Ice Cold
by Kyuubi no Kitsune0101
Summary: He was different from everyone else. His eyes showed his emotions that his face couldn't. He was suicidal before he could read. She helped rescue him from the darkness of two deaths and a betrayal. She watched him become the hero in the fairytales. NxK AU
1. Chapter One: Unheard Wishes

**I changed Naruto's heritage too. If some of the characters are OOC, don't complain because this is an AU fanfic, meaning some of them will be OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't even think I could own Naruto.**

**Chapter One: Unheard Wishes**

"There it goes again. Walking like it's human!" a village complained. The thing in question didn't look as he walked on. The thing was only three. He didn't understand why none of the women would hold him and patch up his boo-boos. He didn't like how none of the men wouldn't laugh with him and pat him on the head. Nobody would touch him as if his skin had some sort of disease. He didn't wince when a glass bottle was thrown at his head and missed. He just continued his way home. The orphanage caretaker threw him out a few months earlier, so the Hokage gave him an apartment to live in.

The apartment was empty of life and was cold. The white haired boy didn't care. He closed the door and locked it in silence. It didn't matter anymore if he talked or didn't. Nobody cared if he even got up every day. The boy sighed and imagined a better life. He closed his eyes real tight and opened them to see if it was just a dream. Sadly, he was still living a nightmare. The boy didn't smile. He didn't understand smiling. He walked into the kitchen and opened one of the lower cabinets. An old kunai was the only item in the cabinet. The little boy grabbed it and sighed. He brought it to his arm like he saw the academy kids do onto the dummies. He was a dummy. He had no soul and was only a punching bag.

The hospital's bright lights were the next thing the boy saw. He groaned and squinted. How did he end up here? It was dark out, and one person sat in the visitor's seat. The boy didn't look at the old man sitting there. He stared at the bandages that trailed up and down his arms. Back in the beginning, the boy had an ability to heal quickly, but nowadays, only life threatening wounds heal quickly. The boy hated bandages, but he figured they'd be off soon anyhow.

"Naruto, that was a bad thing to do," the Third said. His voice echoed with pity. Naruto didn't care. Nobody cared about Naruto, so, in turn, Naruto cared for nobody. "I didn't think it would come to this, but, Naruto, I'm sorry. It's to help you." Naruto didn't look into the eyes of the Hokage because he didn't want to see the nonexistent anger or the constant sadness. He looked over when another presence entered the room. A brown haired adult stood there and smiled at Naruto. The little boy glared at the twenty-year-old Jonin as he stepped closer to the bed. "Naruto, this is Uzumaki Tora. He's your new guardian." Tora carried a bag that Naruto figured was clothes. "You'll be living at his place." Naruto's stomach dropped. His apartment was his sanctuary from the world. He didn't cry because his tears were all gone. "He'll take you home tonight. Be good for him, please." Naruto glared at Tora, who only sighed, as the Third left the hospital.

ICECOLD

Living with Tora was different. Naruto didn't trust the Jonin one bit. He would watch Tora make their meals and do laundry. He was watching to see if the older boy poisoned him somehow. Tora would take Naruto to and from training. During the first few days, Tora tried to get Naruto to hold his hand but failed. He compromised and had Naruto hold onto his pant leg. The apartment was bigger than Naruto's and gave Naruto his own room. He didn't play with any of the toys in case they were watching him, but Tora got the boy to play with them during the second day.

"Hey, little man, how we fairing?" Tora asked as he stirred the soup. He looked back at Naruto, who sat on the counter. The boy's hair was getting long. "Tomorrow, you're getting a haircut." Naruto shrugged and didn't care if his hair was a little shaggy. Tora pulled out some bowls and handed them to Naruto. "How does a kid get white hair?" Naruto jumped off the counter and took the bowls to the table quickly. Tora followed with the pot of soup.

"I had white hair forever," Naruto said. Tora looked at Naruto in shock. This was day five in their time together, and this was the first time Naruto said anything more than one word answer. "Nobody tells me anything, so I don't know." Tora put the soup on the table and crouched down to Naruto's height. He opened his arms, which Naruto ran into. The toddler was crying. "Not bad. Not bad." Tora held Naruto and nodded. He rubbed the crying kid's back like a parent would.

"No, Naruto, you aren't bad. You're a good kid," Tora said. He stood up with Naruto still in his arms. His mind was on his original reason for taking this job. Tora was an orphan, but it wasn't from the Kyuubi attack. They were killed on a deep cover mission in a no name town. Nobody looked at Tora the same after the funeral. All the academy kids were afraid of him because they heard the rumors of his father's insanity in the end. Everyone expected him to be like a ticking time bomb. Everyone was looking towards his explosion. "Life is rough." Naruto wiped his nose on Tora's shirt and wanted to disappear from Konoha. "Only heroes survive the roughest parts with their heads high." Tora put Naruto onto the chair with a booster seat and ruffled Naruto's hair. "You're a hero." Naruto looked at Tora and wanted to smile like Tora was. He smiled like Tora and found it felt funny. It was a good funny though.

Life with Tora took a turn after that. Naruto opened up more and started to trust the teen. Tora never called Naruto any mean names, hit him, or starve him. He didn't get angry if Naruto did something he shouldn't have. Naruto still wouldn't hold his hand and didn't smile often. Tora understood though. He let Naruto go at his own pace. Every day was a new surprise for Tora as Naruto slowly the teen into his world. Some days were good, and some days were bad, but they made it through.

"I don't like that story," Naruto said. Tora sighed and put away the fairy tale book. Naruto had kept asking questions about the princess and prince. He didn't understand love yet. "Dragon was cool." Of course the kid would like the dragon. Most boys did. Tora liked the stories from his childhood and tried to get Naruto to like them too. Naruto pulled the covers up and went to sleep. Tora smiled at the kid and smoothed down some of the white hair that stuck up at odd angles. Naruto sleepily moved and sighed. "Night, Daddy." Tora froze. Naruto said it in his sleep, so it might just be something he was dreaming. Life with Tora wasn't forever. The Jonin frown and walked out of the room. He wasn't fit to be a parent to any child, much less Naruto.

ICECOLD

Naruto hated it when Tora left for missions. He was babysat by Tora's little sister, Hikari, and she wasn't that bad. Naruto just didn't like strangers. Hikari tried to make the best of her time with the child. He liked it when she told bedtime stories from her head. He asked her why Tora didn't, and she replied that Tora was uncreative and would rather read. He liked it when her bedtime stories were about brave warriors versus the prince and princess.

"What's your last name, little guy?" Hikari asked after a week with Naruto. She remembered when Tora introduced them, he never said Naruto's last name. She accepted his white hair and whisker scars immediately by calling him cute. Naruto remembered that she was the first person to hug him. She scared him during the first time. This was about the fifth time Hikari came and babysat the boy. "Tora never told me, so I've been wondering." Naruto looked up at her from his puzzle.

"Don't gots one," Naruto said with a shrug. Hikari found out why Tora refused the Hokage on giving the boy up to another shinobi. The kid was fun to be around when he trusted you. He didn't smile all the time like other children, but you could see the happiness in his eyes. "Tora says many don't gots last names." Tora told Hikari a secret before he left, and it made her worry. "Tora says it doesn't matter. He's my family now!" Naruto didn't smile, but his eyes sparkled. Hikari smiled and walked over to see if the toddler needed help. Tora's pride and joy sat on the floor next to her and told her about his favorite Tora Fairy Tale, one she heard a thousand times over.

ICECOLD

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but Tora died on the mission," the captain said. The Hokage lingered in the background with a crying Hikari. Naruto was confused. Tora was dead? "Naruto, Tora isn't coming home." Naruto felt the tears as he looked around the beaten team. Tora was gone. Tora wasn't coming home. "Naruto, he wanted to tell you when he got home that he adopted you. You're now Uzumaki Naruto, Tora's pride and joy." Naruto ran to Hikari and cried into her pant leg. It wasn't possible. Tora was a hero. Tora wasn't able to go away forever. Hikari picked the toddler up and tried her best to sooth him. He cried himself to sleep and dreamt of one of Tora's fairytales.

The funeral was small. Tora's team showed up with Hikari. Naruto was there of course. He hung with Hikari in the front. Some of Tora's classmates, friends, and teachers showed up as well. They didn't glare or shout at Naruto for being there. They barely noticed his existence. Naruto watched them place the casket on the pyre and start burning it. Hikari held his hand and gave it a tight squeeze as the flames dance. The smoke went up into the sky, taking Tora's soul with it. The team captain was the one to hand Naruto Tora's hitai-ate and dog tags. He ruffled Naruto's hair.

"You were his pride and joy. Every mission or training session, he'd talk about you with a smile on his face. Naruto, continue to make him proud," the captain said. Naruto nodded. They buried Tora's ashes next to his parents' headstones. Tora's headstone described Uzumaki Tora as a precious son, brother, teammate, and father. Naruto cried when they finished. Hikari stayed with him as the others disappeared. The items in his hands felt cold suddenly. Naruto wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

"I wish him back. Just like the fairy tales," Naruto said. Hikari didn't say anything. Naruto needed her, and she didn't know what to do. This was Tora's job. He comforted people better than her. "Hikari, I want to be ninja like Daddy." Tora's name became Daddy to Naruto after the announcement of the adoption. "I miss him." Hikari picked the toddler up and hugged him close. Tora and Naruto knew each other for nine months but formed a lifetime bond.

ICECOLD

Naruto was put under the watch of a pair of Jonin that didn't live with him. One watched him from midnight to noon while the other watched him from noon to midnight. He was told their names were Aoi and Aka, but he couldn't tell the difference between them. They were forever strangers to Naruto. He continued to live at Tora's apartment, but he spent most his time in his bedroom. Tora's room was untouched. The strangers didn't disrespect his wishes about them not entering that room. They stayed in the shadows wherever Naruto went. He didn't like them, and the only time his life grew brighter was when Hikari visits. She would drag him out of the apartment to do something fun, and the shadows would follow because they don't trust anyone.

It was funny how Naruto discovered his jumping love. He had climbed the tree outside the apartment building to think. Hikari told him that she'd be gone for awhile. She worried too much about him. He was depressed, but no doctor would look at him unless he was gushing blood. Naruto frowned and looked at the end of the branch. He noticed a pouch tied to the limb, so he slowly crawled over to the end. Just as he grabbed the pouch, the branch snapped, sending him to the ground.

"Naruto," the Hokage said. Naruto looked over at the old man as a nurse was putting a splint on his left wrist with another one being on his leg. There were a few cuts and bruises, but the broken bones scared the Hokage the most. He was told by a doctor that it was only Naruto's leg and wrist that were broken. "What were you doing up there in the tree?" Naruto pulled out the pouch from his pocket. The Hokage sighed and chuckled. "Of course it would be for something simple." Naruto didn't tell the Hokage about the thrill of the fall or how he thought he could touch the sky if he went high enough.

In two months, Naruto managed to avoid his watchers and complete seven jumps that were labeled suicide attempts. The first jump after the tree was off Ichiraku's Ramen Stand. He walked away with a dislocated shoulder and a few other bruises. Hikari didn't know about the jumps because her mission was a long one. The second jump was off a high tree branch. Naruto broke a finger and got a concussion from that one. The next four jumps were off various houses in Konoha. Naruto didn't always break a bone or dislocate something. His bones healed after a few days though. The Hokage noticed it was healing slower nowadays. Naruto didn't. His seventh jump was off the Hokage's Tower. Internal bleeding went into play, but Naruto was up and out of the hospital in an hour.

"My greatest jump!" Naruto announced to no one as he looked over the edge of the Fourth Hokage's head. He stepped back and prepared to run. What he didn't know was that the monster inside him layered him in chakra to decrease the amount of damage this jump would cause. It took seven seconds for Naruto jump off the edge with a running start. He outstretched his hand to the sky because he wanted to reach Tora. Down he went after a second. He felt tingly and chalked it up to being fear instead of chakra underneath his skin. The impact was painful. Thankfully only Naruto's femur broke, but there was some internal bleeding. Naruto was knocked unconscious to add that in.

"Hey, little boy," a voice said. Naruto groaned and cracked his eyes open. He didn't reach the sky; he didn't reach Tora. "Little boy, are you okay?" Naruto looked over at a man with pale eyes. He looked worried, and that made Naruto afraid. The white haired child jumped up and tried to punch the adult before the adult got him. "Hey now! I didn't do anything to you!" The man tapped Naruto's arms, and they became painfully numb. Naruto was amazed. He went to kick the man and got his legs tapped too. He collapsed to the ground. "You're a tough little guy, aren't you? I'm Hyuga Hizashi." The man was friendly. Naruto giggled as he tried to move his arms and couldn't. "A masochist as well. I watch you jump from different buildings. Why do you do it?" Naruto stopped and felt as if he were in trouble.

"I like it," Naruto said. He twitched all his fingers to make sure that even though he couldn't feel them, they could move. Naruto looked up at the morning sky. "Daddy is up there. Hikari says so." Hizashi nodded and sighed. "I can never get high enough. Daddy is with his daddy and mommy, but I want him here with me." Hizashi patted the kid's head and knew of Uzumaki Tora's death. "I'm bad." Hizashi shook his head. He took Naruto's tiny wrist in his hand and worked on unsealing the chakra points.

"No, you aren't a bad kid. People just can't see you," Hizashi said. He smiled at Naruto and noticed that even though the kid wasn't smiling, his eyes sparkled. "You have to stop jumping off those buildings through. Your dad might be sad if he knew that you were hurting yourself again." Naruto nodded and looked at the dirt. Hizashi finished with the one arm and started on the other. "You've only got one life. You should use that life to show everybody who Uzumaki Naruto is instead of who they think he is." Naruto looked at Hizashi and nodded. This was the third time an adult accepted him. "My son is just a year older than you and is so confused. Maybe one day, you two can be friends." Naruto nodded. Hizashi took Naruto's ankle and worked on the leg this time. "You and my son, Neji, are special. You know what life is like in its roughest moments." Naruto frowned. "Don't frown. It makes you look sick." Naruto shrugged as Hizashi grabbed his other ankle. "Want to come get ramen with Neji and I?" Naruto nodded and was bouncing around like a normal child as soon as he was let go.

"Where is Neji?" Naruto asked. Hizashi walked beside him and pointed to a little boy sitting on a crate. Naruto ran over and looked at Neji. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto stuck out his hand like he saw adults doing all the time. "I want to be your friend." Neji looked at the hand and then at his father. Hizashi shrugged and watched his son smile at the white haired boy.

"I'm Hyuga Neji. You're my first friend," Neji said. He shook Naruto's hand and smiled at him. Neither child would understand the events that followed that morning. Neji would forget the name of his first friend, but he never would forget the smiling blue eyes his friend had. Naruto would eventually forget what Neji looked like and figured he died too. "Why were you sleeping on the dirt?" Naruto blinked at the innocent question. He gave off his eye smile and shrugged. Neji frowned and looked mad.

"I was lost and just fell asleep!" Naruto said. Hizashi walked behind the two boys as they headed towards Ichiraku's. He smiled at how Naruto was animatedly retelling the story of Sleeping Beauty. The child was highlighting mainly the dragon part. Neji was in awe. "Hizashi, thank you." The older man was surprised. Naruto was never known to show manners to anyone outside the Hokage and Hikari. Hizashi smiled as a way to show the boy that the thank you was accepted. "Neji! Do you know any good stories?" Naruto was a good kid. The village just had trouble seeing it.

Naruto went looking for Neji and Hizashi a couple days later. He asked the Hokage about the father and son, but he wasn't given any answers. Hikari let it slip on accident about the Hyuga Estate. Naruto was there in seconds and argued with the guard. He wasn't allowed to see Neji. Neji was a caged prince while Naruto was a lowly peasant. The white haired boy didn't give up. He sat outside the estate for a week. Day and night was spent there. The guards finally told him about Hizashi's death. As soon as they said that, Naruto ran home and hid in his closest. Tora and Hizashi were the people to get close to him; they died. It was his fault.

ICECOLD

Naruto hated people. He only ever talked to Hikari and the Hokage. His eyes stopped smiling, and he became a somber child. Hikari worried about him a lot, but, as a Jonin herself, she wasn't able to stay by him every day. Three weeks after Naruto's fourth birthday, Hikari wasn't able to stay with him forever. She was killed on a solo mission by a traitor on her team. Naruto went to the funeral and watched the body burn with a heavy heart. He ignored the whispers behind him because he was a hero like Tora told him all those months ago. He was like the warriors in Hikari's stories.

Nobody looked at Naruto anymore. They were counting down the seconds until he snapped. He came home every day to a gloomy apartment. He stayed out of Tora's room and went straight to his own room. The only books Naruto had in his room were fairy tale books. He couldn't read, but he liked looking at the pictures that Tora showed to him first. Between the ignoring and the loneliness, Naruto snapped and ran away, carrying only an old kunai of Hikari's.

It wasn't far from Konoha when he met her. Yuhi Kurenai was just a nineteen-year-old Chunin returning from a simple C-ranked mission. She was tired and needing a shower, but something about this white haired boy interested her. He looked into her red eyes and only thought of the people he feared the most. The Uchiha clan was known to physically assault the boy for no reason. He hated her red eyes and backed away in fear. She didn't know and reached out towards him.

"Back away!" Naruto cried as he pressed against a tree. She looked hurt but didn't come any closer. She didn't look nice. He could smell blood on her. Blood was a bad sign. "Stay away, Uchiha." Naruto's voice cracked as he started crying. Kurenai noted that he was armed and wasn't dangerous. She took a step closer with caution. Naruto tensed up and brought the kunai to the front. His eyes spoke fear in volumes. "Please." His voice went soft as she took another step forward. Naruto recalled one of Tora's training sessions to review different scenarios of arresting a criminal. He brought the kunai to his neck. "Don't. Stay away." Kurenai froze and tried to figure out how to continue. She moved slowly to reach the ninja wire in her pouch, but Naruto watched her. As soon as she made a move too quick, he did as he promised. "Sorry." Naruto, in shock, put a hand up to stop the blood and dropped the kunai.

"It's going to be okay," Kurenai said as she rushed over. Naruto didn't object to her picking him up because right then his vision started swaying. He watched the forest fly by. He felt his eyelids getting heavier. He closed them just as the last of the forest disappeared. Kurenai kept talking to him the entire time. She told him story after story of a warrior. "It'll be okay." Kurenai practically stumbled into the ER of the hospital. The staff working there caught sight of the little boy in her arms and turned their backs. Kurenai couldn't believe this. "How can you just stand there and watch a _child_ die!" The so-called medics looked at her briefly. They would rather waste their chakra on a person with no chance instead of a child with a chance. "Just heal him! That's your job!" A scrawny medic came forth and stopped the blood. He quickly stitched up the rest. "Thank you." The doctor looked at the Chunin.

"He's in your care now. When he's cleaned up, put bandages around his neck to keep from being messed with. Bring him back in a week to remove the stitches," the medic said quickly. He shook his head as he walked away. Kurenai left quickly and went straight to her place. She had no clue where Naruto lived, and she wasn't about to hand a blood covered toddler to the Hokage. She placed him on an old changing table that was in the bathroom still. She sighed and remembered her mother changing her brothers every hour almost and how her older brother would laugh and make funny faces to distract them. The memories turned to sadness as she left the room to the basement for her youngest brother's old clothing. Her brothers and father were killed by the Kyuubi, but she never hated Naruto. She couldn't see the Kyuubi in the angelic face.

"Daddy?" Naruto murmured as he woke to the bright bathroom. He blinked and rubbed his eyes. This wasn't right. He should be dead. Panic started to bloom in his chest as he looked at himself in the mirror. His skin and clothing were soaked in blood. He took off his shirt and let it drop to the ground. The stitches were new. He traced each one. Suddenly, his hand was slapped away.

"Don't touch those," Kurenai said. Naruto glared at her and flinched as she looked at him. He was confused. "I'm Yuhi Kurenai. Not an Uchiha." Naruto nodded. "A medic put the stitches on you. He instructed me to give you a bath before applying bandages. Your clothes were dirty, and I don't know where you live." Naruto nodded and held out his arms to her. He wanted off the changing table. Kurenai let Naruto undress himself as she started filling a bucket with warm water. Naruto watched her. "I'm not going to poison you. That would be foolish." Naruto didn't say anything. He didn't trust this pretty stranger. She was like the princesses from Tora's fairytales. "Here, let's get you bathed." Naruto surprisingly let her pick him up and put him into the water. It didn't matter that he was bloody. She didn't seem to care about touching his skin. "Let's clean off the blood before giving you a nice bubble bath." Naruto didn't say anything as she gently washed away the blood, using the water from the bucket. "Don't talk much, do you, little guy?" Kurenai caught Naruto's little eye smile as she finished washing off the blood. Naruto sat in the tub as she filled it up with warm water and bubbles.

"You're a princess?" Naruto asked. Kurenai was a bit taken back. The kid, when not afraid, had a soft voice. "Daddy's fairytales had lots of princesses, but they never saved a prince. I'm a prince in Daddy's fairytales. I'm a hero in Hikari's stories!" Naruto never smiled with his lips. He had a cheery look in his eyes that betrayed his blank face. "I like the dragons and monsters the best." Kurenai smiled as she washed his hair. White hair on a kid? Strange, but possible. Jiraiya had white hair as a child. "Hikari never like the monsters. She said that I was not a monster because monsters live in closets and under beds." Kurenai rinsed out the kid's hair. He talked about Tora and Hikari a lot. He stopped talking when the last of the water was gone from the tub. Kurenai picked him up and took him back to the changing table. "Kurenai, one day, I'll marry you." The nineteen-year-old smile and ruffled his wet hair.

"You're going to have to learn to smile like everybody else first," Kurenai said. Naruto distorted his face in an attempt to smile. He remembered the smile he gave Tora, but he couldn't smile anymore. It wasn't recognized anymore. "It's okay. You've got to break the height problem too, so why don't you become tall and strong and then come see me." She tapped his nose as he glared at her. "Diapers or underwear?" She held up one of each, and Naruto pointed towards the underwear. Kurenai let the boy put the underwear on himself and helped him with the rest of his clothes because they weren't slip-ons. She finished buttoning up the top shirt and smoothed down Naruto's hair a bit. The white bandages on his neck were a glaring reminder of something she wanted to forget. "You're a cutie when you're clean." Naruto looked at himself in the mirror and shrugged. "Let's go get something to eat." Naruto held his arms out to her again, and she gladly picked him up.

They went to Ichiraku's, and Teuchi remarked to Kurenai that her boyfriend was a little short. Naruto didn't like the eyes that the owner's daughter, Ayame, was giving him. He never liked the nine-year-old because she freaked him out with her loud voice. Kurenai laughed as Naruto scooted closer to her as they ate. He sighed and looked at the old stand runner. Teuchi was one of the only people in Naruto's life that was always around. He always had a smile for the boy.

"Naruto," Kurenai said. Naruto blinked and looked around. People were starting to come in, meaning Naruto had to leave. "Why don't you lead the way to your home?" Naruto nodded and took her hand. She didn't object and walked with him to a nice looking apartment building. The sun was setting behind it, and Naruto knew he should be getting to bed soon. "I'll go up with you to make sure you're comfortable." Naruto didn't care. He let her follow him to the room. The door didn't have a doorknob with a keyhole. The doorknob was completely smooth, but Naruto still needed a key. He touched the spot a regular keyhole would've been and then opened the door. "Chakra?" Naruto nodded and let her pass. He shut the door and looked at her. "Okay, I might as well just ask it. Why are you so focused on dying, Naruto?" Kurenai knew this kid's hospital history and could see the scars on his body. Naruto didn't shrug or give any response. He walked over to the couch and picked up a discarded teddy bear off the floor. It was almost depressing because the apartment held very little life. "Why is all I'm asking." Naruto blinked back the tears. No sense crying again.

"Daddy and Hikari are in the clouds. They're waiting for me. I just know it!" Naruto said. Kurenai felt bad for the boy. The apartment looked like it was perfect for a single dad and his toddler, but when you took away the dad, the child is the only thing that lives in the apartment now. Tora made many mistakes, but as he died, he never regretted adopting Naruto. The toddler standing before her looked tinier in the apartment than outside it. "Bye, Kurenai." Naruto wasn't pushing her out the door, but he wanted to be alone. His eyes looked tired.

"Okay, see you later, Shorty," Kurenai said with a smile. Naruto glared at her as she left. The Chunin stopped outside the apartment building and looked back at the window she was sure belonged to Naruto. The little toddler was the toughest guy she knew. "Be brave. Life will turn around for you." Naruto never heard those words, but he watched Kurenai leave and thank whatever god there was that she didn't stay. He didn't want her to see him cry because he was alone again.

ICECOLD

"Naruto, are you listening?" the Hokage asked. Naruto hated it when the Third visited because he always tried some psychology bullshit on him. "Naruto, four-year-olds aren't supposed to have scars on their arms and neck like yours." Naruto covered the scar left over from his meeting with Kurenai with his hand. He wouldn't look at the old man because he was avoiding the truth. "Okay, Naruto, you're now going to be taken care of by a Chunin." They were downgrading his protection. "He will protect you until I deem him to be dismissed." Naruto rolled his eyes and looked around. The door opened.

"Hello, Naruto. I'm Uchiha Itachi," the newcomer said. His dark eyes were friendly enough, but there was something in the shadows. A past pain that was eating away at the Chunin. Naruto thought it was weird for boys to have long hair as he stared at Itachi's little ponytail. "I have a feeling that we're going to be great friends." Naruto looked at the boy's clothes. Itachi wore almost the same uniform as the Academy teachers except he didn't wear the vest and his collar was high. Naruto suddenly knew where he heard Itachi's last name from. He screamed and ran back the hall to his bedroom. "Naruto?" Itachi looked worried. He went to get the toddler, but the Hokage stopped him.

"Naruto is afraid of your clan. He's had many bad run-ins with Uchiha. Show him you're different," the Third said. Itachi nodded. At nine years old, he wasn't a genius for nothing. He picked up a discarded bear and walked back to the room. He gently knocked on the wooden door and heard movement behind the door. "Itachi, don't be afraid of him. He's harmless to everyone but himself." Itachi looked at the bear and was reminded of his brother, Sasuke. Naruto was afraid of him just like Sasuke was when the toddler first saw one of Itachi's jutsu.

"Naruto, I'm an Uchiha, yes, but I'm not like them," Itachi said. He wasn't sure the boy could understand him. He tapped on the door again. "I would never hurt you like they did. You're a good kid. I understand why my mother is always scolding my father for letting them hurt you. I'll protect you from them for now on. I promise." Itachi didn't know what to say. He tapped on the door once more and heard the lock click. The door opened a crack for Naruto to look up at the Chunin. "Here, I've brought you your bear." He held the bear out, and Naruto opened the door completely. He held the stuffed animal close and looked at Itachi with calculating eyes. "What? Something on my face?" Itachi was worried about the kid because Naruto was very wary of him and looked ready to scream again.

"Can you tell really good fairytales? All kinds?" Naruto asked. Itachi looked into the innocent blue eyes and knew Naruto was serious. The Uchiha prodigy was never told a fairytale from his father, but he remembered some of his mother's. He smile and nodded. "Good. The last ones couldn't. I didn't like them. They never showed me their faces." Naruto took Itachi's hand and brought him into the room. Itachi sat in the rocking chair as Naruto brought over the fairytale book. "If you need help, my daddy left this behind." Naruto had smiling eyes. Itachi instantly liked this kid. He wasn't like his brother in the least. "We're friends?" Itachi nodded and picked up the tiny child. Naruto was tiny for his age.

"Let me tell you a brand new fairytale tonight before bed. Why don't you tell me about you?" Itachi asked. Naruto looked at the bear and shrugged. Itachi knew that look on Naruto's face. What was so interesting about me? He wore it many times. "I want to know all about you. You can be like my second little brother, and I'll tell you about me." Naruto gave his little eye smile and began to tell Itachi about his street adventures, Tora, Hikari, his jumps, and Kurenai. Itachi nodded and smile through the good parts. Neither of them noticed that the Third watched for a minute before leaving just as Itachi started telling Naruto about himself. The Hokage had a feeling that Naruto and Itachi were going to be best friends, almost brothers. He wasn't sure of the future of Itachi though.

ICECOLD

Naruto made a mistake with Itachi. He trusted the Uchiha too much. Itachi was a bad person. The four-year-old couldn't see the evil, but the eight-year-old experienced it firsthand. He tried to keep Itachi in the village, but he lost. Itachi smiled at him and slipped a package into his pocket. Naruto looked up from the ground and knew he had some broken bones from his battle. Itachi took his ANBU sword that he used to kill his family off his back. He removed the sheath and looked at the blade. Naruto wasn't able to move. He wasn't ready to die yet.

"Naruto, you're my favorite brother," Itachi said. He placed a foot against Naruto's shoulder and sighed. "I'm sorry you got mixed up in this mess. Don't worry too much. I'll make sure you don't suffer too long." Itachi raised the sword. "Naruto, take care of that package for me. I'll be back for it one of these days." He stabbed Naruto in the abdomen and made sure to go through to the ground. "Goodbye Naruto. Pray you live." Itachi took off as Naruto looked at the sword and felt numb completely. His vision faded as Itachi disappeared from sight. Nobody remembered the white haired boy that was involved in the massacre.

"Itachi…don't…leave…me," Naruto whispered as he passed out. The wind took the words and blew them into the distance. Never to reach human ears. The first raindrop landed to make it look like Naruto cried before millions of drops started coming down, washing away the pain and trust of Uzumaki Naruto.

**How was that for a rewrite? Don't worry. Kurenai is in the next chapter a little bit more.**


	2. Chapter Two: Childhood's Ending

**I changed Naruto's heritage too. If some of the characters are OOC, don't complain because this is an AU fanfic, meaning some of them will be OOC.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Itachi would've never killed his clan; he'd take Sasuke away and disappear.**

**Chapter Two: Childhood's Ending**

Naruto didn't remember being rescued by a familiar Chunin. He only remembered the vivid dreams he had where she too left him behind just like everyone else he trusted. Naruto woke up at dawn, well what would've been dawn if it wasn't raining buckets. He was in the hospital again. Déjà vu, but Naruto wasn't three, and Tora was about to walk through the door. Naruto lifted the hospital shirt and groaned at the sight of his bandaged stomach area. He bet there were stitches underneath the bandages. He ignored the other bandages and noticed that he wore not a single cast. His healing thing was improving.

"You had us scared for awhile," a musical voice said. Naruto looked at the spot where the visitor's chair usually sat empty. Kurenai smiled at him like it was another day. "You're a brave idiot." Naruto didn't eye smile or make any facial expressions. He just stared, wondering why the hell she'd visit a bad kid anyhow. He flinched when she tried to take his hand and looks away. Another bed was in the room with the curtain drawn around it. Naruto smelled leather in the air and knew that the patient is restrained. "We had to restrain you when you were thrashing violently over a nightmare. You've been out for two days." Itachi was long gone. "Your things were returned to your apartment." Naruto couldn't tell if Kurenai was talking to see if he was listening or to reassure herself that he was alive.

"Stop," Naruto said finally. Kurenai blinked and was confused. Naruto looked at her and was angry. Why did she hang around him? Didn't she know he was infecting? "Stop talking. I can't hear you very well, and it's annoying." Naruto looked at his hands and noticed the tiny scars that stained his fingers. Itachi's training. He clenched his hands tightly and watched blood seep out. His jaw was starting to hurt from clenching that too. Kurenai put a hand on his fist, making him look at her.

"It's going to be okay, Naruto. Itachi's leaving isn't your fault," Kurenai said. Naruto rolled his eyes and went to stare out the window. He noticed that nobody sat with the other patient. "I'll be here tomorrow, Naruto. See you later." Naruto didn't wave or say goodbye. He kept his eyes glued to the rain outside. He couldn't see his reflection and couldn't understand the pity in Kurenai's eyes when she spoke. Maybe he was stupid after all. Maybe he wasn't Itachi's little genius. He hated himself a little more as the hours passed by, and the rain never stopped.

ICECOLD

Kurenai came back every day. People told her to leave Naruto alone because nothing good would come out of going to the hospital to see him. He talked to nobody but her. They talked about fairytales. She told him some new ones while he repeated the old ones. He told her that he filed all the fairytales in his brain by the people who told them to him. Her fairytales were okay in his opinion (not that he would ever tell her). He had to wait two weeks after the massacre to leave because of stitches.

"Kurenai, why do you keep coming here?" Naruto asked as she prepared his pain medicine. He watched her with calculating eyes that Itachi created. She looked at him and shrugged, knowing he'd get angrier. He would never ever hurt Kurenai. "There has to be some reason. You just can't be here because you're bored either." Naruto crossed his arms and refused his medicine when she brought it over to him. "Tell me why you keep coming around, or I won't take my medicine." Kurenai smirked.

"I could always get the nurses to force feed it to you," Kurenai said. She looked at Naruto's serious face and knew he wasn't about to budge on his deal. "Okay then." Kurenai reached for the nurse's button, but Naruto grabbed her wrist. He took the pills and glass of water and swallowed the ill tasting medicine. She smiled and ruffled his hair. It was getting long again. "Stop all that frowning. It makes you look like a clown." Naruto glared at her. "I visit you because you are interesting." Naruto gave up and pulled a book out from behind his pillow. It was his schoolbook because he wasn't about to get behind. He already failed the Genin test three times. "So serious. Naruto, you need to relax sometimes." Naruto pretended to not hear her. She went into telling a story about a strong warrior and his waiting bride. Naruto dozed off at the end of it and dreamt of traveling to make it back to her.

ICECOLD

Naruto was nine a few weeks after the massacre. He didn't pity Sasuke, who seems to be the Angst King sometimes. Nobody pitied Naruto either. They're all too busy paying attention to Sasuke except the Hokage, Kurenai, and Iruka-sensei. Naruto believed that Iruka is like Itachi, luring him into a false trust and betraying him somehow. He didn't trust Iruka at all because the Chunin had way too kind eyes. He didn't trust any of the other teachers either because they have evil eyes.

"Happy birthday, Naruto," Kurenai said as she sat on his couch. Naruto took a bite of the vanilla cake she made with caution. The orange icing was suspicious. "I didn't poison it. My cooking isn't that bad!" It isn't. The cake is a little dry, but Naruto decided that he liked it. She smiled at him as he ate two more pieces. "I guess I'll give you your gift." Kurenai walked back to the table where the box that she used to bring the small cake over was. She came back with two wrapped objects. Naruto, unconsciously, was curious. He took the first as she handed it to him and opened it quickly. Inside was a book on more fairytales and a few blank journals. "You're going to write your own fairytales for your kids to read." She handed him the next gift. It was a pair of goggles that looked almost like snowboarder ones, but they had ear covers, and the lens could go up without the ear covers moving. They were tinted black. "I thought they were nice. My friend, Kakashi, helped me pick them out. He said his old teammate used to wear a pair all the time." With the goggles was a locket. Engraved into the metal was 'Forever Reaching'. Inside was a picture of Tora and Hikari on one side with Itachi on the other. "Don't tell anyone about that picture." Naruto nodded.

"Thank you," Naruto said. He sat aside the gifts and sat next to her on the couch. Unexpectedly, he hugged her. Kurenai smiled and hugged him back. "I'll be a hero one day. You can be the woman in the stories that waits with unwavering faith." Again with the love talk. Naruto was loyal indeed. "Kurenai, if I ever go away for awhile, I'll always return to you and you alone." Naruto's voice faded into a whisper. Kurenai wasn't nineteen anymore, and Naruto wasn't four either. They were twenty-four and nine. "Kurenai, you're my best friend." Naruto let her go and went back into his room. He rushed out with a drawn picture. "I did this when Itachi was still around." He handed the paper to her.

"It's beautiful," Kurenai said. The picture was of Naruto's precious ones and him. Tora was laughing as Hikari was sizing a Jonin Itachi up. Kurenai was standing beside Tora with a small smile on her face and her hand holding a smaller one. Naruto sat on Tora's shoulder's and held Kurenai's hand. In the background was a shadowed Konoha, but where they stood was bright and sunny. "I could see Hikari doing that to Itachi. Naruto, you're a wonderful artist." Naruto blushed and nodded. He would never show her the only painting he ever did because it was of her smiling at him.

ICECOLD

Umino Iruka was a new teacher. He assisted in teaching for three years before taking the position himself. He knew all about Uzumaki Naruto. He knew of the boy's unbroken perfect attendance. The Hokage had sent notice that both Naruto and Sasuke were returning. They did return but didn't talk to anyone. Naruto's ninth birthday was closing in. There weren't any classes on that day, so Naruto's presence wasn't required. The day after was a different story. Naruto was absent. Strange, maybe he was sick with the yearly bout of stomach flues.

Nobody cared that Naruto wasn't home sick. He was bleeding in an alley a few streets away from the Academy. Three adult men blamed him for the massacre of the Uchiha and the Kyuubi attack. Naruto took their punches and kicks, no matter where they landed. When they started using kunai, he screamed. They punched him into unconsciousness before leaving him broken and bleeding in an alley. Nobody cared about him enough to search for him. He would probably die there.

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted as he looked through the streets. He met Yuhi Kurenai as they both stopped at Naruto's apartment. He wasn't there. Nothing had been touched since this morning because Naruto's cereal bowl was still sitting in the sink. The white haired boy usually cleaned it when he got home. Both Chunin decided to go searching for the boy. He could be anywhere. "Naruto!" Iruka was a few streets away from the Academy. He looked in all the alleys and found nothing except Naruto's backpack. He rushed through the streets again and headed to the Academy. He walked to the wooden swing and was met by a sad sight. Like a fallen angel, Naruto slept against the tree. "Oh, Naruto." Iruka dropped the backpack and picked Naruto up. He carried the boy to the hospital where Kurenai was searching by.

Naruto groaned as he woke up in the hospital again. If he was without a home, the hospital would be his next option. He spent enough time in the sterile place. He looked at the visitor's chair and found it empty. Kurenai probably didn't hear about him being in the hospital. He heard voices outside his door, arguing with someone. Probably a doctor telling some couple that their kid was dying. Naruto noticed that he wasn't connected to a heart monitor, so he was only there for a few hours so far.

"You must really love this place," a soft voice said. Naruto looked at the door as Iruka walked in, followed by the Hokage and Kurenai. He glared at the teacher and waited to be scolded about missing class. Iruka didn't say anything as he looked at Naruto. "Not talkative, that's fine." Kurenai stayed in the shadows practically. She looked frightened. "Naruto, we found you by the Academy. You were pretty beaten up. Can you tell us who?" Naruto blinked and shifted through his memories. All he could remember about his attackers was that they stunk like whiskey mixed with cow manure and that their teeth were yellow. He didn't say anything to the three visitors. "Naruto, anything will help us." Naruto clenched his fists and want them to be gone. "Naruto, please." Naruto glared at the bed sheets.

"There is nothing. It doesn't matter what I say because they will walk away smelling like a rose, and I'll get the heat for lying. No way! I didn't see any faces anyhow," Naruto said. He felt used. He wanted to get a shower and to eat a nice, hot meal. "Please, don't ask anymore. I don't remember anything. I want to forget these incidents, so my brain automatically tunes out." He wanted them to leave, so he could escape. He didn't need to be in the hospital anymore. He looked at Kurenai and almost thought about begging to go home. He didn't even notice when Iruka and the Hokage stepped out. Kurenai stepped closer to the bed and smiled at him. Naruto could tell she had been crying. "Why were you crying?" Kurenai took the only chair by his bed. "Don't cry for me. I'm okay." Naruto truthfully didn't know how bad he looked. He knew his eye was swollen and his head was ringing, but that was it.

"You look terrible," Kurenai said. Naruto flashed a rare eye smile that made her smile as well. He looked at his hands and remembered his birthday the day before. He was happy on that day. Happier than he had been in years. "Naruto, I should've walked with you to make sure nobody hurt you. I'm sorry." Naruto hated himself even more. He caused her pain. "Naruto, are you okay?" Naruto knew he should stop this friendship, but he couldn't. She was his lifeline and the only reason he got up every morning. She hugged him, surprising him. He felt her tears hitting his hospital shirt. "I worry about you because you're so abused yet so innocent." Naruto hugged her back because he wasn't experienced in comfort.

"I'll become strong enough to make sure you never worry about me again. I'll be a hero like Dad wanted me to be," Naruto said. Kurenai didn't say anything. She didn't tell him that he was already a hero. Not a whisper came out of her mouth of him being a forgotten hero that was strong enough now to show the world he was still living. "I'll be your hero first though." She smiled and kept it to herself that he was already her favorite hero. As he started to drop back into the unconscious world from the pain medicine, he talked about a hero, forgotten by the world, rising up and saving the ones that believed in him.

ICECOLD

Nothing that good last forever though. Kurenai received a promotion to Jonin shortly afterwards and was pulled away for missions. Naruto rarely saw her during the year. He hated the thought of losing a friend. He dealt with it though. She was busy and had no room right now for a hero wannabe that wasn't even able to pass the Genin exams. Life continued on even if they didn't want it to.

"Naruto, happy birthday," Kurenai said. She smiled at him as the rain poured down. The rain didn't affect the parties going on to celebrate the defeat and mourning of the Fourth Hokage. Naruto blinked and let her in without a single word. She hugged him and placed a familiar box on the table. Naruto bounced over with excitement. The box usually met happiness and good things. "I'm sorry about not being around often. As a Jonin, I'm busy. I'm trying to get a few days off." Naruto shrugged as she pulled out the cake. "This year, Kakashi, Iruka, and Anko got you gifts too." Naruto never met Kakashi and Anko. He nodded and walked over to his chair.

"Did I ever tell you of the two ANBU that cared for me before Tora?" Naruto asked. Kurenai shook her head as she cut the cake. Naruto was probably resisting not eating the entire thing. He had an addiction to sweets apparently. "Snake and Dog were what I know them as, and they took care of me when the orphanage caretaker tossed me out. On my third birthday, they disappeared. I don't remember them clearly, but I remember that Dog had two different colored eyes and Snake was always holding me. My first fairytale came from them. One was about the Sannin and the other about a man known as the White Fang." Naruto accepted his piece calmly. "I've always wondered where they went off to. The Hokage told me that they were gone." He took a bite of the cake, and his eyes lit up. "This is better than last year's!" Naruto quickly finished his cake as Kurenai laughed. He got another piece and looked at her. She looked exhausted. "You look tired." Kurenai shrugged.

"The missions are usually long. I think people are noticing our friendship," Kurenai said. Naruto looked at his half-eaten piece and felt sick. "Naruto, I'm not ashamed of us being friends. You're my break from looking at the other Chunin and Jonin I have as friends. I like our time together." Naruto finished his piece and didn't go back for his usual third piece. "Naruto, if I was ashamed of our friendship, I wouldn't be here for your birthday." Naruto nodded and eye smiled for her. It made her feel better. Someone knocked on the door, chilling Naruto to the bone. Nobody came on this day to see him. He didn't move, so Kurenai walked over to answer it. It was Asuma and Gai.

"Youthful Kurenai, come join us in the celebrations!" Gai shouted. Nobody noticed that Naruto was holding his ears because Gai was too loud. "Ten years ago, our youthful Hokage died, but he saved us all!" Asuma rolled his eyes at Gai's antics and looked passed Kurenai. He noticed the shock of white hair sticking up. "Is that Naruto? Youthful Tora's lovely son?" Gai pushed passed the two Jonin and rushed over to Naruto. He stopped and looked upset. Naruto was covering his head and tensed up for a blow that wasn't coming. "Naruto-kun, I won't hit you. I don't hate you. Happy birthday." Kurenai led Asuma over as Naruto took down his defenses. He looked at the two newcomers. "I'm Maito Gai, and this is Sarutobi Asuma." Asuma nodded his head at his name. Naruto nodded back.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Cake is on the table. The more, the merrier, right?" Naruto asked. His eyes were sparkling with joy as he walked into the kitchen to get two more plates. Gai watched the ten-year-old move as if he were dancing. He was amazed at this little boy because Naruto withstood glares, insults, and beatings that would've broken men older than him. Gai looked at Asuma and Kurenai. They didn't bring gifts for the birthday boy. "Here." Naruto walked back over with two pieces of cake for his new friends. Asuma thanked him as he took his, and Gai gave the boy a hug. Naruto tried to push Gai away. "Please don't hug me. You're terrifying me." Naruto was disturbed by Gai's spandex suit and his eyebrows that seemed to move.

"Naruto, you're so cool and hip at ten just like my eternal rival, Kakashi," Gai said. He took a bite of the cake and smiled. "Your cooking is amazing, Kurenai!" Gai tried to hug Kurenai, but she put her hands up to stop him. Naruto watched the scene and found it funny, but his face wouldn't distort to a smile. Asuma noticed this and tried to figure out what was wrong with the kid. After several minutes of Gai's comical stories about his rival and their challenges, Asuma walked over to Naruto. The white haired kid was watching Gai make the movements to a fight story.

"You don't smile with face," Asuma said. Naruto raised his eyebrow as he looked at the Jonin. "Any kid your age would've been on the floor laughing from watching Gai. The Academy students in the upper classes laugh at Gai when he attempts to teach them taijutsu. You don't smile or laugh. Your face looks like it was glued to stay blank." Asuma and Naruto didn't notice that Gai had stopped. "Your eyes light up when you're happy. It's a smile in a way. Why can't you smile?" Naruto opened his mouth, but he closed it. He didn't know the answer. His only smile was to Tora by the table. Naruto walked over to the very spot he was at when he smiled.

"I don't know. I've never smiled for anyone but Tora. It was only once though. My facial muscles don't recognize it, I guess," Naruto said. He wanted to end the awkward conversation. Asuma stared at him with eyes that made Naruto feel like a file to be searched through over and over again. "I'm not a smiling guy." Naruto never told anyone about his private practices to attempt to smile normally. "Nobody else bothered to tell me because I'm happy this way." Asuma nodded and left Naruto alone.

"Why don't you open your gifts before it gets too late? Don't want to fall asleep in the middle of opening your presents, do you?" Kurenai asked with a smile. Naruto nodded and ran over to his recliner chair. He was excited because he had more gifts this year. Anko, Iruka, and Kakashi. "Here, this one is from Anko." Naruto looked at the thin box and opened it. Inside was a photo album that was attached with a note. _Naruto – This is to hold your memories forever. – Anko _He opened the leather cover and stared at a picture of him hiding behind Tora's leg. Hikari took many pictures of him and was probably friends with Anko. Kurenai smiled as she handed the next gift to him. "It's from Iruka." It was several comic books, some old, some new. Naruto was surprised to see some of them because they dated back to before the Kyuubi attack. "This is Kakashi's gift." There were several books by Jiraiya (none of the perverted ones except for one titled _Secret_) and a necklace that had a white tooth of a wolf strung onto it. It was interesting but liked. "This is from Gai and Asuma." It was one of Kurenai's gifts to him, but he didn't care. It was a camera. "A new type of art." Naruto loved it. He was handed the last one and was surprised to see several sketchbooks with color pencils. Asuma and Gai took their leave before Naruto could talk. "I thought you'd want something for your art this year." Kurenai received another hug from Naruto. "Don't grow any taller. I don't like the thought of looking up to you in the future." Naruto looked at her with annoyed eyes. She just chuckled. Naruto never had a happier birthday without Kurenai spending it with him.

ICECOLD

Kurenai wasn't able to get any time off. The assignment room gave her mission after mission with maybe a day's rest between. She crashed once at Naruto's apartment because he asked her for help with his homework. He left her sleep and finished his homework in silence. She was starting to get dark rings under her eyes from little sleep, and it was making her irritable. Sometimes, Naruto couldn't be around her for very long because his talking to her would set her off. She always apologized, but he figured it was better to leave her alone.

"Naruto, you seem down," Iruka said. Naruto ignored the Chunin sitting next to him at Ichiraku's. Iruka fell into a habit of eating supper with Naruto every Friday at the ramen stand. Lately, Naruto was beginning to look a little down. "She's a Jonin, and they're always busy." Naruto hated himself sometimes because it was his fault. He just knew it. "Naruto, don't worry. She hasn't forgotten you." Naruto wasn't so sure anymore. She never came by to see him anymore. "How old are you now?" Naruto hated that question the most.

"Twelve. The last time we spent my birthday together was when I turned ten," Naruto said. He finished his ramen and sighed. His goggles from when he was nine still fit, and he wore them every so often. They now stared at him from the counter. He knew he looked depressed, but he had to snap out of this. It wasn't right. He shouldn't hang onto the hope that a twenty-eight-year-old would ever love a twelve-year-old that way. She told him to smile and break the height difference first. "I just can't help worry because she's one of my first friends. I'm a cursed kid. My loved ones always died when I was small. I just don't want that curse to be real." Naruto grabbed his goggles and hopped off his seat. "See you tomorrow for the Genin exams, Iruka-sensei." Naruto walked off as he put on the goggles.

ICECOLD

Of course Naruto would fail. He passed the paper test and the other jutsu tests, but he had a lot of trouble with the doppelganger jutsu. He glared at the wooden floor as Iruka told Mizuki that it was a poor show and earned a failure. Naruto knew he failed more than at this. The Hokage and Kurenai were counting on him. He walked out of the building and over to the wooden swing. He sat down and ignored the growing crowd. Kurenai was probably on a mission. He got off the swing after awhile and left because nobody was going to tell him any congratulations or encouragement. None of them would even look in his direction with hate filled eyes. He liked it better when they glared and insulted him.

"Naruto?" a voice called. Naruto wished that the person behind him was a friendly face. He looked and was greeted by Mizuki, a friendly face. Mizuki tried to help him out several times. "I'm sorry about the exam. It's just that Iruka understands what you're going through. He too was an orphan. He doesn't want you to be just like him, so he pushes you harder." Naruto frowned and looked at the dirt. He didn't want to be special. He wanted to be normal, like everybody else. "I know an alternate test you can take. Something more fun than the normal one." Naruto looked up at the Chunin with hope. "Here's all you have to do…" Something in the back of Naruto's mind told him that he shouldn't do this.

ICECOLD

"Naruto stole the forbidden scroll!" Iruka said in shock. The Hokage nodded and looked at the Academy teachers. "We'll find him. He couldn't have gone far. Mizuki, you take the village, and I'll take the forest. Let's meet up at the gates in an hour." Iruka trusted Mizuki too much in the white haired Chunin's opinion, but he complied and quickly searched the village. Naruto was nowhere to be found, of course. He should be where Mizuki told him to wait. The white haired Chunin smirked as he looked down from the top of the Yondaime's head before disappearing to meet with Naruto. The boy was truly an idiot.

"Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto called into the trees. It was getting late, and the white haired boy was exhausted. He read over the scroll and was practicing different things from it. He liked the doppelganger jutsu the best because these ones were easy to do. "Hello?" Naruto hated the feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something wasn't right about his entire thing. Mizuki was never one to talk to him or even acknowledging his presence. "I wonder if something is wrong." The Hokage did put up a resistance when he came for the scroll. He just figured it was part of the test. "Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto hated the silence that surrounded him. It was as if something was waiting. He frowned when he heard a noise. Someone was here, and it wasn't Mizuki. Naruto turned around to see a shocked Iruka. "Iruka-sensei?" Naruto didn't know what was wrong. Something was off about the scarred Chunin.

"Naruto, I hoped with all my might that it was just a lie, but I'm sorry," Iruka said. Naruto was lost. He was just naïve. The white haired boy didn't know what to do. "Hand me the scroll." Naruto took a step backwards because he didn't trust Iruka. "Naruto, you're not thinking straight. Just give me the scroll." Naruto strapped the scroll to his back and stood strong. "You're really pissing me off!" Iruka charged, and Naruto parried with a kick to the chin. Iruka disappeared and became Mizuki. The Chunin wiped blood from his lips as he glared at the boy. "Of course. Iruka is too nice to you." Mizuki changed from earlier. Naruto felt another person betraying his trust. Mizuki smirked as Naruto stepped back in fear. "It's funny to see you afraid." Naruto tried to think of a happier place. A safer place. What was going to happen? What was going to happen to him? "You're nothing but trash, demon." Naruto flinched at the words. "Oh, don't you want to know why everyone calls you monster or demon?" The white haired boy stared at the ground, afraid of the next words to come. "The reason is because you're the Kyuubi!" Naruto felt his life shatter at those words.

"Naruto! Naruto!" Iruka shouted as he burst into the clearing. He looked at Naruto's shocked eyes and Mizuki's evil smirk. He looked at the other Chunin. "You didn't. That secret is forbidden!" Mizuki laughed as Naruto collapsed to his knees. His entire life was nothing more than a lie. Tora, Itachi, Kurenai, Iruka, and Hikari were all liars. They didn't care about him. He was nothing but something they were forced to care for. He growled and held his head tightly. It was always the same! Always! He let out a burst of energy that knocked both of them back before taking off in fear of his life. "Naruto!" Iruka scrambled to follow. He wasn't going to let another one of his precious people die like his teammates and parents. He had to stop Naruto from making a very dangerous mistake.

"I should've known!" Naruto growled as he punched a tree trunk. He was tired and losing the battle of speed and distance. Knowing Iruka and Mizuki's health, they'd be on him soon. He sighed and decided to give up because nothing seemed sweeter than that. It hurt deeply. Nobody wanted him around because he was the Kyuubi. He stuffed the scroll in a bunch of roots and sat against a tree. His eyes focused on the ground when something leaked from his eyes. Naruto touched the tear drop and sighed. Of course he would cry for himself. Only demons do that probably. He hated himself even more. "I'm just a demon." Naruto hid his face in his hands and didn't see the rain of shuriken and kunai coming. He probably wouldn't have cared. A warm body embraced him. Naruto opened his eyes to see Iruka hugging him, protecting him from harm. "Iruka?" Naruto felt tear drops. Iruka was crying.

"You're not the demon, Naruto. I don't care what anybody says, you're not the demon. The Yondaime sealed the demon away in you. You're only the jail, not the monster," Iruka said. He ruffled the white hair and didn't notice the blood that had accumulated on his clothes and skin. He wanted to protect his unofficial brother. "Naruto, don't let the scroll fall into Mizuki's hands." Iruka passed out and slid to the ground. Naruto looked at the still body and thought the Chunin was dead. Another one dead. Another one of his precious people died because he was cursed. Mizuki laughed from the tree across from them. Naruto coldly looked up at the Chunin.

"You really believe him? The demon killed his parents. He might just be fooling you," Mizuki said. Naruto didn't care about the blood on his clothes from where the kunai grazed Iruka. He looked between the two Chunin. One was alive, and the other one, in Naruto's mind, was dead. Dead because of him. "You're nothing but a tragedy." Mizuki laughed again as Naruto picked up one of the stray kunai. "What, the brat is going to attempt to fight. Give up kid, you've got nothing." Naruto's eyes shined brightly. An unseen smile. Iruka wasn't going to die in vain. This traitor wasn't going to live past tonight.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto shouted as a thousand of him showed up. He looked at Mizuki's horrified face with secret enjoyment. "Kill him, boys." Naruto clones charged as the real one stayed behind. Mizuki managed to defeat a few, but the numbers were overwhelming. He was beaten to a pulp quickly. The clones disappeared as Mizuki fell to his knees on the ground. Naruto walked over and crouched down. "Goodbye Mizuki." He stabbed the traitor in the stomach and pulled up. Mizuki screamed and tried to stay alive. Naruto ignored him as he walked over to Iruka. The Chunin was breathing! "Iruka!" Naruto went to touch the original rescuer, but a kunai stopped him. Naruto stood up straight and looked around. Who else was with Mizuki? Real fear spread throughout Naruto's body as he felt someone right behind him. Someone that was extremely powerful.

"My beautiful Naru-chan," a chilling voice said. Naruto was paralyzed with fear. "Soon you'll be my pet and no harm will come to you ever again." Something kissed his neck, behind his ear. Naruto wanted to run and scream, but his legs wouldn't move. His voice was stolen by fear. "Until the day you beg for me, I'll be watching." The person disappeared along with the air of fear. Naruto let out a relieved breath as he spun around. Nobody stood there. He touched were the person kissed him. This was getting all too creepy. Somebody was after him. Who? "Goodbye Naru-chan." The voice again. He looked where it came from and met a genjutsu. Naruto screamed as he fell to the ground.

ICECOLD

Naruto hated the hospital. They had him in the psych ward for the first time in his life. He wouldn't talk about the faceless stranger. He was sure it was a guy, which made everything even creepier. He pushed away Kurenai and Iruka. A brand new hitai-ate stared at him from his bedside table. He kept pacing and looking all around the room for something that would point him in the direction of the man that caused so much fear in him. He sighed and gave up by sitting on the bed.

"I want to go now. Let me go," Naruto called. He waited for a nurse or the Hokage, but nobody came. He willed in his mind for Iruka or Kurenai, but, still, nobody came. The choking realization of isolation caught in his throat. He jumped out of the bed and ran over to the door. He was not staying in here. He wasn't crazy. He knew what he heard and saw. He feared the genjutsu because it showed him as the demon. He wasn't the demon. "Let me out!" Naruto screamed as he pounded on the door. It wasn't long before the orderlies burst in and sedated him. Naruto was placed onto the bed and was restrained. The Hokage watched from the door. Naruto's soulless eyes stared at him as they buckled him in.

"Today marks the ending of what should've been Naruto's fondest memories. He's no longer a child, so we can't treat him like one," the Hokage said as Kurenai and Iruka were held in the hall. Kurenai wanted to knock some sense into the old man, but the loyal side stopped her. She looked at the clean floor. "You may visit him. He'll be out in a few hours." The Third walked away as Kurenai rushed in. Iruka looked in through the door and tried to remember the child that adored Uchiha Itachi and feared Kurenai never coming back to see him. That Naruto never had to deal with killing or betrayal. That Naruto still was ignorant of the truth.

"Naruto, I'll make sure you're never in here again. I promise you that," Kurenai chanted. She held his bound hand tightly as he stared at the doorway with soulless eyes. The medicine shut his brain off. He was far, far away. Iruka had an unsettling fear that Naruto may never return to them. He ran away from the scene. He didn't want to see truth-knowing, soulless eyes or a confused Jonin anymore. He no longer wanted to see the too blank walls and sterile air. "It'll get better." Kurenai agreed with Iruka, but Naruto's tight, fearful grip on her hand had her anchored.

Naruto slurred out things that weren't understand as he looked at her with his dead eyes. Kurenai smiled. All Naruto thought was about his future Genin teammates. All he dreamt about was being happy with friends. All he saw was Kurenai's smile. All he could feel was her hand in his, making sure he was stuck in reality. The last sense was frightening to him. Even though his other senses had hope, the hearing was the most troubling. All he heard was that voice saying, "Until the day you beg for me, I'll be watching." For an unknown reason, Naruto began to fight the bindings and started screaming.

**Critiquing is most welcomed. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter Three: In The Rain

**I changed Naruto's heritage too. If some of the characters are OOC, don't complain because this is an AU fanfic, meaning some of them will be OOC.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke, as much as I dislike him, wouldn't have to suffer.**

**Chapter Three: In The Rain**

Naruto stared at the ground as he walked beside Kurenai down the hospital hall. They were releasing him because of the Genin class meeting. He had to find out about his team, and the doctors deemed him well enough to leave. He could still hear the creepy voice saying the same thing over and over again. He didn't want to know the truth anymore. He'd rather live the lie because the lie didn't have the voice. He scratched his arm through the new clothes Kurenai gave him. The long sleeve fishnet was annoying but gave him a more mature look (in the nurse's opinion). He ignored the red eyes staring holes into the back of his dark grey t-shirt and shoved his hand into the pockets of his olive green cargo pants.

"Naruto, are you excited?" Kurenai asked. Naruto was shocked when she spoke because the voice fell silent. He looked at her and shrugged. His hitai-ate was worn on his thigh, above his kunai pouch, because he wasn't ready to put it on his forehead. Kurenai didn't question him or persist on it being tied to his forehead. Naruto wasn't a child anymore. He was a young man now. "You have to be somewhat anxious to meet your new team?" Naruto held the hospital door open and thought about his soon-to-be teammates. Who were they? Would they accept him for him? "I hear the Hokage is creating a special Genin team to follow the teachings of Hatake Kakashi." Naruto shrugged again.

"I don't care about that team. I care about my team," Naruto said. His voice sounded far off as if he wasn't all there. Kurenai forced a smile and patted his back. He didn't flinch away from her like he wanted because he knew that she stopped the voice in his head. She brought him back to sanity. They reached the Academy rather quickly, and Naruto looked at her dead in the eye. "Thank you, Kurenai. You have no idea of what you've done for me." Naruto disappeared into the building, leaving the red eyed woman confused and waiting until it was time to take her team.

"Hello Naruto," Iruka said. He smiled at the scarred boy, but Naruto wouldn't look at him due to the bandages that peeked out of the Chunin's clothes. Guilt ate away at him. Naruto took his seat beside Sakura, who was too busy staring at Naruto's "archenemy", Uchiha Sasuke. In the beginning, Sasuke used to randomly attack Naruto for brainwashing Itachi and declared himself Naruto's enemy. "Attention!" Naruto stared sharply at the chalkboard. "Today is the day you leave behind these walls and halls. Today, you're Genin and equals. I speak from the bottom of my heart when I say that this place will miss you. Someday you will be my equal, but for now, you're a Genin. You'll be separated into teams of three under the tutelage of a Jonin. This Jonin and your teammates will become your best friends in time. One day you'll thank me for this." Iruka kept bad memories of his pre-Genin and Genin days. His entire team was killed. Jonin included. He was the only survivor. Nobody understood why. Iruka smiled at his students as he turned to pick up the list of teams. He pushed away memories of the investigation, hospital stays, and jail time. Iruka was forever an academy teacher because of a childish mistake. "You're now adults. The world is expecting great things from all of you." Iruka ran when his team needed him the most because he was afraid. Children run, but shinobi children never ran. They took death before running. Iruka sighed and read off the teams. "Team Seven is Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto resisted against shouting out. He clenched his fist under the desk. Iruka finished and opened the door for the Jonin to come in. Soon the room was cleaned out with Team Seven remaining. Naruto didn't look at Kurenai when she took her team away. "Team Seven, I'm actually going to look forward to see you advancing through the ranks." Iruka left quickly after that. Naruto immediately got out of his seat and walked down to the door.

"What are you doing? Don't do something to get us stripped of rank!" Sakura shouted. Naruto noticed that the voice was beaten in volume by the loud girl. He looked at her and shrugged. Making her even worse. She soon quieted while Naruto's back was turn. He felt staring, so he looked over at them. Sakura had a hand over her mouth as if to stop her from talking anymore. Sasuke had narrow eyes. Naruto knew what they were staring at. The hospital had cut his hair short, so the scars from beatings and jumping could be seen. He didn't care anymore. "Naruto, what happened to you?" Naruto froze. Only Kurenai cared about that. The Hokage left him to rot in the hospital. The white haired boy turned away from them. He simple took an eraser from the board and placed it in the door to fall on the next person to enter the room. Sakura was yelling at him about something, but he pretended not to hear her.

"Good idea. No Jonin would be caught by a simple child's trick," Sasuke said. Sakura instantly agreed with Sasuke. Naruto looked at them and kept back from talking to them. He found something new to hate. Fan girls were like a plague. He chalked it up to being something only other girls would understand. He pulled at his shirt collar as he returned to his seat. "You aren't a talker, are you?" Naruto looked at the black haired boy. He usually avoided anyone from the Uchiha clan, but since Itachi killed them, he stayed far away from Sasuke. He wasn't ready to make another Uchiha friend.

"I used to be as a child," Naruto said. Sakura asked the next question, and it was the most basic of all interrogation questions. Why? "I'm a living tragedy." He didn't trust them enough to know about Tora, Hikari, and Itachi. He still had nightmares. Sakura and Sasuke asked a few more questions, but Naruto looked away and didn't answer anymore. Why did they need to know? It was his business. The voice whispered at the back of his head. Taunting him almost. He could feel it practically crawling on his skin. He squeezed his eyes shut and wished for Kurenai's voice.

"Naruto?" Kurenai's voice asked. Naruto felt the voice retreat and sighed. He relaxed and kept his eyes closed until he felt someone touch his shoulder. He snapped his head up to look at Kurenai. She smiled at him. "Looks like someone didn't get any sleep last night." Naruto rubbed his eyes, thinking it was just his imagination that created the image. She was real. Thank goodness. Naruto shrugged in response and ignored his teammates. "I forgot to give you something this morning. I thought you'd want your early birthday present just in case one of us is out of the village." Naruto gave her his eyes smile and turned in what she remembered him as at ten. "I meant to give it to you when we left, but we got to talking, and it slipped my mind." Kurenai was probably finished with her students already, but Naruto didn't care. The voice was muted, and she remembered this year about his birthday. "Here you go." Kurenai smiled as she handed him the package. It was small, but it meant the world to Naruto.

"Thank you," Naruto said as he opened it. It was a necklace. The pendent on it was black with a different kanji on either side. One side had the kanji for illusion while the other had the kanji for fox. Naruto gave out another eye smile and slipped it around his neck. "Thank you." Naruto was trying to think of a way to stall her leaving because he hated the voice. "Are you done with your students already?" Naruto looked innocent to Kurenai. She smiled and sat down next to him. Sasuke and Sakura were confused by what was going on. It wasn't everyday you see a nonfamily member Jonin talking to a Genin that wasn't a student of theirs on friendly terms.

"I have to run a test on them tomorrow, but we finished the introductions. I have to say one thing, Naruto. My one student could give you a run for your money. He's so much like you," Kurenai said. Sasuke kept note of this. He knew it was between Kiba and Shino. Both of them were good fighters. Naruto shrugged and gave her a look that made her laugh. "Naruto, don't underestimate them so quickly. I'm sure they don't know what you keep up your sleeves." Kurenai noticed Sasuke and Sakura staring at her. She smiled at them as kindly as she could. What a terrible bunch for a team. "Who are your teammates, Naruto? It's rude not to introduce them." Naruto raised his eyebrow and received a glare for his troubles.

"Haruno Sakura, ranked highest in the class in intelligence and self-proclaimed Sasuke's future wife. Uchiha Sasuke, this year's Rookie of the Year and my self-proclaimed archenemy," Naruto said. Sakura resisted glaring at him while Sasuke looked away. He wasn't about to be insulted. "Kurenai, how did you get by my prank?" Kurenai smiled at the boy. She could still clearly remember the day he proclaimed that he would marry her. Naruto looked at the door to make sure the eraser was still there. It was.

"I came through the window," Kurenai said, pointing to the open window. Naruto nodded. He noted that it was getting late in the day. Where was their sensei? Nobody was this late. Naruto glared at Kurenai when she ruffled his hair before she stood up. She was leaving. Oh god no. The voice would come back. "Naruto, you stay safe. Meet me at Ichiraku's after you're done. It's on me for your graduation." Naruto nodded and was happy. Kurenai walked back over to the window. She looked back at her favorite person. "Naruto, that necklace is to be a reminder. If you lose sight of yourself, just look at it. It'll bring you back no matter what." Kurenai slipped out the window just as the door was opening. Naruto missed his prank pay off, but Sasuke laughed with Sakura. The white haired boy looked down at a silver haired Jonin staring at the eraser on the floor.

"My first impression is I hate you," Kakashi said. He gave them a smile that they saw with his only visible eye. Naruto shrugged. He was used to hatred. He would rather be hated and insulted than ignored. He placed mental blocks against the returning voice and listened for his instructions. "I'm sadly to inform you that you'll never see your friends again if you pass tomorrow. You'll be too busy being part of the Konoha Assassination Corps. You are all members of Assassin Team Sixty-seven, the first Genin group ever. Meet me on the roof for further information." Kakashi said all that with that damn smile of his. He was observing them. Assessing them. He would break these brats over and over again. "Don't be too slow." Kakashi disappeared, and Naruto went straight into action. He went out the window instead of the door. He climbed up the wall and heard Sakura's scream. He shook his head and made it to the roof first. Kakashi and him watched with amusement as two feathered Genin walked onto the room. "A good ninja always looks for traps. Especially assassins look for traps." Kakashi waited until they were all seated on a set of stairs. "So, introductions, tell me your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams." He waited, but nothing happened. Kakashi looked at the confused looks and sighed. "I'm Hatake Kakashi. I like many things and dislike very little. My hobbies and dreams aren't something important to know." Kakashi smiled as Sakura loudly complained about his introduction. "Pinky, first."

"I'm Haruno Sakura. My likes are (a glance at Sasuke). My hobbies are reading and flower art. My dreams are (another glance at Sasuke). My dislikes are Naruto and Ino," Sakura said. Naruto rolled his eyes at her antics. She had nothing against him. Kakashi watched with amusement. Sakura would break first. It was a guaranteed break. She would probably want to quit after the first assassination. Kakashi smiled behind his mask. This was going to be fun. More fun than he had imagined.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like tomatoes, training, and sparring Naruto. My hobbies are plotting ways to defeat Naruto and learning jutsu. My dislikes are when Naruto refuses to fight me and when I lose. I don't dream. I set goals. My goal is to kill a man and revive my clan," Sasuke said. He stared straight at Kakashi as he spoke. The Jonin understood the Uchiha's twisted logic. Naruto was close to Itachi, meaning that Naruto would be the closest thing to Itachi that Sasuke could test himself on. Kakashi figured it would be a tie between Naruto and Sasuke who would break first. Kakashi had a feeling Sasuke would lose. He set his eyes on the final member of Team Seven.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like very little and dislike many things. My hobbies are no concern of this team because my personal life isn't one to be discussed. My dreams are to fulfill a promise," Naruto said, not noticing the voice was silent. Kakashi smirked at the likes and dislikes part. This kid was good. Kakashi was going to have a lot of fun making this kid crumble like a ragdoll. Naruto was not going to receive any mercy from Kakashi. The Jonin relaxed and sighed.

"Even though you're a special squad, I still have to test you. Your test will last seventy-two hours, and it'll take place in Training Ground Forty-Four. The only way to pass this test is to come at me like you mean to kill. Mind you that this test holds a sixty-six percent failure rate," Kakashi said. He pulled out three scrolls and passed them out. "On the scroll gives the details of the equipment needed, a map of the area, and time you should be there. Treat these like mission scrolls. I hope you understand what I mean by that." Naruto was trying to figure out what Kakashi's game was. He put the scroll in his pocket while Sakura and Sasuke ripped theirs right open. "See you tomorrow." Kakashi disappeared in a poof. Naruto got up and left his teammates behind without a single word. What could he tell them? They already knew they were in for a long night to get the glue off.

Naruto stepped outside the academy and yawned. It was getting to be around dinnertime, so people were starting to clear the streets except for the couples and overworked parents. Naruto felt a twinge of hurt when none of them looked at him with glares. They were treating him like a ticking time bomb. The white haired boy was ready to scream that he was right there. He was close to begging them to punch him, laugh at his idiocy, and put him down. Naruto looked at all the people on the streets and masked his feelings. The voice was returning. It had stayed surprisingly quiet during Kakashi's instructions. The crazy boy shoved his hands in his pockets and began walking towards Ichiraku's, where Kurenai was waiting for him. She was talking with Ayame about something as he walked over. He quietly took his seat next to her and nodded at Ayame and her dad. Kurenai smiled at him.

"So, Naruto, do you want to meet here tomorrow after you take the second test?" Kurenai asked as two hot bowls of miso ramen were placed down in front of them. Naruto stared at the noodles and felt sick. Tomorrow was the beginning of Hell. He wouldn't look at her. Kurenai was worried about him. He wasn't himself anymore. "Naruto, if you need help, I'll get you some. It's okay. All shinobi go insane in the Assassin Corps." She knew about his team. She knew even before they left the hospital. Naruto looked at her and sighed.

"I won't be here tomorrow," Naruto said. He grabbed a pair of chopsticks as Kurenai was coming up with ways to talk him out of it. "My test is special. It's going to last seventy-two hours. I don't know what we'll be doing. I've got to go get supplies after this, so I can't stay long." Naruto broke the chopsticks and began eating. Kurenai sighed and began to eat her food as well. Naruto was okay. He had to be. "Kurenai, what kind of training will I be put through?" Kurenai's heart and stomach dropped. Naruto looked at her with confused eyes. He was just a kid, but it was Kurenai's duty as a Jonin to educate the Genin. Naruto was looking for education.

"Hell, Naruto. You'll be put through Hell. I suspect you'll have to kill criminals on death row until you don't care that the things you're hacking through are human still," Kurenai said. Her older brother was accepted into the corps before he died. He came home one night and just stared at her and their youngest brother. Kurenai never heard her brother laugh again. His joyful laughter died the day he killed a completely innocent woman that was mixed up in a trial. "Naruto, my older brother was in the corps. He came home every night and would watch everyone as if he was watching a movie. He stopped laughing and smiling. He stopped talking just before you were born. I think he was about to kill himself." Kurenai never wanted to admit to watching her brother clean up in the washroom, the room in the house where Father and Ni-san cleaned their weapons, uniforms, and skin. They even repaired their wounds in that room. Her older brother often came home with bloodstained clothes and dyed skin. For weeks, his skin held a light pink tone to it. Kurenai looked at Naruto now and couldn't picture that. "As soon as you can, get out." Kurenai unconsciously knew that Naruto would never leave the corps. Nobody every left them unless they were dead or too sick to continue.

"I should get going. I need to get some sleep tonight and get my supplies," Naruto said. He left rather quickly and was shuffling through his pockets to find something. Kurenai sighed and noticed that his bowl was half-eaten. He was probably feeling sick from the medication in the hospital. Kurenai paid for the meals and stared down the street, where the supply store was. She wanted to go with him, but he looked like he didn't want to be bothered, so Kurenai headed home.

ICECOLD

Naruto was the first one to show up at the gate to the forest. He carried only a small backpack that had adrenaline and caffeine shots, first aid kit, and two extra kunai. He took to wearing olive green cargo pants, dark grey top over a fishnet top, and his black tinted goggles someone gave for his birthday one year. He forgot the name by now, so it must've been someone he hadn't seen in awhile. Naruto looked through them at the sky and sighed. Everything was to be dark to him because nobody was light.

"How long have you been here?" a new voice asked. Naruto looked over at his teammates. They looked scared for the unspoken. Naruto shrugged. He couldn't remember. "Where did you get the weird goggles?" Sakura's voice cut through the one Naruto was growing use to hearing. He didn't know when it changed, but the voice was different from the one he heard in the forest. Sakura and Sasuke sat down near him and were quiet for a long time. "Is it true that you killed someone to become a Genin?" Naruto looked at her through the goggles and frowned. She was as dark as he expected.

"Yes," Naruto said after a long silence. He retreated back into the comfortable silence as the voice whispered in his ears. It wanted blood. Naruto clenched his fists. The voice told him of fear. He looked at Sakura and wondered how to get her to talk. "Talk. I don't care about what, but you have to start talking." Sakura, frightened by his tone, began talking about her cousins being in the ANBU. Heck, Sasuke opened up about a few new jutsu he was trying to get down. They looked at Naruto, who held a poker face. _Tell them about the man you killed. Tell him about the man you fear._ "I like ramen because my adopted father took me there the day before he left. For some unknown reason, I love fairy tales and hero stories. My aunt and father used to tell me them all the time. I dislike being ignored because it cuts extremely deep, to the point of a dull numb." The voice was retreating. Naruto felt better as they started another round of talking. Something had them connected as one.

It was an hour before Kakashi showed up. He was greeted by an interesting site. His students were challenging each other on who could stay balanced on their finger the longest. Sakura had obviously failed, and Sasuke was shaking. Naruto looked bored. Kakashi cleared his throat, and Sasuke fell down. Naruto stood back up at looked at the tardy shinobi. Kakashi wondered what kind of fun he could have with this test. These kids needed to be broken. The breaking of them should be fun.

"Okay, time to reveal your exam," Kakashi said. He brought out two silver bells. The team was confused. Two bells? Get real. He must've dropped one somewhere. "You have to get a bell before the end of the time limit. If you don't then you go back to the academy." Kakashi clipped the bells to his waist. "Yes, I'm aware there are only two. One person will be sent to the academy." Kakashi smiled at them. Naruto didn't want to look at the forest beyond the gate. Something about the place made him shiver. He followed Sakura and Sasuke as Kakashi led them into the forest without any second thoughts. "One…two…three…Go!" They all disappeared except for Kakashi, who locked the gate with a chakra seal. He looked around him and took what looked like a Sunday stroll through the scary place.

ICECOLD

Naruto finished laying traps out around his recovery point, a giant tree with roots coming up from under the earth. This would be the spot he'd return to no matter what. He double checked everything before leaving to find Kakashi. It wasn't hard because Sasuke made a lot of noise when fighting. Stupid kid. Naruto remained in the shadows as Sasuke's fight finished. Naruto noticed something about Kakashi's expression. It looked disappointed, but he wasn't looking at Sasuke. Naruto found this interesting and retreated because there was no way he could fight alone. He needed reinforcements. Sakura and Sasuke were going to help willing or not. He didn't care.

Sakura was hiding, waiting for the right opportunity. She thought her spot was undetectable, but she was wrong as a kunai dropped down into the earth in front of her. She jumped out of fear and thought she was being silly. She noticed that the kunai had a note attached to it. It was directions to a locating from her hiding spot with a small instruction. 'Come to assist in defeating the Scarecrow at dawn.' Sakura didn't know what to do. She looked at the directions and felt like a baby for being afraid. She was willing to help because she was not going to be the weak one anymore.

Sasuke retreated after his fight to a pond. He was tensed and ready for any. When a kunai flew into the ground, he nearly fell into the water out of fear. He glared at the weapon and noticed a note attached to it. The note contained directions from the pond to another location. Sasuke won't have trusted it except for the message that said, 'Come to assist in defeating the Scarecrow at dawn.' Naruto must've grown a brain recently. Sasuke smirked and couldn't wait for dawn to roll around.

Kakashi smiled to himself as he read Icha Icha. They were all well hidden. Only morning would draw them out like ants. He settled himself into a tree and stayed awake because he didn't want to be left open to an attack. Kakashi noticed something about the eerie silence. The animals and the bugs were never this quiet. There wasn't a single noise. Someone more powerful than them had entered the forest. Kakashi wanted to leave it at it was Naruto's aura of being the Kyuubi container, but he couldn't. The silence was suffocating. Kakashi went to check on his students, careful not to break the silence.

ICECOLD

The darkness and silence bothered Naruto as he sat in his hiding spot. He couldn't stop thinking of the night Mizuki died. The silence claimed the voice in the back of his mind too. It was becoming all too creepily similar to that night. Naruto had removed his goggles once the darkness fell and kept a few explosive notes in his pocket. Something moved to his left, making Naruto jump. He stood up and looked around. Quickly, he checked his traps. They were still okay, so he went back to sitting down. It was probably an animal. Naruto pleaded mentally for the voice to come back and break the silence. Not a single word came from his mind. He was definitely losing it.

"Who's there!" Naruto shouted in desperation. He was really losing it. Naruto scrambled to his feet and pulled out a single kunai. "I'm armed!" Naruto felt childish. He was terrified though. Fear had engulfed his soul. One of his traps went off with a shout and scream. Naruto rushed to see what happened. None of the traps were lethal. They were more annoying than anything really. "It's just you two." Sakura was trying to help Sasuke out of being hung from a tree by his ankle. "I thought you were someone else. Thinking about, you're the only two that wouldn't have seen those traps." Naruto used the kunai to cut the rope and turned away. "It's a little early don't you think?" Naruto didn't care. He was thankful for the company. Sakura helped Sasuke up and followed Naruto back to his hiding spot.

"It was stupid of you to shout out," Sasuke said. He wasn't angry. "Are you afraid of the dark?" Naruto looked at Sasuke like he was crazy. Naruto wasn't afraid of the dark. He was afraid of what came out of the darkness. "Why should we help you defeat Kakashi? There are only two bells." Naruto closed his eyes and tried to see if anything or anybody was nearby. He sighed and sat down against the tree. He drew into the ground with his finger. It was a battle plan. "Why should we help you?" Sasuke was annoyed now. He knew Naruto didn't talk much, but now the boy seemed agitated.

"I need your help, and you need mine. I'm not going back to the Academy. They'll put me away until classes start," Naruto said. The doctors were talking to the Hokage about that. They wanted Naruto to stay longer if he didn't pass this test. "Teamwork. I remember Kurenai talking about Kakashi one day. She was complaining because even though he values teamwork, he doesn't work well with some people." Naruto was drawing on old memories. "He looked rather disappointed in your fight with him, but it wasn't because you failed. He was staring at the air around you as if disappointed that you were alone." Sasuke nodded. He looked at the drawing. Two circles were holding onto a square while a third circle was coming straight for the square.

"We need something to take Kakashi out. He's too strong for two of us to hold for very long," Sasuke said. In the time they were able to hold Kakashi down, they couldn't get the bells. Barely brush them probably. Naruto nodded and was in deep thought. Sakura just watched because Naruto's plan was more possible than anyone else's. She looked at the drawing and saw what could work.

"You could stab him or inject him with something," Sakura said. Naruto looked at her and nodded. He began looking through his pockets and bag. A syringe fell out of the bag's pocket along. The liquid inside was clear, and the needle had a cover on it. Naruto smiled as he picked it up. "Naruto, what is that? That seems dangerous." Naruto looked at Sakura and shrugged.

"It's sedatives. I'm to use it to sleep at night for the rest of the week. This is probably enough to knock him out for a few minutes. They're not as strong as the ones I've received in the hospital, so a few minutes are all we'll get," Naruto said. He looked at the syringe and smiled scarily. "Who wants to be the one to give it to me?" Naruto's smile was forced as his eyes darkened. Sakura and Sasuke were confused. "I need this to sleep, but I'm too scared to do it by myself." Sasuke sighed and got up. He walked away rather agitated. "Sasuke! This isn't the time to go to the bathroom!" Naruto coughed, which frightened Sakura. She was disturbed by her teammates' behavior.

"He's gone," Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and put the syringe into his kunai pouch. He went over the plan one more time and made it clear that Sakura and Sasuke would have to hold tight for at least thirty seconds. "He's a Jonin, so it'll be hard." Naruto nodded. Thirty seconds was all they needed for Naruto to inject the Jonin and maybe a minute before the drugs took effect. "Naruto, is this safe?" Naruto looked at Sasuke in surprised. Who cared? "We don't want to kill him." Naruto scratched his nose.

"If they gave a twelve-year-old this amount, it's safe for a twenty-six-year-old. If it hurts him, we'll take him to the hospital. No problem," Naruto said, shrugging. He rested against the tree a little more and closed his eyes. "No worries about watch. Kakashi isn't around, and I've got enough traps around to scare off or stop any animal." Sakura looked around into the darkness. "Besides, they're afraid of this spot." Sasuke was about to question, but Naruto was already asleep. The forest did seem quiet now that he thought about it. Not a peep came from any bugs or animals. Scary really.

ICECOLD

Morning brought rain, a shinobi's worse enemy. Naruto sighed as he put his goggles on. His vision was already bad without them, so it didn't matter much. He looked at Sakura and Sasuke. They were soaked as well. There were no talks on how the weather was or the day's activities. They were quiet except for Naruto's mind. It started back up again as soon as the rain started. The voice was complaining about the rain and how it was cold. Naruto yawned and mentally agreed with the voice for once.

"Naruto, be careful," Sakura said before Sasuke and her went off to search for Kakashi. Naruto would be trailing them, but he wouldn't be close enough to be spotted. The rain depressed him as he left that spot soon after the other two were gone. Why did it depress him that it was rain? Nobody died in the rain. Everybody died when it was happier out. Naruto planned to die when it rain. He didn't even glance back at the spot as he left because the voice told him not to.

Kakashi was a hard man to find, but Sakura and Sasuke succeeded. They attacked him and latched onto his legs as he dodged the first attacks. He didn't know what to do except kick his legs out. He felt another person latch onto his back and something pointing at a vein in his neck. He stopped moving and glanced at Naruto. The white haired boy smiled and patted Kakashi's face.

"Goodnight, sensei," Naruto said. He stabbed the vein with the needle and injected the sedatives. Kakashi immediately knew what they were up to and went through the hand seals for a genjutsu. He only had time to slap Naruto on the forehead before going down. Naruto stumbled backwards from the knocked out Jonin before falling down unconscious as well. Sakura quickly removed the bells and ran over to where Sasuke was checking over Naruto. There weren't any markings that indicated anything. They were lost and didn't know what to do.

"Sasuke, what do we do?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked at her and shrugged. He didn't know. "This wasn't part of the plan." Sakura tried using the genjutsu dispeller, but it didn't work. They looked through Naruto's bag for something, but nothing appeared. The bag was almost empty. "We have to wait for Kakashi to get up. He'll be up soon because Naruto said it would only be a few minutes." Sakura brought her knees to her chest and wrapped one arm around them while her other hand held Naruto's. She wasn't going to leave, and neither was Sasuke. Not without Kakashi and Naruto.

ICECOLD

Kakashi woke up with a headache and stared up at the sky. It was still raining and was getting dark out. He sat up and expected his students to be gone, but Sasuke and Sakura were still there, sitting next to a still unconscious Naruto. Kakashi ran through his sleepy mind what happened. They used Naruto's sedatives on him. Naruto must've thought Kakashi would only be out for a few minutes. They gave the twelve-year-old enough sedatives to knock out a grown man. The Jonin stood up and walked (stumbled) over to his students. They passed because they used teamwork. He was proud and confused. Naruto was still out. Sasuke jumped up when Kakashi got near.

"Stand down. You three passed," Kakashi said. He noticed that the forest was stilled almost to a complete pause. "He's under a powerful genjutsu. For the first twelve hours, he'll remain unconscious in an almost dead state. The next twenty-four hours will be Hell because he'll be living in a nightmare world. It was a mistake, but if I had woken up earlier, I would've been able to reverse it." Kakashi fell to his knees and raised Naruto's goggles. He lifted up one of the eyelids. "See." Naruto's pupils were dilating. "It's too late to stop it." Kakashi sighed. "I'll take him someplace safe. You two go home and rest up. In three days I was you to meet me in front of the Academy. Your test for the Assassin's Corps will take place then." Kakashi watched them leave because he ordered them too. They were going to make fine soldiers. In three days, they will hate him and want to leave the shinobi life behind.

Kakashi threw Naruto over his shoulder and looked around. The forest held no sound. Only the rain made any noise. It was frightening and made Kakashi worried. Who was out there? Someone more frightening than the Kyuubi had to be the cause. Kakashi couldn't sense anyone, so it was really bugging him. He jumped into the trees and sped out of the forest. He couldn't help Naruto, but he knew who could. She would be the only one in Konoha able to help him.

ICECOLD

"I can't help him," Kurenai said. She looked at the sleeping body of her friend. Kakashi hadn't moved from the doorway. "I suppose I can watch over him while this blows over. He'll react better when he wakes up if I'm here." Kurenai wished she knew how to stop this genjutsu. It was something she had been working on for ten years. "I still can't believe he gave you sedatives." Kakashi looked at her. Kurenai smiled and shrugged. "You can check in on him tomorrow. See you later, Kakashi." The Jonin nodded and walked out into the rain. Kurenai looked back at Naruto. "I can't image what is going through your mind right now." Naruto's brows scrunched up as if he were in pain.

"Itachi, please don't leave," Naruto mumbled. Kurenai shook her head and went to get dry clothes for the boy to wear. He wasn't going to awake anytime soon. She left the room, and Naruto rolled over. He was battling his demons and was probably losing. Nobody knew exactly what went on in the nightmare. It was different for everybody. Naruto's were probably worse.

**Okay, next chapter's end will be with Naruto conscious. Don't forget to review. I live on reviews people. – Kyuubi no Kitsune0101**


	4. Chapter Four: Darkest Before the Dawn

**I changed Naruto's heritage too. If some of the characters are OOC, don't complain because this is an AU fanfic, meaning some of them will be OOC.**

**Naruto will be OOC in nightmare realm because, well, you'll see.**

**Italics are Naruto inside the genjutsu.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Kushina would've survived.**

**Chapter Four: Darkest Before the Dawn**

_Naruto was running through a maze of darkness. He was only four again. He didn't know what was chasing him, but every fiber of his being told him to run. Run as fast and as far as he could. He stopped for a second and felt the ground tremble. Naruto's heart was going even faster than his legs were. Before him stood a very familiar man who smiled down at Naruto._

"_Little man, why are you so afraid?" Tora asked. Naruto ran over to his dead friend and hugged him. He didn't care how cold Tora felt. A dark chuckle came with the trembling as it came closer. Naruto looked up into the face of the Kyuubi, who was laughing at Naruto's attempts to run. He got down close and blew hot air at the child, sending him tumbling into a black wall. Tora didn't seem fazed. "It'll be okay, little man. The nightmares go away in the end." The Kyuubi opened his mouth and out came an army of foreign shinobi who took turns killing Tora before Naruto's eyes._

"_**Run, child, run. Run away from the truth because in the end, I'll make sure you have nothing more to lose before I eat you whole," **__the Kyuubi bellowed. Naruto screamed and started to run as fast as he could. Where was the exit? He didn't stop screaming as he ran because he couldn't, even though his voice was long gone. The Kyuubi wasn't too far behind._

Kurenai's worries increased when Naruto started screaming loudly and shaking violently. She was afraid to leave to get Kakashi, but thankfully, Kiba and Shino showed up to ask her about their training session. The rain was beating the earth, trying to spring forth life from the cold ground. Kurenai let her male students into her living room and tried to listen to their questions. The screaming wouldn't stop. It had changed from that of a frighten child or that of an animal's. Kiba was holding his ears with tears in his eyes. He looked ready to run.

"Kurenai, what do you have locked up in here?" Kiba cried. He couldn't take it anymore and took off out into the rain. Kurenai sighed and looked at Shino. The bug boy didn't seem to be bothered by the screaming. She really needed someone to go get Kakashi for her, so maybe Shino would be able to help her. He seemed to be waiting for something.

"Shino, can you go find Hatake Kakashi? Tell him I need him and that it's urgent. Thank you, and please try to find Kiba afterwards. We might want to make sure he still has his ears," Kurenai said. She watched Shino leave before rushing back to Naruto. The white haired boy stopped scream and moving. He looked dead almost except sobs were coming from his thin frame. Kurenai was afraid. Naruto hadn't said anything in understandable words since she got him changed into dry clothes. "It'll be over soon, Naruto. Shino went to get Kakashi. Kakashi will know what to do. It'll be okay." She wiped away some of Naruto's tears, but she gave up in the end because he wasn't going to stop.

_Naruto was still four and running as fast as his little legs could carry him. He tripped and curled up into a ball. He started to cry because it felt hopeless. When was the last time he cried? He didn't want to die. He didn't want to be killed in this darkness by the demon. A soft hand touched his shoulder gently. Naruto stared hopelessly up into the face of Hikari. She smiled him like she used to._

"_Naruto, it's okay to cry. Tora was a hero," Hikari said. The darkness reformed into the familiar cemetery. He looked at the stone in front of him and cried harder. "Naruto, don't let this hurt too much. We'll get through this together." The trembling in the ground started again, but Naruto didn't have the strength to get up. He didn't want to move. He just wanted to stay put. "Tora was amazing, huh?" Naruto stopped listening to Hikari. He didn't want to talk to her because he knew she was going to die._

"_**Little brat, have you finally given up?" **__the Kyuubi asked as he walked over and stared at Naruto. Naruto looked up and wanted to scream. All that came out was tears. He had a feeling of what would happen. Hikari couldn't see Kyuubi because Kyuubi was Naruto's nightmare. Naruto tried to get up, but he couldn't move. The Kyuubi changed into a man wearing a dark hood. Naruto stared at the man's grin. He watched the man kill Hikari with a single wound to her throat. The blood pooled around Naruto and the grave. The name changed to Hikari. Naruto touched it with a bloodied hand. __**"Your presence is enough to drive those around you to death. Everyone will die. You will forever watch them die."**__ Naruto only cried as he got up again. It took him mere seconds to run away from the human Kyuubi. __**"I love this chase very much."**_

Naruto stopped crying just as Kakashi arrived with Kiba and Shino. Kurenai only let Kakashi into the room because she didn't want to scare off her students again. It wasn't natural for unrelated shinobi sleeping in each others' houses with so many years apart. Kakashi tapped Naruto's nose, but there wasn't a single reaction. Not a twitch came from the trapped boy. Kurenai wanted an explanation to this whole thing. She refused to let Kakashi get away without one.

"The genjutsu I used was something I picked up in my travels. It puts the victim in a continuous nightmare. It brings up bad memories or fears. It's different for everyone. For the first twelve hours, the victim would be able to be released because it takes about that much time for the genjutsu to reach the memories and fears to conjure up the nightmare. Some signs of the nightmare will appear on the outside. Bruising and cuts are rare, but they happen," Kakashi said. He looked at Naruto with suspicion. What he wouldn't give to know what Naruto was seeing. His own experience was watching his father, Obito, and Rin die over and over again. "Kurenai, I don't know how extreme these can get. I heard a rumor of a victim once clawing out his own eyes due to what he saw." Kakashi walked to the door. "I'll be right back with Minato's notes." Kakashi disappeared, and Kurenai checked over Naruto quickly.

"Stop!" Naruto screamed. Cuts suddenly exploded from his body. Naruto's eyelids opened to show the white of Naruto's eyes. Kurenai rushed through her shock to get bandages because the Kyuubi wasn't healing him. She passed her students and ignored Kiba's question on the blood. She found the first aid kit and ran back to the bedroom. She finished bandaging Naruto up as Kakashi came back. He looked confused on why his student was bleeding. "Stop!" This was definitely stranger than normal.

"I found a way to get him out of there," Kakashi said. He was holding a stack of bound papers. They looked old and worn. "Naruto must have a happy memory somewhere." Kakashi sat down against the wall and began flipping through the notes. "Minato wanted to document this jutsu, so I was the victim for him to see the outside effects. Minato became the victim to see the inside effects, and he told me he had found a way to break out of it. It's risky because after doing so, Minato's demeanor changed. He was more agitated and cold. Kushina told me all about it." Kurenai looked at Naruto, who had settled into silence again. What could have possibly happened to him?

"Kurenai-sensei, Shino and I are worried about you. We want to help," Kiba said behind the door. Kakashi looked at his friend. She sighed and opened the door. Shino and Kiba were let inside the room. "Naruto?" He looked between the Jonin. "You have been hiding a sick Naruto?" Kurenai thanked her lucky stars that Kiba wasn't all too bright. "I guess even freaks like Naruto can get sick." The comment made Kurenai a little ticked off, but what other word described Naruto? "Shino, are you okay?" Shino wouldn't step any farther than the doorway.

"They sense strong emotions coming off of him. He's unstable and could attack at any moment. They are afraid of the chakra he's giving out," Shino said. Kurenai looked at Naruto and almost laughed. Naruto was dangerous awake and asleep. Only Shino noticed the trembling. Naruto was afraid of something. He couldn't walk away because he had to see. "Kurenai-sensei, he'll be awake soon. The fear is leaving him." Shino stood there as everyone else didn't know what to say. They just looked at Naruto.

_Naruto ran through the darken halls and didn't notice that he was becoming taller. He now stood at the height he was when he was eight. He stopped in a clearing that brought back painful memories. He walked to the center and found not a single mark of the battle remained. He lifted up his shirt and saw not a single scar. Something was wrong._

"_**Honestly, how far can you run? How much more of this can you take?"**__ the Kyuubi asked. He walked over to Naruto in another human form. Naruto winced and looked pathetic at the form the Kyuubi took. __**"Oh, you like? I thought going as Itachi would brighten you up."**__ Kyuubi-Itachi drew his sword and charged Naruto. The boy began running again to avoid being hurt. All the hits made were shallow, but they stung terribly. Naruto whined as he tried to get away. __**"I'll do what Itachi couldn't. You know why he let you live, Naruto?" **__Naruto tried shouting to get the Kyuubi to stop, but nothing happened. __**"He let you live because you were pathetic. It wasn't worth his time to kill you." **__Naruto screamed as the sword found its way to the familiar spot in his abdomen. __**"Start running again, Naruto."**__ Naruto ripped the sword out and ran away._

"_Stop! Stop! Stop!" Naruto shouted as he ran. The Kyuubi smiled as he turned back into a giant fox. This was much more interesting than listening to the fool Yondaime declaring that he would defeat him. The Kyuubi took his sweet time to follow Naruto through the dark halls. He wasn't ready to end it yet, but he felt that it was coming to an end. He followed Naruto's shouts and smiled at the fear behind them._

"I found it!" Kakashi said. He had continued to look through the notes while Kurenai explained everything to Kiba and Shino. "Minato recorded that the way he got out was killing his most precious person the first time, but the second time he killed what was haunting him in the nightmare." Never in the notes did it say what haunted the former Hokage. Kakashi wasn't too concerned about that. "Minato had a third slot opened, but he never got around to going under a third time. Kushina was pregnant, and after that, the Kyuubi attacked." Minato never survived that long.

"Kakashi, how much did Minato change?" Kurenai asked. She didn't want to lose Naruto to darkness. She already felt like she was losing him. Kurenai was worried about the child she had grown attached to. Kiba looked at Shino, who didn't motion or say anything. He could tell the fear behind her voice. Kakashi put the notes on a nightstand and looked at the floor. What could he tell her? "Kakashi, I have to know. I've watched Naruto grow. I've watched him become what he was. I don't know if I can go without knowing anymore what could happen." Kurenai was remembering the four-year-old who declared that he would marry her. Kakashi didn't touch the notes. He didn't have to.

"Minato's personality changed to where he was irritated easily. He yelled more and became violent. He wouldn't tell anyone of us what was going on, but I saw that it was putting a lot of strain on his relationships," Kakashi said. He gave Kiba and Shino a look that sent them out into the living room again. Kakashi walked over to Naruto and just stood there, staring at him. "He became himself again during the course of Kushina's pregnancy. I was told that he still had some troubles." Kakashi walked away and turned to the door. "I'll be back soon. I'm going to see if we can get some sedatives from the medics. We might need them." Kakashi left and took Shino and Kiba with him. He figured he'd give Kurenai some time alone with Naruto. He wanted to visit the hospital anyway.

"Naruto, you just can't stay out of trouble?" Kurenai said. She got a chair and sat it beside the bed. Naruto coughed, which made her jump a bit, but no blood appeared. He was back to being still and silent. "Too bad I can't travel back in time. I would've saved you from all this hurt years ago." Kurenai sat down in the chair and didn't say anything more. The silence captured the room. The only thing that moved were the tears falling from Kurenai's eyes.

_Naruto wasn't eight anymore as he continued to run. He had bypassed twelve to being a tall man. He had been running for what felt like forever, but he wasn't about to stop. The Kyuubi wasn't too far behind. Naruto could feel the thunder below his feet. He continued as the darkness continued. He wouldn't stop because Naruto watched everything bad over again. Tora, Hikari, and Itachi were his precious people. He had one more, but he was about to let the Kyuubi use her image or memories to hurt him. He wouldn't let that pain in._

"_**Naruto! Where are you, my precious plaything?" **__the Kyuubi bellowed into the darkness. Naruto's body trembled in fear, but he didn't even stumble in his running. The nightmare was starting to fade. Naruto didn't notice as the darkness became a subtle grey. He didn't care because until he was awake, he would continue to run. The Kyuubi had only one more trick up his sleeve, and Naruto wouldn't let him hurt her. __**"No matter how far you run, I'll find a way." **__Naruto ran until he ran into someone. They were in a white room, and Kurenai stood before him in a white dress. Naruto wanted to cry because she was going to die before his eyes. He just knew it._

"_You just can't stay out of trouble for too long, huh?" Kurenai said, smiling at him. Naruto stood up and looked around him. Everything was white and felt warm. He was afraid. This was just like all the other times. He looked older, but he didn't feel older. Kurenai wasn't a day over nineteen, when he first met her. He felt hurt as he watched her. "Naruto, are you okay?" Naruto wasn't okay. He would never be okay. "Come on, Naruto. Let's dance." She spun around in front of him. Naruto didn't move. He didn't want to taint her with his touch. A presence appeared behind him._

"_**She's beautiful, Naruto. If you don't want her, I'll take her,"**__ Kyuubi said. He was in his human form again. Naruto frowned and turned to face him. __**"Something wrong?" **__The Kyuubi disappeared and reappeared by Kurenai. He had a clawed hand by her throat. __**"I could easily slit her throat. You'll be left with nothing, but I'd kill you before you made it to the darkness again."**__ Naruto looked at Kurenai and the Kyuubi. He smiled and stood his ground._

"_Do it because you're not real. She's not real. I'm not afraid of you," Naruto said. Kurenai faded away, but the white remained. The Kyuubi looked stunned but soon switched to looking sick. His skin began to bubble until he changed into a giant, dark monster. "So this is what you look like?" Naruto felt the real Kyuubi starting to send chakra to him. He smiled at the monster. "I'm going to love killing you." Naruto charged at the monster with red, glowing claws._

Naruto was still unmoving and quiet, but Kurenai could feel his chakra expanding. It was powerful. She figured Naruto was just about to wake up. She hoped Kakashi would return soon. The rain had picked up and was sounding like stones against her window. Somewhere in the distance was thunder. It felt like it was speaking of the impending doom. Kurenai hated the rain because the rain washed everything away except for memories. She stared out the window before looking at Naruto.

"Maybe you'll wake up when the rain has stopped, but I have a feeling that won't happen. You and the rain go together like a song," Kurenai said. She smiled sadly and brushed some of the hair from his face. He was hot to the touch, which worried her a bit, but Naruto was always warm. "I hope you can defeat your demons and come back to me. It'll be a fairytale ending indeed." Kurenai wanted to hang onto the smallest of hope that Naruto wouldn't change.

_Naruto was having trouble. He had brought the monster down, but he couldn't land the killing blow. The monster was just toying with him now. What was wrong with him? Naruto stumbled to stand up again. He was panting and looked at the monster as he changed his form again. Naruto was frozen in place when he saw who it was. He couldn't attack anymore._

"_**Naruto, can you kill me while I wear the face of the woman you love,"**__ the monster said. He had changed into looking like Kurenai. Naruto fell to his knees and felt like he could feel the rain fall. The Kyuubi chakra retreated as Naruto gave up. The monster laughed. __**"Pathetic. I was hoping to have a lot more fun with you." **__Naruto could kill anyone that wore the face of Kurenai. That was just like asking him to murder his own heart. He hung his head as the monster walked over. __**"You really are a pathetic being. Everyone you loved has left except her, and you hang on to a worthless hope that she won't leave you like they did." **__The monster laughed as he kicked Naruto's head. Naruto didn't care. He looked up with blank eyes. __**"I never thought you could even attempt to kill me. I was right." **__Naruto looked at the ground where his blood lay. This wasn't Kurenai, even if it wore her face. Naruto attacked and was able to get his hands around the monster's neck. He watched as the life left the red eyes that he adored on another person. He smiled as he dropped the monster. It was over. The white disappeared as light broke through. He was free._

Naruto groaned as he woke up. He blinked and looked around the room he was in. This wasn't his apartment, so this was either Kakashi's place or some secret hide out. Naruto noticed a chair sitting by the bed and felt terrible. He recognized some of the place. It was Kurenai's house. He killed her in his nightmare. It may have been the monster, but it was still wearing Kurenai's face. Naruto sighed and stared at the ceiling. He could hear people arguing outside the door.

"He's a ward of Konoha. They make the decisions concerning his health," an unfamiliar voice shouted. Naruto didn't hear the response. He threw his blankets back and didn't notice the blood on the sheets. "Yuhi-san, you and Hatake-san have to back down. When Uzumaki is unconscious or unable to make his own decisions, his next of kin or the council will decide. His next of kin is dead, and the council passed the duty onto a medic." There was more arguing from another muffled voice. Naruto stood up out of the bed and looked at the door. "It is my professional opinion as a medic that Uzumaki Naruto be admitted to the psych ward for extensive testing." Naruto didn't notice many things. He didn't hear the rain or feel the cool air on his bare chest. He opened the door and looked at a scrawny medic trying to look tough before Kakashi and Kurenai. "Uzumaki!" The room was quiet.

"I'm conscious and well aware of my health," Naruto started. He walked passed everyone to the door. He stood there and looked at their shocked faces. "If you had seen my updated medical forms due to my update in status, you would have seen that my next of kin were Kurenai and Iruka." Naruto wouldn't even look at Kurenai. He had a haunted look in his eyes as if he was guilty of something. "I can't stay any longer. Goodbye." Naruto opened the door and disappeared into the rain without anything on his feet or a jacket. Kurenai ran to the door.

"Naruto!" Kurenai shouted. It was lost within the pounding of the rain. Kakashi walked over to her and tried to put a hand on her shoulder. She slapped it away. "We have to go find him. He could get sick out there." Kakashi knew it was hopeless. It took forever for Kiba, Shino, and him to find the hospital in the rain. It made everything darker and unrecognizable. He stopped Kurenai from leaving. She looked ready to cry because Naruto didn't even glance at her.

"Kurenai, you won't find him. One, it's pouring out there. Two, Naruto is an expert at hiding. I could barely find him during the test I gave. Three, he's hurting because of what he did. It had something to do with you, but you'll have to wait until he comes to you," Kakashi said. Kurenai nodded. She walked away as Kiba and Shino took the medic back to the hospital. Kakashi stayed for about a minute longer before disappearing into the rain. He went to see the Hokage about something. Kurenai was in the bedroom, watching on the window in case Naruto came back.

ICECOLD

Naruto collapsed in front of the stone that bored many names. He looked through all of them for his hero's name. He spotted the name and cried. Was it his fault that Tora and Hikari died? Was he really that pathetic that Itachi wouldn't even kill him? Naruto cried because he was able to in the harsh rain. He didn't care about the cold because before him was the only proof that heroes weren't forgotten. Only monsters were forgotten out in the rain. He laughed bitterly at that.

"I'm truly a monster, aren't I?" Naruto said. He looked at all the names on the stone and wondered how many of them perished because of the Kyuubi. He found the Yondaime's name and figured he was the final name of the Kyuubi victims. "You should've just had me killed when I was a baby. Somebody should've ended my life because it's not doing me much good to stay alive." Naruto couldn't end his own life because he didn't want to think about Kurenai's reaction. "Maybe when I die, they'll all throw a party or something. Monsters don't get welcome homes or good lucks. They get nothing but a glare and nasty words." Naruto brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. "Hikari, you and Tora were wrong. I'm not a prince or a hero. I'm the monster that princes and heroes kill to go home to their loved ones that are left." Naruto stared at the stone until he heard footsteps behind him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I should go," a woman said. She was wearing a black dress and looked to be around Kakashi's age. Naruto got up to stop her from leaving. She didn't have to go. Naruto stood before her and saw the sadness reflected in her brown eyes. "My name is Rin. I'm sorry to chase you away. Usually nobody is here when it rains." Rin was starting cry. "I just feel closer to my loved ones when it rains." Naruto smiled at Rin the best he could.

"Rin, they're always nearby even in the sunshine. Don't go getting sick to be close to them when they're always by your side," Naruto said. He ran off before Rin could react. He didn't want to be near the stone anymore because he wasn't going to get any closer to Tora and Hikari by sitting there. He didn't want to be around the stone that only spoke of the loved ones gone. Naruto didn't see Rin watching him leave. He didn't see her smile at the stone as she patted it.

"Obito, I just met a child today that spoke the truest words I've ever heard," Rin said. She smiled at the rain and decided that she would come back tomorrow for the sun. "Obito, I'm sorry I can't stay long. It's raining, and I now remember that you hate the rain." She gave the snow a goodbye and left for home. She passed a Jonin that was trying to get his soaked cigarette lit. She smiled at him and continued on. Sarutobi Asuma felt like he should remember the smiling lady, but he couldn't. He sighed and gave up on his cigarette. The others were dry in their box, but he didn't want to risk them for a buzz.

"Man, how long is it going to rain?" Asuma asked. He needed to get a hot shower and some food. He made a mental list on what he was going to do when he got home. He walked onto the bridge and noticed a boy sitting there, staring at the water below. He recognized the child as the Kyuubi boy. "Hey, kid, you shouldn't be out here in the rain without a coat or a shirt on." The child looked at him with confused eyes. He looked down at his chest and seemed to finally notice that he wasn't wearing a shirt. "Geez, kid, don't you have someone to take care of you?" Pain flashed before his eyes.

"My name isn't kid. It's Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto said. He looked down at the water again and wondered if the fish liked the rain. He was surprised that this Jonin sat next to him. Their legs were over the bridge, and if it kept raining, their feet would soon be touching the water. "I wonder if the fish like the rain. They seem to be swimming about more often in the rain." The Jonin nodded and sighed. "You can go if you want. I don't care because it's not like you have to be here." Asuma felt like he had to sit next to this kid. Something about Naruto's blue eyes drew Asuma in.

"Look, Naruto, I don't have anywhere to be, and right now, I don't even have anyone to go home to," Asuma said. He looked at Naruto and saw every scar and bandage. "How come a Genin like you has so many scars and bandages?" Naruto shrugged and stared harder at the water. "My name is Asuma." Asuma. Naruto met another person. He looked at the Jonin and noticed not a single shred of fear. Asuma smiled and ruffled Naruto's wet hair. "Why do you have white hair, kid? Kakashi already made you old?" Naruto covered his hair with his hands and glared at Asuma.

"I've always had white hair. It makes me special!" Naruto said. He sounded like the toddler that was defending his hair in an apartment so many years ago. He stopped himself from continuing and started to cry age. Asuma didn't know what he did wrong. He tried apologizing about the hair, but Naruto didn't react to anything. "Asuma, I think it's best if you don't talk to me anymore. I'm a monster, and nobody is friends with monsters." Naruto silently got up and ran away from the bridge. He didn't want to hear Asuma's response. He didn't want to see the confusion on the older man's face. He just wanted to get rid of these feelings inside. He hated himself for what he was about to do.

ICECOLD

Konoha was muted by the rain. They always had a heavy rainfall once a week during the spring time. Summer storms were worse. The thunder at least was gone. Sarutobi Hiruzen was ashamed to hear Kakashi's story. He was upset because of the medic, which there was a complaint on now. Kakashi was dripping wet and requesting to take Team Seven away from society. Never in his career did Hiruzen think that destroying children would bring forth the future of Konoha.

"I'm not asking to leave the village. I just want to relocate them to the Corps base. This'll help me morph them into what we need," Kakashi said. Hiruzen sighed and looked down at his hands. He knew Naruto would have no problems adjusting to the life there, but he was worried about Sasuke and Sakura. "This is the best way. I wouldn't suggest it otherwise." The Third Hokage wondered if the rain could wash away guilt, but that thought was quickly removed.

"Good luck, Kakashi," Hiruzen said. Kakashi bowed and exited quickly. The rain played music against the windows as the Hokage wanted to wash the invisible blood from his hands. He watched the rain fall and wished that it could wash away everyone's worries and fears. Maybe if it did, the world wouldn't be so bad. He wanted the sun to shine again.

ICECOLD

Naruto slipped and fell several times as he climbed up the hundreds of stairs. He got half way up before he fell and was too exhausted to get back up. He just lay there and breathed in the clean air from the rain which felt wonderful on his skin. Naruto looked up at the stone faces and wondered why he had jumped from them in the first place. It had once been a rush to break his body. Now it lost all the old appeal. Naruto sat up and looked at all the puddles on the ground. If only emotions were like puddles.

"I'm not getting any older here," Naruto said. He finally noticed that the voice was silent. That itself made him feel hollow. He shivered slightly as the wind blew. "I should get home." Naruto used the railing to help him stand and walk down. He touched the bottom of the stairs and looked around. Which way was home? He would have to find someplace to sleep. "I have to go back." His clothes and hitai-ate were all back at Kurenai's. He started off for her place.

It took him an hour to find even a familiar place. His feet were muddy and felt gross while his body ached as if he was beaten by a mob. Naruto yawned as he walked around. He needed someplace dry and warm. Naruto continued to look around for more familiar places. In all it took him less time to get to the mountain than away. He found Kurenai's place five hours after leaving it. He didn't know what time it was or if she was still there. He didn't care. He just wanted to sleep and get rid of these feelings. He walked up to the door and knocked only once. It opened to a puffy eyed Kurenai. Naruto felt even worse seeing her like this.

"Naruto," Kurenai said. She spoke like his name was forbidden or he was a ghost. She hugged him even though he was wet and filthy from the mud. "Please don't run away again. I thought I lost you." Naruto didn't hug back because all he could think of was the monster in his nightmare. He had watched Kurenai die under his fingertips. "Naruto, if you can't tell me what's wrong, that's fine. Just don't hate me for something I don't understand." Naruto hugged Kurenai back as tight as he could. He loved her so much. She was the most precious person he had. He couldn't lose her to his own darkness.

"Kurenai, I'm not leaving again," Naruto said. He made a silent promise to never leave her. He promised that he would become a man and protect her from everything that could harm her. "I would never be able to leave you. You're the most precious person I have." Naruto held Kurenai as close as he could because she was here, alive, and warm. He had to let go of what he saw because it wasn't true. "Kurenai, I love you." The words fell from his lips as he passed out in her arms.

ICECOLD

Naruto woke up in the morning in another bedroom without the sounds of rain. The room has posters of movie actresses and models. There are figures of dinosaurs and other creatures. The room has an air of childhood. He got up and noticed a pile of clothes on the dresser. He took the clothes and saw all the dust on the dresser and toys. Whoever lived in this room didn't live very long. Naruto had a feeling it was a brother of Kurenai's. He quickly got dressed and walked out into the living room. Kurenai was sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee. He sat across from her and looked at her.

"Kurenai, there is a monster inside of me. I don't know when or if the monster will try to escape, but it'll hurt you. It'll hurt only the ones I'm close to. If I ever push you away, just realize it's the monster pushing you away. I only do it to protect you," Naruto said. Kurenai smiled and placed her cup down on the coffee table. Naruto didn't look away. He wasn't going to slip away without her knowing he cared. "You know I would never leave you unless forced." Kurenai continued to smile at him.

"Naruto, no matter how hard you push or how far away you go, I know you'll come back to me," Kurenai said. Naruto nodded and gave her an eye smile and the best smile he could manage. For Kurenai, that was the best thing he could do for her right now. "Kakashi dropped by and asked me to tell you to meet on the bridge." Naruto nodded and stood up. He walked over to her and hugged her. Naruto was out the door before she could say goodbye. Kurenai had a feeling that this was what her mother felt when her father left for training or a mission.

Naruto was the last to arrive at the meeting point. He remembered his conversation with Asuma and felt better. The conversation brought back a spark of childhood to Naruto that the nightmare had tried to erase. Kakashi was glad to see Naruto was up and healthy. The boy seemed relaxed and not as haunted as he had the night before. He motioned for Naruto to come over and join the little huddle. Kakashi looked at all his students and was regretting his decisions.

"For your training, we're going to be living at the Assassin Corps HQ. They have bunkers there for us to live in. You'll be separated from family and friends until the Chunin exams, and I'll be giving you your dog tags and codenames when we reach the base. Right now, I need you to go home and say goodbye to your loved ones. I want you to bring nothing with you but your gear," Kakashi said. He dismissed them and watched Sakura and Naruto leave. Sasuke remained behind. "Can I help you with anything?" Sasuke looked at the Jonin and looked puzzled.

"Naruto seems more relaxed. What did you do to him?" Sasuke asked. He stared at the Jonin with determination. Kakashi blinked and wondered what happened to Naruto. It wasn't something Kakashi did. Unknown to Kakashi, it was the result in his talks with Rin, Asuma, and Kurenai. Unknown to both of them, the voice that had haunted Naruto for a few days was quiet.

"I don't know. He changed himself," Kakashi said. Sasuke walked away, unsatisfied with that answer. Kakashi walked to the memorial and noticed fresh flowers lying there. He only ever saw flowers once, and that was during the rain. Kakashi smiled and looked at the same name he stared at often. "Hello, Obito. Today I realized that people can change by the reactions of others." The day was bright, and the future was going to be okay as long as Kakashi kept his students from the edge.

**TBC**

**R&R please. This was hard chapter to write. I wasn't sure how to do the nightmare. Naruto's nightmare will be a reoccurring thing. Next chapter will be the Assassination Corps. – Kyuubi no Kitsune0101**


	5. Chapter Five: End of Sanity

**If some of the characters are OOC, don't complain because this is an AU fanfic, meaning some of them will be OOC.**

**The italics is the voice speaking.**

**In all honesty, I'm very fond of this story, but it's a dark tale. I'm not sure if there will be a happy ending or not because my mind has only taken me to the Chunin exams. I received a review that liked the story but asked me to lighten the mood. How do you lighten the mood of a story about a twelve-year-old who on the brink of insanity with everyone out to make him go over the edge? To me, Ice Cold shall be like a dark fairytale. Maybe I'll make the ending something sappy and happy. To that reviewer, I do try to include fluffy moments. They just don't seem very fluffy.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke wouldn't be driven to go to Orochimaru.**

**Chapter Five: End of Sanity**

Naruto looked around the room he would be sharing with his teammates. It was tiny to say the very least. Two bunk beds lined opposite walls with a dresser between them. He noticed a bathroom connected and was slightly relieved. He didn't want to walk around this place at night. Kakashi wasn't with them, but he told them to save a top bunk for him. Naruto walked over to the bunk above Sakura, who claimed the first bunk. He threw his bag onto the mattress and looked at Sasuke, who was taking the last lower bunk. They were nervous.

"Naruto, how are you holding up?" Sakura asked. Naruto shrugged and looked through the dresser drawers. They each had a drawer. Clothes and weapons were to be stored in different scrolls. He found it interesting that this was their method. "My parents…" Sakura trailed off at the parent word. Naruto didn't seem to notice, but Sasuke looked away. "I'll miss the village." Naruto shrugged again as he went into the bathroom. All the necessities were there. Even Sakura's were there. "Naruto, do you know what they're going to do to us?" Naruto looked at them. Team Seven were just three kids in way over their heads. "Please tell us." Naruto climbed into his bunk and judged how tall he'd have to get to hit the ceiling while waking up. "Naruto." Naruto sighed.

"They're going to break us. Make us feel nothing towards human life. I don't know how, but it'll be gory probably," Naruto said. He looked at Sakura and Sasuke and wondered how quickly they'll leave this place behind. He switched to staring at the ceiling and wondered just how long it'll take to break them. He closed his eyes and all he saw was killing Mizuki. He forced the images away and dozed off to the memory of a fairytale, something he hadn't heard in a long time.

ICECOLD

"You had no right to use such a jutsu on him!" Kurenai shouted at Kakashi. She was too worried about Naruto the day before to really make Kakashi pay. "Kakashi, Naruto is teetering on the edge and you pull a dumb move like that!" Kakashi was stunned on the floor because Kurenai slapped him hard. He was surprised his jaw wasn't broken from the blow. He couldn't fully understand that Kurenai just hit him. Kurenai. Just. Hit. Him. That was something that hadn't happened in a long time. He touched the spot where she did as she glared at him. "Naruto is one of my precious people, Kakashi. He's one of the few left. Please don't hurt him like that ever again. I don't know what will happen in his training, but I don't want to say goodbye to him." Kakashi nodded slowly.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like that. I need something to knock him out without any physical damages. I wasn't aware of the sedatives being for adults," Kakashi said. Kurenai sat down on her couch and pinched the bridge of her nose. Kakashi listened to her muttering about the ward and stupid nurses. She looked at Kakashi and sighed.

"When Naruto killed Mizuki, everyone thought he would snap and kill everyone. He kept pleading to the Hokage and me to stop the voice. He was terrified of being alone because of the voice. They had Naruto sedated and restrained most of the time," Kurenai said, exhausted. She remembered looking over at a drugged up Naruto, who could barely say the simplest of words. She remembered him staring on at the shadows of the room as if expecting someone to come out of them. "They found Naruto next to a dead Mizuki and an injured Iruka. He was placed in a genjutsu that time too." She wasn't allowed to be part of the search team because if they had to, they were going to kill Naruto. "I think Sasuke being on his team is a bad decision. Naruto is still hurting over Itachi." She saw the locket that no longer held any pictures and was buried in a shoebox. "Kakashi, go back to your team." Kurenai couldn't stand to look at the other Jonin anymore. He nodded and left quickly. Kurenai left her apartment and travelled to a familiar one. She unlocked the door with her key and looked at the lonely place. Years ago, a single father and son would've found this place a sanctuary. Kurenai could almost see Tora and little Naruto laughing. Naruto didn't deserve to have his life ripped right from under him. She walked back the hall and stood before a locked door that was Tora's. She closed her eyes and knew it was wrong to be here. She fled from the apartment and never looked back at it. It was wrong. She was confused by the feelings growing in her heart. Naruto was probably never coming back. Promises only go as far as a kunai is long.

ICECOLD

Naruto wasn't surprised when Sakura was taken away first the next morning. He wasn't surprised when Sasuke was given scrolls on human anatomy to learn up on. Naruto was given the same scrolls, but Kakashi told the white haired boy that he'd be doing something else. Naruto was given scrolls on different types of genjutsu. Kakashi left the boys in the room together and went to check on Sakura. He put it out of his mind that he was killing children as he walked underground to the ANBU prison. Sakura was waiting for him with a death row inmate. The ANBU had saved many prisoners for Team Seven's uses, and Kakashi planned to use them up.

"Sakura, your task is to get rid of these prisoners. The ANBU will keep bringing them in until I command them to stop. I expect you know what to do. Here," Kakashi said, holding out a standard ANBU sword. Sakura took it was shaking hands and looked at Kakashi with terror in her eyes. She couldn't believe it. "Good luck. I'll check up on you soon." Kakashi left Sakura in the room, but he watched her through a double sided mirror. Sakura abandoned the sheath and took only one slice to go through the prisoner's neck. Kakashi watched her throw up while another was brought in. He continued to watch Sakura cry and hack her way through prisoners. He didn't notice the fidgeting ANBU members behind them. They wanted it to stop, but Kakashi was the boss.

"Why us?" Sakura shouted at no one. She missed the neck and had to try again as blood flowed everywhere. Kakashi was interested. "Sasuke, Naruto, and I are just kids! What did we do to deserve this!" Sakura stabbed the next prisoner and stopped for a moment. Kakashi picked Sakura for her intelligence. He didn't need her to be the killer, but he needed her to know how to kill. "Naruto was the real prize, huh?" Sasuke was only chosen because of guilt. Kakashi could've done without him. Naruto was the killer. He was the one Kakashi wanted to mold to be perfect. He saw himself in Naruto. He saw Obito and Itachi in Sasuke. In Sakura, Kakashi saw Minato and Rin. He signaled to the guard to let one of the prisoners go to run around in the room. Sakura went through another messy kill. He called it over after watching Sakura curl up in the blood to cry her heart out. The ANBU were happy to follow.

"Sakura, today is the first day of this same training. I need to you to learn to kill effectively. You're not our killer, but I need to know for the purpose of the mission. I need you to believe in your teammates and follow the mission, no matter how difficult until finished," Kakashi said. Sakura weakly stared up at him. She threw up a final time and looked at the final prisoner. He was slumped against the wall with several gashes and a final wound to his stomach. This wasn't her future. Kakashi could see Sakura leaving this place as soon as she became Chunin. "Go shower and get something to eat. Tomorrow is Sasuke's turn. Maybe he'll break the first day like you." Sakura got up quickly and was gone as fast.

"Hatake, are you sure about this? They're just children," an ANBU captain said. Kakashi looked at the captain in question. The rest of the team was cleaning up the room of the blood and body. "This is going a little extreme for children. Didn't they just graduate from the Academy? You should've started them off slow." Kakashi sighed and hated it when his methods were questioned. He glanced over the diluted blood and wanted to hurt the captain. "You could at least spare Haruno and Uchiha. They're not killers, Hatake. Only Uzumaki is a killer." Kakashi's anger bubbled.

"They're not children anymore. They gave up on childhood when they accepted their hitai-ate. Uzumaki is in the same boat as them. He's not a killer. Haruno and Uchiha aren't killers either, but they'll become what I need them to be. They're my soldiers now," Kakashi said. He left the room behind and went to check up on the boys. He reached the room and heard shouting going on inside. He opened the door slowly and came upon the scene of Naruto patching up a wound Sakura got from the sword and Sasuke shouting because Naruto was ignoring his questions.

"Look, Sasuke, I'm not going to tell you a damn thing about Itachi because what happened between me and him is none of your damn concern!" Naruto said. Sakura was staring at her hand without any emotion in her eyes. Naruto noticed this and lifted up her head by her chin. A brief shot of familiarity crossed his eyes before changing to in thought. "Sakura, it's okay." Sakura's eyes didn't change, but Kakashi wasn't noticed and Sasuke was silent. "It'll get easier to handle. The nightmares go away, and the memories will fade." Naruto helped Sakura to the bathroom and sat against the door as she showered. He didn't look at Kakashi, who was writing something down in a notebook, or glance at Sasuke, who was fuming about Naruto's earlier comment. "Sakura, let me tell you about the greatest man I've ever met." Sakura was finished showering and was probably sitting against the other side of the door. "I want to tell you about my father." Everything in the room stopped moving as Naruto talked proudly of the short amount of time he got to spend with Uzumaki Tora. "If Tora never tried to get close to me, I would've found a way to kill myself a long time ago. I'll never forget what his teammates told me at the funeral." Naruto paused and looked at the floor and wonder how many shinobi like him dwelled in here before. "I was called Tora's pride and joy. Even though I wasn't his blood son, Tora loved me that much." Naruto got up as the door opened. Sakura hugged him unexpectedly. Naruto tore from her and left the room. He was afraid of hurting her.

"Sakura, you should get something to eat and then rest. Let Naruto sort out the situation on his own," Sasuke said. He took the pink haired girl to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Kakashi was reminded of what the captain told him. They were only children, but it was too late to even think of backing out of it now. He remembered briefly meeting Tora. Tora was showing off a picture to all the ANBU guys. One of them told Tora that he was suicidal for taking in the monster. Kakashi remembered watching Tora give the talker a death glare that used to send prisoners into tears. Naruto was truly something to touch the hearts of Tora and Itachi was the way he did.

ICECOLD

Naruto sat in the weight room. There were a few others there, but they paid no attention to him. Everyone was a ghost to one another. Naruto watched them try to improve themselves because they were all in a race to avoid being obsolete. The white haired boy sighed and went to staring at the ceiling once it was only him. It was getting late, and his stomach gurgled softly. He ignored it and remembered Sakura. Her hug hurt almost. The only person he could ever picture hugging was Kurenai. He didn't want to accept another person in because that could mean a lot of pain. With the nightmare still on his mind, Naruto was afraid of losing another person. He was only grasping the edge.

"Hey, kid, is your father nearby? He should know not to bring anyone here," somebody said. Naruto looked at the door at a purple haired woman. She saw the face and whisker marks and nodded. "What are you doing here? I don't think Hatake will like that you're not eating with the others." Naruto didn't say anything as the lady walked over to him and sat on a piece of equipment in front of him. "I'm Mitarashi Anko." Naruto stared at her outstretch hand and looked up into her brown eyes. He slowly shook it and quickly withdrew his hand. He wanted her to hate him. He wanted her to insult. "I know exactly who you are, Naruto. You took your adoptive father's last name, right?" Naruto wanted to be hated because that would mean he didn't have to lose another precious person. Anko smiled at him though. She wasn't mean. Her eyes didn't show malice.

"Why don't you hate me?" Naruto asked. He was confused. Sakura's kindness and Anko's smile made him remember the times he was with Tora, Kurenai, or Hikari. Anko's smile vaguely reminded Naruto of Itachi, but he'd never admit it to anyone. "Everyone hates me." Nobody looked at Naruto anymore. It was the same since Tora was killed on a mission. They were waiting for the ticking time bomb to go off inside him. He narrowed his eyes at Anko, who stopped smiling. "I don't trust you." Anko smiled again and laughed. Naruto was definitely confused. What was so funny?

"You only trust Kurenai, right?" Anko said. Naruto stood up and went to leave, but Anko grabbed his wrist. He recoiled and held onto the wrist as if he was burned. "Look, Naruto, I didn't mean any offense. I laughed because you don't see the people who care." Naruto sat back down. "You and me are similar, you know." Anko's face changed to one that was similar to Naruto. "Everyone hates me too. Someday when you're older, we can talk about our problems over drinks." Naruto stood up again and figured he'd try something. Sakura's hug was to offer her pity and to show him that she cared for him. "Naruto, you don't have to go." Naruto hugged her. Anko was shocked at first, but she hugged him back. "It's best to have at least one friend who understands your pain." Naruto felt upset and happy. He pulled back and smiled at Anko. His eyes became warm, and Anko understood Kurenai's affection for the boy.

"If you see Kurenai before I do, tell you that you're my friend please. She's my precious person, and I promised to marry her one day," Naruto said. He had revealed pieces of his heart to his team and this lady. Doing so made Naruto feel better. It took away some of the pain that the nightmare left behind. He remembered Asuma and their talk. "I'm sorry, but I should be getting back. Kakashi definitely will give me a lecture about the importance of food." He waved as he left the room. Anko smiled and left the room once he was gone. Kurenai told her to keep an eye on him. She was so worried about him.

ICECOLD

Naruto slipped into the room and was glad that Kakashi wasn't there. Sakura was sleeping in her bunk and bundled tightly into her blankets. Sasuke was asleep as well, but he looked like he was dead almost. Naruto quietly climbed into his own bunk. He felt better than ever. If he ever saw Asuma, he'd tell him that a kid like him had all these scars from being an idiot. Naruto was asleep before Kakashi walked in. The Jonin looked at the white haired boy and didn't bother waking him up for a lecture on food. Naruto probably knew that it would be coming. He just settled into his own bunk and prepared for another day.

"Sakura, it's still your turn. Today should be the last day," Kakashi said in the morning. Sakura didn't say anything. She was dressed and ready to go before Naruto and Sasuke were awake. Naruto woke up as the door shut behind her. "Naruto, you and Sasuke are to study the scrolls from yesterday. Don't run off again or there will be consequences." Kakashi left, and Sasuke woke up. He didn't look at Naruto or the empty bunks. He just picked up his scroll and began to read. Naruto had a feeling Sasuke was scared. It was only a matter of time before Sasuke's turn came up. Naruto only stared at the door and hoped Sakura would be okay.

She wasn't okay. She was puking in the corner. The ANBU captain from the day before was there and watching as Sakura threw up her breakfast. Kakashi refused to give the signal to stop. Sakura needed to overcome this problem. She needed to kill her emotions to succeed. After three more prisoners, civilian ones, Sakura stopped shaking and crying. Kakashi smiled as he watched Sakura's eyes darken as the emotions left them empty. He knew that tonight would be the night she broke down for the last time. He told them to stop because she passed. The captain pulled Kakashi aside again.

"I'm serious, Hatake. Stop this training immediately. She's just a little girl. You're making monsters," the captain said. Kakashi knew why the captain was so defensive. His daughter was almost Sakura's age. "You're ruining her before her time." The captain was just trying to protect his own daughter from monsters like Kakashi. Kakashi shrugged him off and walked over to Sakura. She was telling him something about her aim. It needed some work. The captain looked at Sakura and thought about his own baby girl. She wasn't going to ever do this. He was going to keep her pure for as long as possible. He wasn't going let monsters like Kakashi and Naruto get to her.

ICECOLD

Sakura was talkative that night. Naruto and her discussed the possibility of getting a hold of some medical jutsu scrolls as a just in case sort of thing. Sasuke was quiet the entire night. Kakashi wasn't giving any hints on who was going next. He was silently observing them, as if picking out the next victim. He didn't say anything before they went to bed either. He just told both boys to be ready in the morning. He wanted both of them to be as nervous as possible.

"Sasuke, let's go," Kakashi said in the morning. Naruto knew that it would be Sasuke. Sakura was silent and staring at the floor as Kakashi led Sasuke away. Naruto wasn't afraid. He was definitely going next. "Don't worry, Sasuke. If you figure out what my goal is, you'll only have to go today." Sasuke followed Kakashi to the killing room and was giving the same sword Sakura used. "Just take care of these creeps and figure out the puzzle." Kakashi left, leaving Sasuke alone like he did Sakura. The prisoner in the middle growled at him and looked about ready to bite his head off. Sasuke disposed of him quickly. He puked and was shaky. Kakashi watched as Sasuke quickly figured everything out. He knew Sasuke's time would be the shortest. He had a guess that Naruto would fight it before giving in. Naruto was the prize.

"Why Sakura and me?" Sasuke shouted. He ignored the prisoner and threw the sword at the wall. "Sakura and me, we're not assassins. We're just children!" Sasuke's eyes were wide with fright. Everyone had a breaking point. Kakashi's job was to force them to theirs. Sakura's was easy. Expose her to blood and killings. Sasuke's was to show him what to expect with Itachi. "Just stupid, ignorant children!" Kakashi called it off and regretted his decision. Sasuke's time in the killing room was over. He wasn't going to bring them back here anymore. It was the guilt that had Kakashi's heart. It saved Sasuke, but it condemned Naruto. Kakashi wanted Naruto to be perfect. "Kakashi, I don't want to do this anymore." Kakashi didn't have anything to tell Sasuke. He saw Obito before him, crying over his first kill. He only saw Obito and Itachi when he looked at Sasuke. "I don't want this anymore. I want out." It was too late. They should've failed the bell test. If they failed, Sakura and Sasuke would be back in the Academy, relearning everything and angry. Naruto would be drugged in the psych ward, waiting for a visit from somebody almost familiar.

"It's too late," Kakashi said. Sasuke only nodded and followed the Jonin out of the room. He didn't see them cleaning up the blood and body. He prayed to whatever god there was that he would never see that room again. He pushed into his thoughts memories of good times. It didn't matter if the memories were with Itachi or not. They were better than the horror in the killing room. "By ending this before completion, you're condemning Naruto. Can you do that to him?" Naruto was insane already, right? Sasuke merely nodded and walked behind Kakashi to their room. Only Sakura was present. She had an understanding with Sasuke, and guilt made Sasuke never want to look at Naruto again. "My, where has Naruto gone off to? He better not be making trouble." Sakura shrugged and read her scroll.

ICECOLD

Naruto was back in the weight room. He was getting instructions from the other guys on how to use the different equipment. He was actually waiting for Anko but didn't want to appear like an idiot. Naruto fell onto a bench exhausted after working out with the adult males for a few hours. He didn't want to think about his turn. He just wanted to talk to Anko again. He wanted to talk about anything at all. How did she act so happy all the time? He could barely muster eye smiles sometimes. The room was empty except for Naruto and the dust on the shelves. He rolled over onto his stomach and pressed his cheek to the cool bench. He closed his eyes briefly and was sucked into the memory of Mizuki's death. He opened his eyes before Mizuki finally just died. He felt sick to his stomach.

"Back again?" a familiar voice asked. Naruto looked over at Anko and shrugged. "You actually worked out this time. Did Pinky tell you that she liked buff men?" Naruto smiled as Anko laughed and sat on the other bench. Naruto was cold. The sweat made his skin feel like ice to him. "Cold?" Naruto pretended to ignore her. He sat up and folded his arms in an attempt to warm himself up. Anko laughed and got up. She went to the closet and dug out a sweatshirt from a box inside. The sweatshirt was big on him, but it was warm for him. He nodded his thanks. "Are you going to talk tonight?" Naruto was waiting for her to start the conversation because what would he said to her? Anko sighed and looked around the empty room. Naruto tried to estimate how long he'd have to sit there to gather dust. "Why are you attached to Kurenai like you are?" Anko was often curious about Kurenai's relationship with Naruto.

"She showed me kindness," Naruto said. Anko didn't and wouldn't understand. "When Hikari died, nobody even glared at me anymore. They wouldn't touch me as if I was poison. I was a ticking time bomb." Naruto ran a finger over the scar on his neck. Anko noticed and chalked it up to the scar being something that happened in the story. "I took one of Hikari's kunai and tried to run away. I was four and only knew about princesses and princes. I thought I would be welcomed elsewhere. She was returning from a mission. She didn't even have to help me. I tried to kill myself, but she saved me. She was the only person who would smile at me or look at me without any malice. I love Kurenai." Anko couldn't help but wonder if Naruto understood the meaning of love. She didn't say anything because she understood him. There was a point in her life that she questioned love.

"Sounds like one hell of a day for both of you," Anko said, smiling. Naruto shrugged. He rubbed his neck as his eyes darkened at the memory. What if Kurenai didn't care like everyone else? Would he have lived? "Naruto, I remember meeting Kurenai outside a bar after being kicked out. She asked me why I was so obsessed with getting inside. I told her that I could get somebody to look at me without any hate. She laughed at me and offered me her hand to help me up. She told me that I didn't need to go into the bar for that. She had no reason to hate me and accepted me as I was. She's my best friend." Naruto was happy for Anko. He was happy that she found the one that would look at her like a friend. Naruto didn't completely trust Kurenai. The darkness from the nightmare was still in his heart. He killed the monster, who wore Kurenai's face. "What's wrong?" Naruto's face darkened and became blank. He looked like the life was gone from his soul.

"Nothing," Naruto lied. He tried to push his thoughts away, and eventually he grew tired of holding it back. "I've got to go. Kakashi-sensei should be back with Sasuke." Naruto got up and left Anko sitting there. She only watched him go. He was exactly like Kurenai said. Anko wondered if Kurenai loved Naruto the way the boy thought he loved her. She figured that Kurenai didn't know what to think. Unknown to Naruto, he drew people in like a magnet. Anko looked at the abandoned seat.

"I wonder what would've happen if you were a happier, hyper child," Anko said quietly. She got up as soon as she heard the guys returning from dinner. She was out of the room before the first man showed up. He didn't take notice of the open closet or the silence that filled the air. He just went about his daily routine as if there wasn't death hanging over his head.

ICECOLD

"Naruto, it's your turn," Kakashi said. Sasuke sat on his bunk with his face buried into his palms, and Sakura was trying to comfort him. Naruto was at the door and ready to go because he just wanted this to be over. He wanted them to do the normal team stuff. He wanted to suffer through the D-ranked missions all of a sudden. He longed to be a child versus a ninja. He was a little too late for that though. He followed Kakashi in silence and stood still in the killing room. "Kill however you deem right." Naruto was given the same sword. He noticed a chip in the handle from where Sasuke threw it. "Good luck." Kakashi left Naruto alone, and the killing started immediately.

"I told you the brat was a natural at it," the captain said. Kakashi was beginning to dislike this particular ANBU captain. He was quiet as he watched Naruto's face. It was pained by something. He was frustrated because Naruto was to be perfect. Naruto was to take up the job of killing the targets to save Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke condemned Naruto to save his own skin. Sakura wasn't given the option. Kakashi had a feeling that she'd condemn Naruto too. "Why does he look like he's in pain?" Kakashi didn't know. He watched as Naruto dealt with every prisoner. He called it off as it was nearing dinner. Naruto dropped the sword and was gone before Kakashi reached the room. Naruto would have to go again.

"Wow, tiger!" Anko shouted as Naruto ran by her into the weight room. He sat in the darkness of the corner and hugged his legs to his chest. Anko knew what happened. She could smell the blood on Naruto. "Rough day?" Naruto didn't look at her. He just hugged his legs and was muttering to himself. Anko couldn't remember her first kill. She was sure it was some random shinobi that was trying to kill her. She walked over and sat next to him, in the light though. His muttering became clearer.

"I'm not a monster. I'm not a monster," Naruto chanted. He was trying to push back the memories of the nightmare. He watched Tora and Hikari die before his eyes. He felt on his skin the attack of Itachi. Anko wasn't there. Anko wasn't anywhere in Naruto's mind. He was lost in the nightmare. He killed the monster, but the monster was wearing Kurenai's face. Naruto kept on muttering and remembering until Anko put an arm around his shoulder. He looked at her. "Why?" Anko understood the unspoken parts.

"I care, Uzumaki Naruto," Anko said, smiling. Naruto loosened the grip he had on his legs and stretched them out. Anko ruffled his hair and began talking about a fortune teller in Suna. Her brown eyes were sparkling and happy. Naruto could only watch and feel the happiness radiate from her. He didn't want to leave this spot ever again. He just wanted to listen to Anko's voice send the monster packing. He fell asleep against his knees as Anko went into an elaborate tale of her lost house keys.

ICECOLD

Day two in the killing room was the same. Kakashi couldn't understand what was wrong as he watched Naruto quickly deal with runners and stationary targets. The captain was getting more obnoxious by the minute. He kept demanding answers that Kakashi didn't have. The Jonin wanted Naruto to figure it out like Sakura did. After a few hours of nothing but killing, Naruto was spent. He sat in the center of the room and waited for the ANBU to enter to take the last body away. Kakashi ended the session and went out to meet Naruto. The boy didn't run this time. He was slowly getting it. Hope was still there.

"You'll have to come back in here tomorrow," Kakashi said. Naruto shrugged and stood up. He followed Kakashi out of the killing room back to their room. He took a hot shower and watched the blood disappear down the drain. How much more of this could he take? Naruto knew he was already too late to save from insanity. He clenched his fists hard enough to draw blood. "Naruto! Hurry up! Dinner!" Kakashi was worried because Naruto hadn't eaten anything in front of Team Seven. Naruto quickly got out and dried off. He walked out into the main part with only a towel to find clothes.

"Wow, Foxy-kun," a voice said. Anko was standing in the doorway. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her as he continued to search for his clothes. "Where did all of these scars come from?" Naruto paused and looked at his exposed skin. There were a lot of scars. He never paid attention anymore because it was pointless to keep train of them. "Twelve-year-olds usually have the scarred knees and elbows, but you went all out!" Anko smiled at him. Naruto gave her an eye smile that was daring.

"I jumped for a few of them. A couple of them were attained in some experiments with my body. I can't figure you out, Anko-chan. You make me want to challenge you," Naruto said. He pulled out a duffle bag from under Sakura's bunk and opened it. His clothes were inside. He dressed with his back to her and ignored her comments about his butt. He scratched at his neck and decided to give into the gurgles of his tummy. "If you don't mind, I'd like to get something to eat before Kakashi-sensei believes I'm starving myself out of grief." Naruto and Anko talked about everything but themselves that night. It was a nice change of pace. Naruto was relaxed as he ate dinner with Anko. He didn't think about the killing room in the morning because it didn't matter to him then.

ICECOLD

Naruto wanted to cry. He didn't want to kill anymore. It was too much. Anko made him feel like he wasn't a monster, but deep down, Naruto knew he was. He killed several prisoners before hearing something very familiar. _Kill the emotions._ Naruto paused as the next prisoner was brought in. _Think back a little ways._ Naruto's face darkened and lost every emotion, just like the voice told him. Kakashi was observing this with interest. After a few more kills, Naruto didn't even twitch at the sight.

"I was right again!" the captain said. Kakashi gave the signal for the dangerous prisoner. The captain didn't care. He was excited to see what Naruto would do. "I bet he'll cut him into tiny pieces." Kakashi and the others didn't know if they should agree or be repulsed by the man. "Let's go, Uzumaki. Show us what you can really do!" The captain was acting stupid in Kakashi's opinion. The guards kicked the prisoner into the room and waited. Naruto stepped closer and brought out the survivor instincts in the guy, who attacked the twelve-year-old.

"Die! I don't want to die!" the prisoner wailed. Naruto didn't care. He didn't care at all. The voice was giggling and telling him to dodge at the wrong moments. Naruto stop listening and stood decapitated the prisoner with the sword. A shower of blood went into the air and landed mostly on Naruto. Naruto licked where some had fallen near his mouth as the voice laughed. _May the blood run so sweet._

**How's that? I realized there are some mistakes in the chapters. I'm going to go back and fix those later. Please review to critique. I think I made Naruto's character development scattered again. Please tell me if I did so. Thanks – Kyuubi no Kitsune0101**


	6. Chapter Six: The Monster's HairTrigger

**If some of the characters are OOC, don't complain because this is an AU fanfic, meaning some of them will be OOC.**

**The italics is the voice speaking.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Minato would've said goodbye as an old man.**

**Chapter Six: The Monster's Hair-Trigger**

"After today, you no longer have names," Kakashi had told them. Naruto recalled this memory as he remained hidden above the target. His muscles were straining, but he couldn't let go. "You're Fox, Flame, and Flower. I shall be referred to as Founder." Naruto remembered getting shiny dog tags without their names on them. Just a set of numbers for a name for them. He could feel the cool metal against his skin now as he waited for the signal. "I hope you never fail." Naruto felt the building shake from Sasuke's explosion as he dropped from his hiding spot. "Never miss." The target was a young man, but he was a dictator over a small village somewhere near Kiri. He quickly disposed of the body and waited for his team to come while smoking a cigarette that gave off grey-green smoke. "Turn this into a deadly weapon." Founder was such an idiot. That was too easy. He sat on the bloody desk and licked the blood on his sword. _Blood. Blood. Sweet blood._

"In here!" Naruto realized some important things as the door opened. One, the explosion was to signal a retreat because a bell was for attack. Two, he was going up against a group of men twice his size. Three, he didn't know his teammates' positions. Naruto didn't panic as they came towards him. He threw his cigarette on the ground and went through unrecognizable hand seals for the tiny cancer stick to blow up. The burning bodies fell back as more came in. Naruto knew his backup plan would have to work.

"Fox! Fox!" His radio was blaring into his ear. "By meeting point two." Naruto didn't say anything as he set off the explosives he set up earlier to bring down the entire building. The screams were so sweet to his ears. Naruto waited by the body as everything crumbled around him. It was a few hours later that Naruto made it to the meeting point with a dead target. Kakashi stood there with approval in his eyes. Naruto looked at his teammates. Sakura was in field dressings but would have to be moved soon while Sasuke was in slightly better shape. Naruto looked at Kakashi, who had finished getting what they needed off the target for the bounty.

"Flower was discovered. She got Flame's help to set off the explosion. We got into some fights, and I'm almost out of chakra. Fox, you need to radio in for a backup team," Kakashi said. He made it to the futon before passing out from over using his sharingan. Naruto, with his own set of injuries, knew he needed backup soon before Sakura's damages got the best of her. He turned his radio to the right channel and sent in the code for another team immediately. Naruto blacked out outside the room as his radio slipped from his fingers.

"Foxy-kun, are you okay?" a familiar voice asked. Naruto was moving on somebody's back. He looked at the purple hair and sighed. Anko had come to get him. He couldn't see what happened to the rest of his team. "We found the dogs picking at you, and I've sent everyone ahead because that girl needs a medic." Naruto's basic medic skills wouldn't have been enough to save her. He relaxed against Anko and just kept conscious. "Go back to sleep, Foxy-kun, before the painkillers wear off. You aren't too good yourself. I promise to protect you." Naruto drifted into the darkness with Anko talking about something random. He was safe with this woman.

ICECOLD

Naruto woke up in the hospital. He looked around to see he was in the same room as the rest of his team. Kakashi was hooked up to an IV and was still sleeping. Sakura had many wires and tubes connected to her. Naruto glanced at Sasuke to see him hooked up to an oxygen mask and an IV. They were a sorry bunch it seemed. Naruto himself took off his oxygen mask and listened to everyone's heart monitors. He scratched at his, wanting to remove it. Everything felt like he was stampeded on, but he figured that would pass. He just needed to find his stuff because they only thing that they left on him was his stupid dog tags. He didn't want to be reminded he was just another number in the system.

"Morning," a voice said. Naruto looked at Anko, who looked exhausted. "You've been out for two days and flat lined three times since bringing you in. The girl did too. Doctors brought you back." Anko walked over and sat in one of Naruto's visitor chairs. "I haven't told Kurenai. She would probably be here without another word if she knew." Naruto didn't want Anko to tell Kurenai that he had died three times. "I bet you feel like crap. You let a building collapse on you just for the sake of getting a body. Are you crazy?" Naruto wanted to tell her. _Why yes we are._ He wanted to tell her so bad.

Meanwhile, Kurenai was waiting for the receptionist to come back with information on Kiba and his room number. The dog ninja was injured during training and was to be released today. Kurenai was given permission to take him by Tsume. She sighed as she sat down in one of the plastic chairs. Two nurses were walking by and stopped at the desk to gossip.

"Didn't you hear? That Uzumaki boy is in again," one nurse said. She made a small shiver as the other one laughed. "I'm serious. He kept flat lining yesterday, and even the doctor was going to call it quits. We got him stabilized." Kurenai was shocked. Why wasn't she told? The Hokage tried to keep her in the loop with what was wrong with Naruto. "Have you been in Room Seventy-Seven yet?" Room Seventy-Seven must be wear he was. Kurenai waited to hear more.

"Yeah, that scary lady, Anko, was in there with him. Uzumaki was awake with her. He looked to be in pain, so I gave him some medicine, but when I tried to ask him some questions, he shut down and wouldn't speak to me. I wanted to know if there was anyone I needed to contact." Kurenai got up slowly and walked to the elevator to take her to Naruto's floor and room. He was on Mission Injuries floor and in a team room. She stayed by the door and listened to Naruto talk. He seemed distant.

"What happened to my stuff?" Naruto said. Anko's reply was muffled, but Kurenai knew it was Anko. "Masks? I'm in a hospital, and you're wondering what happened to that thing?" Naruto was almost to laughter. "That stupid thing broke on our first mission. I'm waiting on the replacement. They weren't too happy with me." Kurenai stood in the doorway and was noticed by Naruto first. "Kurenai." The white haired boy was wrapped up all over and connected to a heart monitor and IV. The oxygen mask hung around his neck. His face was bruised, but it wasn't deformed. He looked tired.

"Naruto," Kurenai said. Naruto didn't look or say anything to Anko to make her leave. She just got up and left the two alone. Kurenai walked over and sat in Anko's seat. She didn't look at the rest of the team. It was a mission gone wrong. It was good news that they all came back alive. Nobody died. It would probably be a few weeks before they're all recovered. "How did this happen?" Naruto felt everything blurred together. He sat up and brought his knees into his chest. Naruto looked ready to vomit. _She doesn't know! She doesn't know about the blood. Tell her about the blood! _Naruto wanted to scream. He looked at Kurenai.

"Mistakes were made. I misheard a signal to retreat, and I was surrounded by myself," Naruto said. Kurenai couldn't imagine that. Surrounded was one of the worst things to happen to a Genin. "I brought the building down to save myself. I didn't want to die, but I had to complete the mission." Naruto was starting to sound like Yuki. Kurenai could remember being in a similar room with her brother. He at least smiled and tried to hide his injuries. Naruto probably didn't have the strength. He looked exhausted. _Go to sleep. Let me play. Let me play. _Naruto closed his eyes to block out the voice.

"I want to say that things will get better, but they probably won't," Kurenai said. She wanted to cheer him on. She remembered the light leaving her brother's eyes and his laughter losing the emotion behind it. "Look at the bright side though." Naruto looked at her, skeptical of this brighter side. "You're team is out with injuries. Sakura's look like they will take a little longer than everyone else's, but until everyone is back, you'll be on break." Naruto looked at his teammates and realized how pale they looked. They didn't look alive. _Dead. Dead. They're all dead!_ Naruto felt sick. He started feeling an intense pain in his skull and started screaming. He tried to claw at his mind. Kurenai pressed the nurse call button before leaving with an upset face. Naruto calmed down after she left because he chased her away. The nurse came in and gave him a sedative, which brought him back into the darkness.

ICECOLD

"Yuhi-san, Uzumaki Naruto was released a day after Inuzuka Kiba. The rest of his team is still here though," the receptionist said. Kurenai was shocked. Naruto's recovery shouldn't surprise her anymore, but he never spent less than a week in the hospital. They always wanted to run some test on him. "Yuhi-san, if you need to know anything more, it's wise to speak with the Hokage." There was a rush going on behind them. Kurenai looked behind her at someone being taken on a stretcher while his bloody teammate stood in the doorway. The teammate had familiar white hair, stained by blood. Naruto looked at Kurenai before leaving the building. Kurenai chased after him, but he was gone.

"Kurenai-san?" a voice asked. Kurenai looked over at Iruka. The school teacher looked like he was coming back from the Academy. "Would you like to have a bowl of ramen with me? I was going to ask Naruto, but he's never home, not even at the Headquarters." Iruka looked sheepish. Kurenai realized what Naruto was to Iruka. It didn't matter that the Kyuubi killed his parents. Naruto was like his little brother that he was slowly losing to the shinobi lifestyle. Only Kurenai would understand. She smiled and followed Iruka to Ichiraku. Teuchi greeted them warmly and immediately got them two bowls.

"Have you seen Naruto recently?" Kurenai asked. Iruka looked at his ramen with a frown. "He was in the hospital a week ago, but they let him out almost immediately. I saw him right before I ran into you, but he took off without a word. I wonder what he was doing in his uniform and with a teammate." Iruka looked away from his ramen and tightened his grip in his chopsticks. "You know?" Kurenai didn't know if she should be furious or concerned.

"Naruto is on the active duty list. The rest of the team isn't. Hokage-sama said that they didn't want to waste Naruto on putting him on the other list. He's been running solo and paired missions. Every mission is completed, and Naruto doesn't understand what they're doing to him. I'm trying to get him paired with another Genin team on a simpler mission. Just to relax for once," Iruka admitted. He was working with the Hokage on how to get Naruto on a C-ranked one. The Hokage agreed that Naruto should be on at least one. It was time to put to rest the Fox because the world was becoming aware. He needed to lay low soon. "We just got the updated Bingo book. Naruto's photo is in it. He's listed as an A-ranked with a bounty pretty high. I don't know how to help him." Iruka was hurt by the distance. Kurenai and he fell into silence for the rest of the meal. They didn't know what else to say.

ICECOLD

"So, Kurenai-sensei, we've been Genin for awhile now," Kiba said with a smile in his tone. Akamaru was yipping excitedly. Hinata and Shino were looking away and trying to stay out of Kiba's way. The dog boy would do the smooth talking. Only Kiba would be able to complete this task. He flashed a smile at Kurenai and looked so sweet. "As you know, we've only done D-ranked missions. I think we should try for a C-ranked mission." Kiba looked oh so innocent. Kurenai sighed and gave in with a smile. Kiba jumped up and cheered with Akamaru. Smiles were good. The red-eyed woman just couldn't say no to Kiba anymore. He reminded her of her little brother.

"It's been awhile, huh?" Kurenai said. She looked up at the sky and wondered where Naruto was and how he was fairing. He was probably on a solo mission. "Maybe we can get an escort mission." Specialty teams were a great idea, but they had to be able to do everything else as well. Kurenai waved her hand and led the way to the Mission Room. Everyone was pretty much quiet out of being nervous. What kind of mission would it be? Kurenai hated bugging the Hokage for such missions, but they had to get to the Mission Room below the tower. Other Genin teams would be there for these missions too.

"Sensei, who is that boy smoking?" Hinata muttered. Kurenai looked up the road at the tower. Outside was a boy about Kiba's height, smoking a cigarette. A mask was against the side of his face, so Kurenai couldn't tell who it was. As they got closer, a shock of white hair could be seen. " Looks like Naruto." An older man was sitting on the grass next to Naruto. They both looked tired and had dried blood all over them. "Naruto-kun, are you waiting for a mission too?" Naruto looked at them. He had a distant look to his eyes as he tried to recall their names.

"Hinata," Naruto said. He felt so far away. The voice wasn't even bothering him. "What?" Naruto looked around him. He quickly checked the pulse of his buddy before looking at them again. "Oh, missions. No, Iruka and the Hokage told me I need a break. This last one was pretty bad. Don't die, Hiro." The older man shrugged and looked like he was on drugs. Kurenai sent her team inside as Hiro got up and stumbled away. "Kurenai, how are you?" Kurenai looked him in the eye. "It's a toxin. I know it looks bad. Hiro hit something, released it into the room, and didn't tell me. I'm not allowed to leave until Iruka clears me. The drug is somewhat lethal because it can cause a cardiac arrest." Naruto looked at the cigarette in his fingers and then at the ground. "My weapon of choice and a great relaxer." Kurenai didn't want to believe him. She just turned and walked into the room. Naruto would just have to wait.

ICECOLD

"Toxins?" Kakashi asked. Naruto looked at the Jonin in hospital scrubs. He didn't say anything. "Fox, the Hokage informed me about the latest mishap. Hiro and you have been getting into a lot of trouble." Naruto didn't care. He wasn't looking for a lecture from a man on crutches. "You're participating in Team Eight's escort mission to Wave. You'll follow their orders. Don't kill unless without another option. If a problem arises, take care of it in silence. The less this group knows the better." Kakashi held out a bag. "Cigarettes and some weapons." Naruto didn't say anything. He felt like he was playing a part in a performance. "Flower just woke up. Flame is said to be able to leave next week." Naruto didn't care. He knew they wouldn't be treated the same as him. They would be given a break or something.

"It doesn't matter. It'll be awhile before they're both mission ready. You aren't even well enough. It's been me and Hiro. Hiro is a fool who almost got killed last week!" Naruto shouted. He felt so strange and on edge thanks to the drug. He felt like beating his teammate. Naruto grabbed the back and marched into the Mission Room. He ignored the looks he was getting and sat down on the floor. He listened to the briefing and Iruka explaining Naruto's involvement.

"Naruto, you need to stay behind," Hokage said at the end. Naruto sat there as the rest of the team left. He expected to listen to another lecture on carelessness. "The toxin should be cleared." Naruto stood up and prepared himself for a lecture. "Be careful. I want this mission to be almost like a vacation for you." Naruto looked at the floor. He glanced at a pitiful Iruka quickly and wanted to get out of there. He bowed and left quickly. He went to the only place he knew was safe these days. Tora's old apartment greeted him and made him feel so at home.

"I'm home," Naruto said, quietly. He knew that nobody would hear him. He walked back the hall and placed his ear against Tora's door. Never was this door opened because Naruto was too afraid to see any memories left behind. The tired boy walked away into his own room, which didn't change much from the room with Tora. He gently touched the spins of his fairytale books. _So childish. Completely worthless is this room._ Naruto didn't care. He loved this room. It was better than the cold and lonely apartment he had. "I'm home. I love this place." Naruto didn't say anything else as he got ready for the mission. He could almost forget that Tora didn't live with him, but he could never forget the moments they shared. "Goodbye, Father. I'll be back soon." Naruto packed the bag Kakashi gave him and left the apartment. He wondered what would've been if Tora lived.

ICECOLD

"So, Naruto is joining us?" Kiba asked, sitting by the gate. He was uneasy about Naruto. "That display of his in front of the Mission Room was from a drug on a mission? I don't feel right about Naruto's joining." Kiba scratched at Akamaru's head sticking out of his jacket. The dog yipped in agreement. "There is something lose in that guy's head. He hasn't been right since that Mizuki problem." Kurenai sighed and looked at her team. They didn't understand Naruto. Then again, who did? "Can we get him off the mission?" Kiba had that smile again, but Kurenai had to say no. Naruto was an important person to her.

"Kiba, have you tried to get through to Naruto? He's different than what you think. His problems weren't entirely his fault," Kurenai said. She met Naruto after he lost the most important person in his life. "Naruto has had it rough, and I have a feeling Naruto is just a toy to the council and the Hokage. I can't be sure about Kakashi." Kurenai trailed off and tried to find something else to talk about. "Kiba, how is your family doing?" Kiba understood instantly. Naruto's past wasn't theirs to discuss. Hinata and Shino soon arrived in silence. Kiba greeted Hinata, who blushed and looked away. "Hinata, I meant to tell you not to worry about the medical supplies. Naruto's training calls for him to know some basic medic skills. It's okay if you brought more. Probably a good thing though." Tazuna showed up with Naruto in tow. The white haired boy had an unlit cigarette in his mouth. Tazuna was rambling on about the importance of bridges. "Is everybody ready?" Kurenai smiled at them. Naruto was repeating Kakashi's words in his head because he couldn't kill in front of them. "Let's go." The gates opened, and Naruto stepped out to perform his first C-ranked mission, where he wouldn't have to kill anyone.

ICECOLD

"Training with Akamaru isn't exactly hard, but it's not easy either. You have to be connected with the animal, and only then can the true training begin," Kiba rambled. Kurenai wasn't so sure why Naruto asked about it, but she was glad to see the calm on his face. Hinata and Shino were in front of her with Tazuna between them and Naruto and Kiba. Kurenai wasn't sure about Naruto's skills, but what she was able to gather from Iruka and Kakashi, Naruto was a powerhouse of energy. "So, why don't you tell us about one of your cool missions or your training?" There it was. Naruto's eyes turned cold, and he refused to look at them. He couldn't do that to them. They weren't monsters. _Monsters aren't allowed human contact, you know. One day, they'll lock you up for good._ Naruto wished Kiba would ask another question. About anything but that. "Naruto, who is Tora?" Naruto stopped walking and looked at Kiba with confusion. "Uzumaki Tora was a name I saw in a book, so I thought you'd be related." Naruto's face relaxed as he ignored the voice's rambles. _A jerk who abandoned you._

"Tora was my father," Naruto said. He put away his unlit cigarette and looked at the sky. Hinata was surprised to hear Naruto talk about a parent. It was known that he was an orphan. "I met Tora when I was three after I was in the hospital. He was my caretaker until he decided to adopt me. He gave me a family with his sister Hikari." Naruto's tone changed to a sad one. "He was killed on a mission not even a year after meeting me. Then it was me and Hikari, who wasn't around a lot." Naruto wondered if Tora would be proud of him. Probably not. "The thing I remember most about my father is his voice. He would tell me all sorts of fairytales. Passing the stories of his father down to me." Naruto's eyes had him in another time where he was three and getting ready to sleep.

"Naruto, that's wonderful that you had a father," Hinata said. Kurenai knew that Naruto was so ashamed of himself that he couldn't bear to look inside his father's room or have any pictures up. Naruto shrugged. "So, you took up Tora's name?" Naruto nodded. "What happened to Hikari?" It seemed just so funny that he didn't live with her. Naruto felt sad again. He remembered the jumping and the escape. He looked at Kurenai and sighed before turning forward.

"Hikari died too. It was a mission as well. We didn't spend a lot of time together. She would tell stories about heroes and called me 'little guy'. I was four when she died. By then, I said I had enough of the loneliness, so I stole a kunai out of her old set and took off," Naruto said quietly. He rubbed the scar on his neck. "I met a woman with red eyes that reminded me of the Uchiha clan. She terrified me because I didn't want to be capture by one of them, so I did the most logical thing in my mind. I slit my own throat to forever escape. She saved me, and I made a promise to her. She's become somebody I can't live without. My most precious person." Kurenai wanted to smile at her students' questions on who this woman was. Naruto ignored them as they passed by two puddles on the road. The white haired boy paused for just a second by one as he hoped the others wouldn't ask about Itachi. Everything fell to pieces only a few minutes later.

"Naruto!" Kurenai shouted. Naruto spun around to see Kurenai wrapped up in a shuriken chain. He looked at the two shinobi connected to the chain. _Kill! Kill! Kill! _Naruto started shaking as he resisted the urge to obey. His will broke when Kurenai was sliced into pieces. Naruto fell to his knees, screaming. The twins went for him next, but he stood up and took out his lighter. Not caring anymore, he threw the lighter at the one, Meizu, and had it blow up in his face. The other brother, Gozu, disconnected and let the chain wrap around his neck. Naruto grabbed a hold of the chain and yanked on it to bring Gozu close. He blocked out the screaming Meizu.

"Say goodbye to your teammate," Naruto said. His voice was dark and hopeless. Gozu was truly afraid of this child. There was no info on this one. "Too late." Naruto heated up his hand and shoved it through Gozu's chest and ripped out his heart. Naruto unwrapped the chain from his neck and dropped the body. "I broke orders." Naruto went over to the screaming Meizu. He wasn't dead. Just badly burned. Naruto sighed. "You killed her. This is what you get." He raised his arm, but it was stopped by a soft hand. "Kurenai." Kurenai thankfully got the rest of the team to move to a secure place before Gozu was killed. "I'm sorry." Kurenai looked at the screaming man. She put him into a genjutsu to stop the pain and to interrogate him. Naruto was busy flushing the poison out of his blood.

"Naruto, what you did was unexpected. I escaped at the last second. I shouldn't have done that, but I needed to be able to sneak up on them," Kurenai explained. She felt bad because Naruto turned away from her. "Naruto, please don't take it too hard." Naruto looked at her. "There has to be another one. A master mind. He died before I could get more. Naruto quickly changed his shirt and burned the one he was wearing. "Say something. Tell me that you're okay." _Lie to her. Tell her that she's a fool._

"Kurenai, I was under orders. If there's another one, I'll scout out ahead to find him. I can't hurt them," Naruto said. He turned away from Kurenai, hiding his scars from a fire. They were the worst. He took off ahead as Kurenai went back to her team. Explanations were quick, and Tazuna broke down and admitted his deception. Kurenai worried about Naruto as they continued on.

ICECOLD

"Sensei, it's Naruto!" Kiba shouted. Through the mist, they saw Naruto standing there. He was smoking and looked down at a dead animal. It was a white bunny. Kurenai was slightly worried. "Why the hell are you looking at a rabbit that has been dead for at least a day? They're not good to eat." Naruto flicked off his ashes and shrugged. Kiba willingly picked up the rabbit and threw it into the bushes. Akamaru strained to keep from running after it. Naruto was waiting for something. "What are you doing here? Did you find anything?" The cigarette was tapped out as Naruto looked at them.

"The rabbit was a decoy, but we're a little late. This mist is a little thick, and no, I haven't found anything else," Naruto said. He pulled out another cigarette. "It's making me nervous." He lit it with another lighter. "There's a third guy, and he's got to be the stronger one. He's making all this mist. I don't like it." Shino silently noticed that Naruto's hands were shaking. He looked to be on edge and ready to snap. "We should just get moving before something happens. Please." Kurenai ushered them forward with Naruto taking his position next to Kiba. He stomped out another cigarette as another one was in his mouth. _Something dark and nasty. Stronger than these losers._ Naruto looked around through the mist. He heard the whirling with Kiba. "Duck!" Everyone hit the dirt as a giant sword flew over their heads.

"Naruto, we need a distraction," Kiba whispered into Naruto's ear. Naruto's mind was calculating everything. He needed Shino and Hinata to protect the target. Hinata already pointed where the enemy was. Naruto jumped up and into that direction. He met a fist into his face and was kicked in the stomach back to the ground. "Naruto! He's got crazy energy!" Kurenai was providing the backup and would attack while Kiba and Naruto distracted him.

"Pathetic. I thought the feared Fox would be a better challenge. How in the world did you take down those men without help? You're pathetic," the deep voice said. Naruto felt every fiber of his being telling him to run, but he couldn't move. He wanted to shout for Kiba, but he only looked with his jaw open. "It's impossible that a pathetic child could even take down those men. Must be a look alike. Didn't your father ever tell you that being a copy cat was going to get you nowhere?" The enemy kicked him in the stomach again. "My name is Zabuza. Tell Hell that they haven't got me yet." Naruto stopped the foot coming toward his face. He pushed the enemy back and remembered that name.

"Momochi Zabuza," Kurenai said. Naruto looked at her and stepped back. He would let her take care of it. "I didn't think that we would find Kiri's underbelly here." Zabuza glared at her. He went for his sword in the tree as did Kurenai. He was just quicker and kicked Kurenai out onto the lake nearby. Naruto lost sight of them as the mist covered them. He went back to the team with Tazuna and waited nervously. Cigarettes weren't helping. He needed to help her. He needed to protect her.

"Naruto! Somebody is flying toward us!" Hinata shouted. Naruto jumped up and was able to catch the body. It was Kurenai. She was out cold. Naruto placed her on the ground and stared at the blood on his hands. The mist cleared enough to show Zabuza in bad shape but not as bad. "What do we do?" Everyone was looking toward Naruto. He was staring at the blood on his hands. Kurenai's blood. He willed the demon to stay down. A slaughter wouldn't be good right now. "Naruto." Shino stepped forward and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"If you love her, you won't hesitate to defeat the man who hurt her," Shino said. He saw Naruto wince at that one. Something in the past that was unspoken. Shino knew that even together, Zabuza would defeat them. The only one with a shot after Kurenai fell was Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes and thought. "Kiba, attack his legs. Give an opening." Naruto opened his eyes to watch Kiba be beaten back. He wouldn't watch them die. He wouldn't watch them fall. Naruto charged unlike his usual self. Shino smiled as he went to take care of Kiba and Kurenai. "Only Naruto can change the tides." He smiled at Hinata, who looked like she was ready to cry. "He will bring the end." A black, minty smoke covered them. "Always protecting the team." Shino had only guessed that Naruto loved Kurenai, but it didn't matter. Just as long as Naruto knew how to protect.

"Fox, coming out to play?" Zabuza taunted. Naruto's attacks were dodged and blocked, and he wasn't getting any room. Naruto stood several feet away from Zabuza and remembered the killing room. He instantly forgot about everything but killing this man before him. Even Zabuza noticed the change in how the anger melted away. "I was just starting to warm up too." Naruto pulled a ball out of his pocket and threw it up into the air. It burst, and some sort of liquid fell on them. "What is this? Water!" Zabuza wanted to laugh at the childish antics.

"Zabuza, I deal with fire with my cigarettes," Naruto said as they were both covered in the liquid. He went through the seals for a fire jutsu. Naruto watched Zabuza go under the water. He didn't notice the burns on his arms. It didn't make any difference. He reached into the water and tore the missing ninja out of it. He flung him back to shore and began to repeatedly throw him about. His eyes becoming darker each time he landed a hit. Eventually, he had Zabuza against a boulder. Several senbon needles filled Zabuza's body. Naruto jumped back at caught the thrower. "Stop where you are." He pinned the masked shinobi against the tree with his arm across the enemy's throat. "Who are you?" Naruto saw the symbol, but he didn't care. _Kill! Kill! Kill!_ Zabuza had already flopped to the ground, a dead man.

"You don't want to cause an incident, do you? I have a teammate nearby. An international incident wouldn't be good for an Assassin to get caught up in," the masked boy said. He was not older than Naruto himself. Naruto's dark eyes narrowed and weighed the options. "Just let us take the body, and we'll let you on your way. It'll be painless." Naruto released the boy and jumped down to Zabuza. He checked the pulse and almost cursed. "Thank you for your kindness. Konoha should be so proud of you." Naruto didn't even watch the boy carry off the body.

"Naruto, you're hurt," Hinata said. Naruto didn't care. He looked over at the two who were out cold. He felt worthless. "Let me bandage you up." Silently, the group sat as Hinata worked on his arms. He lit them on fire, and most of his shirt was gone from the fire. The chest underneath was untouched. Just like the Kyuubi kept it. Burns were nasty buggers on expanding lungs. It made the skin tight. The white haired boy eventually just took off his shirt. "How did you get all these scars?" Hinata traced a few going down Naruto's wrists. He didn't know how to tell her.

"Hinata-chan, perhaps we should get somewhere safe before we talk more about this subject," Shino said. Hinata blushed and nodded. Naruto sighed and agreed. They moved on without any troubles with Kurenai on Naruto's back and Kiba on Shino's. The bug ninja looked at Naruto and gave him a half smile. "You did well and fought well. I'm surprised at your lack of jutsu. I thought someone like you would have more." Naruto did, but they didn't need to be used. "You've made me believe that what the villagers say about you are lies. You're no monster." Naruto looked at Shino and felt like he was gaining a friend. "I'm proud to call you a friend." The feeling was great as Naruto was able to forget the pain.

"Shino, thank you. I'm proud to call you a friend as well. Some of what the villagers say is true though," Naruto said. He was a monster. Only a monster could hear the voice and switch off and on like a light bulb. _We're monsters. Your hair-trigger is that woman. She doesn't see the monster. Nobody can see the monster. Someday the monster will kill._ Naruto wished he could smile, but he gave Shino that eye smile instead. "Maybe one day, I can disprove the rest of that." Naruto wanted hope.

ICECOLD

Kurenai woke up in a strange house. Everything felt painful to move. She mentally groaned and remembered the fight with Zabuza. She faintly remembered hearing a voice telling her that Naruto would protect them. She looked to the side to see Kiba resting several feet away. He got injured too. Hinata and Shino were playing a game of checkers while Naruto was sleeping against the wall. He looked so calm that it was almost cute.

"Kurenai-sensei! You're awake," Hinata said. She rushed over to the injured woman. "This is Tazuna's house. Naruto told us it should be safe because he has traps all over the place. They're activated as long as somebody from the team or family is in the house." Hinata looked over at the sleeping boy. "The doctor told us you should be able to get up in a few days. Kiba is the same. Naruto carried you all the way here on his back with his arms all burnt up." Kurenai looked at the exposed skin and noticed not a single new scar. He was healing again. Kurenai smiled Hinata. "You should rest some more. You're safe here." Kurenai fell back into slumber again.

"Why are you afraid to tell her that he took off?" Shino asked. Naruto wouldn't sit still. He was careful to stay out of everyone's way. Inari, Tazuna's grandson, just couldn't leave him alone. Shino found them similar. Both had 'fathers' who died as heroes and were proud of them until the day they died. Only Inari ended up resenting his. Naruto felt ashamed and like he fell out of favor with Tora. "She'll have to know eventually." The sleeping clone dispersed as the real Naruto walked in. He yawned and took the place of the clone. He looked at the checker game.

"Zabuza isn't dead. I just remembered that hunters only need the head. It's the same way with assassins," Naruto said. Shino nodded and was thinking about how they would finally defeat Zabuza. "That mystery kid is another problem. We don't know his style." Hinata was too nervous to move. She looked at the board and waited for Naruto to tell them what to do.

"Well, we'll just have to keep protecting Tazuna until they decide to attack again," Shino said. Naruto nodded and sat in silence. Hinata relaxed and sent a silent prayer that Kurenai and Kiba were okay by then. They couldn't do it without them. Naruto watched the game without any interest. _Until then, it's best to keep the hair-trigger safe. _Naruto ignored the voice and went on to talk with Hinata about medical ointment. Shino joined in too. _Doesn't matter. We're alone. Alone. Alone. _Sometimes, the voice was just too right.

**You'd tell me if his character is too crazy right? I just get so rushed, so if it is, I'll fix it up to match. Thank you – Kyuubi no Kitsune0101**


	7. Chapter Seven: Letting Go

**THANKS FOR THE 100! You are all the greatest!**

**I'm still alive and still writing. Things are starting to get explained and the Chunin Exams start. Have fun reading, and sorry if it is utter crap. Took forever to come up with an idea of how to write this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter Seven: Letting Go**

One week wasn't enough to prepare four Genin for Hell. Kurenai didn't know in the beginning how much time she had, but she tried. Naruto spent hours fixing up instant traps that would work with where they figured Zabuza and his henchman was going to attack. Team Eight spent the week in a nervous fog because they saw what that man did to Kurenai. What could they do any different? When the day came, nobody would expect Naruto to just stand there again.

"Naruto, maybe you should come inside?" Hinata asked as she leaned out the window. Naruto was standing on the roof, looking into the forest around them. "Everything will be fine, so you don't have to worry tonight." Naruto said nothing as he pulled out his cigarettes. Hinata could soon smell the mint smoke. The Hyuuga heiress sighed and pulled away from the window. She figured he was just nervous. Naruto stood on the roof with the cigarette balanced on his lips because he was anxious. He wanted to be the one to snap Zabuza's neck for what he did to Kurenai. He finished smoking and climbed back into the room because he would have to be patient.

ICECOLD

Team Eight's reports would all be different at the start of the battle because no one was quite sure what happened. What they were sure on was that Naruto reacted first due to being the closest. Kurenai immediately gave out orders, but everyone wanted a straight story of the beginning. The next morning after Naruto's roof smoke, they arrived at the bridge with Tazuna to find his work crew injured and crawling off the bridge. Naruto took the first blow because he _wanted _to. Zabuza had gone in to attack Tazuna without his sword, but Naruto caught his fist and pushed him back. Both of them disappeared into the mist as Kurenai quickly gave the orders.

"Hinata, keep a tight guard on Tazuna. You have the best eyes. Shino and Kiba, you two look out for the assistant," Kurenai said. She closed her eyes and tried to focus in on Naruto's chakra signature. This is another part of the reports that was a little hazy. Kurenai disappeared into the mist while Kiba and Shino were attacked by the assistant. Hinata was left alone in the mist with the target. Many Jonin would later argue that this was the first mistake the group made, but others would argue that it was their best choice. Hinata drew a kunai and kept her Byakugan activated. She watched her teammates fight with a feeling of complete hopelessness.

"So Fox is coming back to play," Zabuza said, smirking under his wraps. Kurenai looked at Naruto to see he had placed a blank white mask over his face. He was using it to block out his emotions. Kurenai couldn't help but remember her brother's mask. He told her that it was the perfect way to hide the true emotions going on. "When will Konoha learn that not even Fox can kill me?" Naruto didn't speak. He pulled four black balls from his pouch as Zabuza waited for him to make the first move.

"Zabuza, this isn't Konoha fighting you. It's Fox, and he's itching for some fun," Naruto said. _Kill the demon! Kill! Kill! Blood for blood!_ Naruto threw the balls, which exploded on contact with the concrete. Kurenai jumped over to Naruto and whispered something to him. They needed to keep the missing ninja still. Naruto could've laughed. He knew the perfect way. Kurenai just needed him immobile for a few seconds to put a genjutsu on him.

"Girl, we should run. Leave them to fight while we warn the village," Tazuna said. Hinata politely ignored him as she watched two things happen. One was Naruto performing an earth jutsu that trapped Zabuza, and the other one was Kiba falling down with his chakra signature disappearing. The mist was starting to clear as the movement of two signatures became blurred by speed. The mist cleared to Naruto's arm being through Zabuza's assistant instead of Zabuza. The dead boy looked so peaceful and had ripped off Naruto's mask. The white haired boy looked confused. He looked at where Kiba and Shino had been fighting. Kiba was there in a pool of blood and loaded with needles. Shino didn't look as bad. Naruto growled and dodged Zabuza's escape with the dead body still attached to him. Hinata watched Naruto place the dead near Kiba and Shino. He was staring at Kiba's motionless form. Kurenai continued to try to get Zabuza into a genjutsu. "What is happening with the boy?" Tazuna actually sounded concerned. Hinata looked through her Byakugan and saw a flood of red chakra fill Naruto's body.

"Wow, Kiri sucks at teaching its shinobi manners," Naruto said, facing Zabuza and Kurenai. Zabuza looked at him. "You let your tool die, Zabuza. You have nothing left to lose." Naruto's red eyes frightened Hinata as she watched, too paralyzed to react. "I would love to kill you quickly to end this silly game, but I think I'm going to do what Founder created me to do." Naruto chuckled darkly as he walked away from Kiba's body. "This is the Konoha way, Zabuza. It's called…" Naruto was blurred as he rushed Zabuza with a quick kick to the jaw. "Vengeance!" Naruto grabbed Zabuza's wrappings to pull him back.

"Why do you care about these people? You're just a tool for them to use. You were made to be a tool without emotions. You think you're better than Haku? You're not," Zabuza spat out. Naruto's face darkened as he growled and tackled the bigger shinobi. Everyone listened to the sickening crunch of Zabuza's arms breaking in several places. Kurenai was examining Shino and Kiba while trying to get Hinata and Shino to ignore what was happening. Naruto was repeatedly punching Zabuza in the face until he tired and got up. "You're a tool. Nothing more, nothing less. Why do you care?" Naruto stared down at the missing shinobi and couldn't find the words.

"Naruto, leave him be. I'll have him bound, so relax," Kurenai said. Naruto nodded, but the red eyes didn't go away. Hinata had been instructed to get Tazuna off the bridge and back into the village. Naruto watched over the body of Kiba with Shino, who asked nothing about Naruto's lack of jutsu during the fight. He only knew of the one earth jutsu, but it didn't stop him from wondering if Naruto just preferred to fight without chakra. "He's ready to go!" Kurenai waved for Naruto to come over to help. Shino noticed something else strange about the white haired boy. Kurenai has several cuts and a bunch of bruises. Naruto was complete okay despite the rips in his clothes. Shino was the first to spot the man in the suit with the cane. He was the one who was known as Gato.

"Zabuza, I knew you and your pet were going to fail. Sorry to see you go though. You were a great lap dog," Gato said as Zabuza growled. The man in the suit said no more when a kunai found itself imbedded in his forehead. Naruto stood there with his fingers outstretched. He put his arm down as the bridge began to rumble. Sections of the bridge began exploding as Naruto fumbled through getting the clone jutsu. He managed to create two clones and got Kiba and Kurenai almost off the bridge when everything collapsed from underneath them. The real Naruto eventually saw black as he was buried under the concrete with his team. The water was thankfully blocked by concrete.

ICECOLD

Naruto came to in the Assassin Corp's infirmary. _You're an idiot at best. Letting someone just sneak in explosives is an idiot's move._ Naruto groaned and covered his eyes with a bandaged hand. He could feel the IV needle in his other hand and wanted to roll over. He was glad he didn't have to wear the breathing mask. He lifted his hand and looked around him. The infirmary wasn't a scary place to be. It was just uncomfortable and lacked the whiteness of the hospital. Naruto yawned and wanted to get up, but his body protested. He closed his eyes as he waited for something to happen. _As if getting buried alive wasn't enough of a something._ Naruto could hear the footsteps of someone approaching him.

"Get up, Fox," Founder said. Naruto looked up at the Jonin. "Feeling like crap, huh? Well, you have a week to heal up before they're throwing Team Seven into the Chunin exams. Relax and make sure everything is healed properly. Naruto wanted to hate Founder because of what Zabuza said. The white haired teen just stared. "I also suggest you get something done with your hair. The nurses only shaved off chunks, so you might want to get the rest fixed." Naruto watched Founder leave without a goodbye. He was tired again. _Goodnight, you poor bastard._

ICECOLD

**Kurenai didn't know where she was. Trapped in the mist that swirled around her. She heard crying and screaming, but she couldn't find them. Where were they? Kurenai felt like her heart was being ripped into pieces. She heard someone breathing heavily behind her. Naruto was looking at her with one eye while the other was gone. His fingers and left arm were bent at a funky angle. He was bleeding from everywhere it seemed. His skin had black burns. Every step he took toward her had a crunching sound. A broken bone in his leg. Kurenai looked in horror at what happened to Naruto.**

"**He…got…them," Naruto breathed out, spitting up blood. A lung was pierced. Kurenai rushed over to him and tried to find a way to fix him. Naruto wasn't supposed to be like this. He was fixable! "I…love…you." Naruto collapsed into her arms and rested there. His breathing becoming shallow. "It hurts, Kurenai. I broke my promise." Naruto looked at her and used the last of his energy to plant a bloody kiss on her cheek. Kurenai cried because Naruto never would. He smiled and fell limp.**

"**Naruto!" Kurenai shouted. She shook him and patted his face. She couldn't lose him. She couldn't. Kurenai suddenly realized that Naruto was her precious person. She never told him anything, but he told her everything. "Please don't go. You promised." Kurenai cried because she felt so pathetic in the mist. She didn't even care when the shadow fell over her. It was all over now. What was left for her and this mission? Everyone was dead. "You promised to never leave me. I never meant for this to happen." Kurenai didn't even hear the sword cutting through the air.**

ICECOLD

Kurenai woke up, startled and a bit confused as she looked around. She was home. In Konoha, and alive. She relaxed and tried to go back to sleep, but the nightmare wouldn't leave her alone. She stared at her ceiling and remembered what happened when the bridge collapsed on them. She remembered being with a whimpering Kiba, who held Akamaru close to his body. They had landed just so that the rumble created a small area for them. Kurenai hated the darkness the most. How they didn't run out of air was still confusing to Kurenai.

"Oh, what the hell?" Kurenai grumbled when something started fiercely pounding on her front door. She rolled out of bed, more than grateful for the distraction. She figured it was Kiba with Shino or Hinata. They were having trouble with the trauma. She was almost willing to have a Yamanaka block it from their minds. It would be so easy, but they had to learn. Kurenai opened the door to Anko. The purple haired woman hugged her best friend almost immediately. It was Anko and Kakashi who dug them out. Hinata had found Naruto's radio among his things. She sent SOS signals to the channel the radio was on. Luckily, Naruto and Anko had been messing with the radios while Naruto had been in the village. That was the official story. Kurenai knew Naruto gave Hinata the radio before because he wanted someone to be alerted if he failed to stop Zabuza. The only person he trusted completely was Anko.

"I went to see Naruto today. He was out of bed and discussing something with Kakashi," Anko said. She had been giving Kurenai, who wasn't allowed to visit Naruto, updates about the white haired boy. "He's pale and looks like one of the sick." That was to be expected. Kurenai couldn't remember most of being buried. She remembered more about being unburied. Anko and Kakashi got to her and Kiba first because they were closer to each other. The purple haired woman was forced to take Kurenai away from the scene when Shino and Naruto were dug out. "How is your team?" Anko was trying to be nice and forget about the state the two boys were found in.

"Kiba told me that Akamaru is fit for training again, and he, himself, was able to start training about a week after the mission. Shino is getting there. He'll be healed up in time for the exams, but he's still battered a bit," Kurenai said softly. She remembered the conversation she had with her team's parents. "Hiashi is grateful his daughter didn't undergo harm, but he requested that Naruto no longer partakes in any mission with Hinata." Anko nodded. She then looked as if she just remembered something.

"Remember how I told you about Naruto's head injuries? How the nursing staff cut chunks of hair from the sides where the cuts were?" Anko asked, almost smiling. Kurenai nodded cautiously. "Kakashi informed Naruto that it needed to be fixed. Naruto got my teammate, Kyo, to cut it his hair for him. I thought Kakashi would've convinced the kid to go bald, but you should see Naruto's hairstyle." Anko said nothing more despite Kurenai's pleading. It had to be entertaining if Anko wanted Kurenai to wait. "I better get going. Naruto is probably sitting in the weight room, waiting for me." Anko left slowly, and Kurenai just sat there. She felt lonely when her friend was gone.

ICECOLD

Naruto stood in the killing room. His body screamed for him to leave, but he protested. He stared at the floor where there were no markings of any deaths happening in the room. Naruto sat down and just thought about the mission and the mistakes he had made on it. He growled when he realized how badly he had screwed up. His fists tightened as he remembered being buried. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened after he passed out. He died. He was sure of that, and the nurses who cut into the sides of his skull said so too. Naruto unclenched his fingers and stared at them. He had talked to Tora.

_Naruto was confused when he woke up next to a crackling fire. He groaned and sat up to look around him because he wasn't where he last remembered. This was better than being buried. Naruto forced himself to stand and didn't notice the lack of pain in his body. Even his normal pains weren't there. Naruto noticed only that he wasn't alone. Sitting near the fire was a timeless Uzumaki Tora, smiling proudly at Naruto._

"_Sit, little man," Tora said. Naruto sat next to his adopted father and was comfortable in the silence. Tora sighed and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "You've grown well. The scars are a bit worrisome, but I'm glad you survived until now." Naruto's face must've betrayed him as he didn't want to look confused. "You died, Naruto. Out for the count. A hero probably by the way you arrived." Tora didn't explain anymore. Naruto couldn't look at his father because of the shame he still felt. "Tell me, little man, what is eating you away?" Naruto stared at the dirt as he spoke._

"_I'm an assassin. A Genin one, but I've killed many. I made mistakes and haven't lived the life of a hero or the way you wanted me to," Naruto said. He stood up and wanted to run away, but where would he go? Tora stood up and chuckled. "I haven't read any fairytales in a long time. I can't even walk into your bedroom in the apartment because every time I try, I feel like a failure because I want to be a son you're proud of!" Naruto felt embarrassed, but Tora tapped his shoulder. The younger boy turned to face his father and was engulfed in a hug._

"_Naruto, I am proud of you. You're a man now and have survived a lot. I want you to never lose yourself to the assassin and to go into my bedroom. There are things you should have," Tora said as he hugged his son. Naruto returned the hug and remembered the hug from when he was three. "I've missed you, Naruto." Tora pulled back and looked over the white haired Genin. He smiled and ruffled the white hair. "Read the fairytales. They'll help keep you sane. Trust me." Tora pulled Naruto back to sitting down again. The father and son talked about everything and nothing at all. As daylight touched the horizon, Tora looked concerned. "Naruto, I love you very much, but I can't stay with you. You haven't completely died, so the next time I see you, you'll be a grown man. Remember what I said, and don't let the illusions fool you. Good morning, little man." Tora disappeared with a smile and a soft hug. Naruto felt pain explode in his chest then, but it wasn't pain from Tora's leaving._

"You look almost ridiculous," a soft voice said. _Some days, so do they. _Naruto opened his eyes and found he had lain back on the floor. Anko was hovering over him and grinning. "What are you doing?" Anko knew about Naruto's meeting with Tora. It helped the Genin a lot because he seemed to stand a little prouder and more relaxed. "Foxy-kun, you don't want to be late for meeting your team. You have to become a Chunin and get out of here." Anko grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him out of the room. "Good luck." Anko said nothing more as they were the first two at the meeting spot outside the academy.

"Thank you for the escort, Anko," Naruto said. Anko smiled and kept looking around. Naruto said nothing because it was Anko. She was bound to be weird. She soon gave up whatever game she was thinking of because she stood right in front of him. "What is it this time?" Naruto wasn't entirely sure what was going on.

"Here," Anko said, holding out a fuzzy yellow fur ball. Naruto put both of his hands in a cup formation to take the fuzz. It meowed in his hands, and Naruto froze. "This is something I was saving for your birthday, so happy early birthday." Naruto watched as a tiny kitten face looked up at him with almost a smile. _Kill it. It'll only suffer with you._ "He's the runt, but I rescued him like Tora rescued you. He's yours to look after." Anko grinned at the stunned look on Naruto's face. "I guess I should explain something about him to you. This is a kitten of a Kumo clan's shinobi cats. Nii Yugito was happy to give him to me. She told me he would probably die, but I kept him alive." Naruto stared at the tiny thing that was currently licking his fingers. "It'll be a little bit before you can train with him, but he's growing." Anko paused and smiled. "What's his name?" Naruto just raised an eyebrow. "He deserves a name!" Naruto smiled with his eyes as used a finger to gently pet the kitten.

"I think I will call him Ritoruman," Naruto said. _You're so weak. _Anko laughed. Little man was the perfect name for such an adorable creature. Ritoruman yawned in agreement. "Anko, can you take him back to my room? I don't want him to get hurt in the exams." Naruto gently gave up his new companion before Anko left. His teammates showed up not long after, so it was time to go take his exams.

ICECOLD

Team Eight and Team Ten stood close together because they didn't have the urge to get pulverized into a pulp. Shino was finally completely healed, and the team quietly agreed not to speak about the mission. Nobody was really talking because they were nervous. A group of older Genin walked in. Hinata kind of looked away because the one guy looked to be in her family. His teammate who was wearing a green jumpsuit looked a bit roughed up, which was against the rules.

"The Uchiha kid didn't bother me as much. He just fought because I'm stronger. His teammate with the Mohawk though. He was truly frightening," the jumpsuit kid said. His teammates looked almost embarrassed. "He didn't say anything, but I could see in his eyes that he could find several ways to kill me! A fellow Leaf shinobi! He was smoking too, so we know he's so unyouthful!" Kiba, Hinata, and Shino were a little lost. Naruto wasn't participating? A team needed three Genin. It didn't have to be the three original Genin though. Maybe Naruto was still injured. Kurenai said Naruto had a few head injuries.

"Sasuke!" Ino shouted, running to the door as she had spotted the Uchiha. Both teams slowly followed. Everyone was stunned at the white haired Genin sporting a Mohawk. He stood behind the struggling Uchiha with Sakura. His mouth was mumbling something out as it held onto a cigarette. Everyone could tell there was more changes to Naruto than just his hair. "It's a shame you had to bring Forehead and the Freak." Naruto shrugged off the insult and nodded to Team Eight. "Naruto, this is a public place. Don't you think that the children would be frightened by your scars? It's disgusting. Put a shirt on." Naruto had a glimmer of amusement in his eyes.

"Ino, I'm sorry. Would it make you feel better if I told you that I'm allergic to idiots?" Naruto asked. Ino growled at him as Naruto shook his head. "Sakura, do you have the scrolls with my clothes?" Sakura smiled as she handed Naruto a small scroll. Kiba looked over Naruto before he had put the shirt on. Burns littered his sides with a few other nicks and minor scarring. The one on his stomach matted one on his back, and Kiba wondered what had happened. Naruto's arms were scratched up, but he didn't appear to have too many scars that would be frightening. The one that gave his neck an almost grotesque smile and the two on either side of his head were the only frightening ones. The ones on his head seemed to bubble outwards as well. Naruto looked odd with his t-shirt on. Kiba listened to Akamaru whimper. Naruto now had an energy about him that was definitely new.

"You know, you're going to get yourselves killed?" a new voice said. Naruto stepped in the lead to address the newcomer. Kabuto was what Kiba heard him say. "People don't like it when new Genin think that they're all that and show off." Naruto didn't seem bothered by the comment. _Remove his head._ "Here, since you are all new to the game, I'll show you something." Naruto stood in the background almost as Kabuto showed off his little card trick. "I can even show you about different Genin in the competition." Sasuke was mumbling off a list of names. Naruto caught his own name, but he didn't care. Sasuke was weighting the chance of fighting Naruto and surviving. There were things that nobody knew about Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto? An adopted shinobi of the dead Uzumaki Tora. No D ranked missions, one A ranked and several unranked ones. Most information is locked away for Hokage eyes only. Naruto must be a high risk Genin for that. It makes you wonder if he killed Tora because Tora did die when he was young." Naruto snapped. He could deal with his stats being riddled off, but don't bring Tora into it.

"You bastard!" Naruto shouted. He grabbed Kabuto by his shirt and growled the most inhuman way. The killer intent leaked had everyone staring. Naruto's eyes were starting to change to red because Naruto was so angry. "Leave Tora out of it! He was a great man! You know _nothing_ about me!" Rookie Nine was stunned by this outburst. _Rip out his eyes! Remove his tongue!_ Naruto stopped and allowed himself to calm down. Kabuto was almost shaking. This boy was definitely the one his master spoke about. "Insult me all you want. Call me every damn name there is. I will take it without a glance, but never bring my precious people into the insult. Especially my father!" Kabuto smirked and pushed up his glasses.

"He's not your father. You were an unloved creature who has no parents. What science experiment created you, Naruto?" Kabuto said. Naruto didn't care about never becoming a Chunin at that moment. His eyes became a cold blue as every sound stopped. Naruto never looked as inhuman as he did then. Even Sasuke and Sakura thought so, and they've seen how he killed. Naruto punched Kabuto straight in the gut and listened to him groan. "Nobody will ever love such a creature as you!" Kabuto was almost laughing. Naruto stood there with the same dead expression.

"Yeah right!" Kiba said laughing. He looked almost insane. "You should see the woman Naruto is practically dating! She's crazy for him, and every adult says that Tora was always smiling with his son." Naruto just walked away from the group. This sense of friendship that Kiba was giving out was undeserved. Naruto needed to think about what was being said. Ibiki arrived then and was barking orders. The written exam began with such a rush. Everyone was determined to see what would happen in the field with the Mohawk kid and the glasses boy.

ICECOLD

"Hatake, I didn't think I would see you lounging in here," Asuma said, smiling. Kakashi nodded and shrugged. "So, you've managed to keep them alive, huh?" Kakashi didn't like Genin teams because he saw the results of two teams that met unfortunate ends. Iruka was never allowed anything more than an Academy job unless there was a village attack or war, and Tora had been thrown in jail for many months. Even then nobody saw Tora the same anymore. He didn't smile again until Naruto came into his life. "What are the odds of your kids getting out of the forest alive?" Asuma figured his team was pretty much worthless. Kurenai joined them in the lounge as they waited for Kakashi to think.

"I have my doubts because the medics really didn't want to release Naruto. He's different and hasn't been exposed to a mission setting again. Sakura won't let Naruto fail. They're closer than before, but if Sasuke gets a chance to save himself, he'll take it. He'll leave Sakura and Naruto to die. It's happened before," Kakashi said. He wasn't proud of it, but the killing room changed his team for the worse. Naruto and Sakura had no connection with Sasuke. The Uchiha played his part efficiently enough to not be noticed. He wasn't willing to stick his neck out for his teammates though. "Naruto is the medic of the team, so as long as he's alive or conscious, they should be fine." Kurenai wasn't able to remember Naruto using his medic abilities, but she figured she had been knocked out for it during the mission.

"Team Eight is prepared and will probably be among the first to the tower. They know the risks and that they better get through it quickly," Kurenai said. She tried to teach her kids that killing wasn't the only answer. They wouldn't stop wondering about it because of Naruto's killing of Haku and Zabuza's death. It was only natural. Kurenai finally told them she'd explain it at the end of the Chunin exams. "I'm just worried that what happened is affecting their performance. I don't know how to help them." Kakashi sighed. He looked out the window.

"You could always make kids believe anything. They'll hear what they want to hear. They'll follow you to the grave without much of an explanation," Kakashi said. As nasty as the words were, they were right. Asuma still had Ino sheltered and believing that the killing he had to perform in front of her was just an accident. He was trying to keep her from becoming like Sakura. He still wished to see some good in the world. That's why babies were born. Naruto was good at one point. It was the corruption that took him. Kurenai wanted to protect her entire team, but one day, they had to learn. Every shinobi learned. The ones that didn't were all in the same place. Their names went on a cold stone while their ashes were sent home with their families. Kakashi skipped so many steps and just threw his kids at it.

"Just because you fooled those Genin doesn't mean you have the right to dare other Genin to be taught the same way," a gruff voice said. Ibiki sat down with them and looked at Kakashi. "I've never seen a kid quite like the white haired boy of your team. He had the balls to question my methods! You have to let me talk to him about becoming part of the Torture and Interrogation force." Kurenai visibly winced at the thought of Naruto being in the same getup as Ibiki.

ICECOLD

Before the end of the exam, Naruto put his pencil down and waited for something, anything, to happen. _Kill the man with the glasses. He has insulted the father._ Naruto was getting rather good at ignoring the voice. He was slowly trying to figure out when the voice started and stopped. Naruto put his head down and listened to the pencils scratching and the kids getting kicked out with their teammates. He was trying to keep from looking at Hinata. He wanted to know if she stared at him with fear glimmering in her eyes. He sneaked a peak and was stunned to see nothing. Hinata was busy with her paper and didn't acknowledge him. Naruto was happy and turned to take a nap.

"Time for the tenth question," Ibiki announced. He gave his speech that caused many teams to leave. His eyes wandered around the room and looked at the only person sleeping in the room. "It appears that some of you may not be taking the risks seriously." Ibiki walked up to Naruto's desk and tapped the boy. "I have killed men who have slept before me." Naruto popped one eye open.

"Obviously," Naruto said, closing his eye again. Ibiki glared at the boy, causing many of the other Genin to get nervous just watching this happen. Ibiki walked around the desk and tipped Naruto's chair. The Mohawk boy got up and pulled his chair up. "Look, you never said I couldn't sleep. You just said that I had to say yes or no to this final question. The tenth question is just a scare factor to weed out the weak ones who knew they would've failed this portion. Please just move on so I can get back to my wonderful nap." Naruto was definitely not the same. Hinata could see from her seat that he stood prouder. He wasn't afraid of anything it seemed. Ibiki, on the other hand, just figured he was an ignorant Genin and announced the end of the first portion of the Chunin exams.

ICECOLD

Team Seven was currently planning their next move in the Forest of Death. They had an advantage here because they've been in the area before. Naruto looked at their scroll. Heaven. Now they needed to find a team that carried Earth. The team wasn't afraid because they were good together. They packed up the scroll and set off toward the tower. It was the only logical thing to do. They couldn't quite describe the silence in the forest as they too made not a sound.

"Naruto, don't wander," Sasuke warned. He had given Sakura the same warning earlier when she had gone to the bathroom. Naruto nodded and disappeared behind a tree. Next time nobody was going to touch the juice Kakashi gave them for breakfast. Sasuke was trying to think of a plan to avoid killing anyone out in the forest. Every boy and girl had a family or people who loved them and many of the contestants were from Konoha. They didn't want to be traitors or kill once friends. "Naruto?" A twig snapped, and then something exploded. "Naruto!" Naruto was nowhere to be found when they were blown back. The smoke cleared to a man with a purple tongue and golden eyes. "Great, another pedophile." Sakura chuckled under her breath as Sasuke tried to think of what to do. The man's tongue was just disturbing. He smiled and looked at the two Genin.

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered. They were pulled into a genjutsu about death and fear that had them both trembling. The pedophile walked over and chuckled. Sasuke didn't have the scroll, but it was already obvious that the scroll wasn't what this man was after. A kunai fell from the trees to stop in front of the man's foot.

"My, my, you could've removed my toes," the man said. Naruto just glared from the tree. He didn't know what to do about Sasuke and Sakura right at the moment, but he knew he had to keep this man away from them. Naruto jumped down and stood in front of his teammates. Sakura was already working on an escape by stabbing herself and Sasuke with a kunai. "You've grown since I watched the Yondaime take you from the hospital. He didn't even know that his wife was still in labor." Namikaze Minato's child was one kid that Naruto never spoke to. Kushina always frightened Naruto as a child.

"Leave my team alone. We've done nothing wrong here. Is it the scroll you're after?" Naruto asked. The man just chuckled. Naruto couldn't help but feel the urge to run. He couldn't figure out where he knew this man from. "What's so funny?" Naruto was terrified, but he kept his face calm. He only expressed shock when he was pinned to a tree by this man. Naruto felt like screaming. What the hell was going on? "Let me go!" Naruto struggled but stopped when he heard the chuckle again.

"Naru-chan," the man said. Naruto felt his heart almost stop. "Are you ready to beg yet?" Terror spread through Naruto's body. "Beg for me to let you go, Naru-chan. Beg for me to stop this." Naruto couldn't speak or move. His mind was shutting down. "Beg!" Naruto didn't feel the pain. He just slumped and allowed himself to be injured. Sakura and Sasuke were recovering and watched the change. They didn't know about the man Naruto feared. They didn't know what had happened that night in the forest.

"Let him go!" Sakura screamed as she threw a rock at the man. It hit him in the back, but he didn't let Naruto go. The man smacked Naruto's chest once more and burned a hole into the shirt. The kanji for hebi appeared on the skin. It sizzled as the man released Naruto. Sakura was already there with a kunai, but she was kicked backwards into a tree. Sasuke tried to take over where Sakura failed. He had his sharingan activated as he watched closely. This man was too powerful. Sasuke abandoned the scroll and quickly gathered his teammates as a clone distracted the man. Never again, Sasuke promised. He would never let Naruto look so hopeless that it could bring angels to tears.

ICECOLD

"Sir, let me find him!" Anko shouted. Orochimaru was spotted on a surveillance camera attacking Team Seven. They saw what happened to Naruto. "Naruto needs to get out of the Forest! I don't give a fuck if he fails. That bastard won't leave him alone. We need to pull them out of the exam!" Anko glared at the Hokage as he was holding this dumb meeting instead of sending someone out for the team. Nobody in the room was vocal about how odd it was to see Naruto like he was. The image was frozen on the TV as the Hokage stared at it.

"Let Naruto go," Kakashi said. Anko whipped around to look at the Jonin sensei. Kakashi was staring at the image. "He'll forgive you and Kurenai without another thought, but Naruto will never get over the feeling of constant terror. He'll become a useless tool then." Anko slapped the Jonin. Kakashi didn't flinch. "Naruto already knows his place in Konoha! He's a tool and nothing more!" Kakashi wasn't the teacher everyone thought he would be. Never once did anyone think that Kakashi was creating weapons from children. "He has to stop being a child. He gave up that choice when he killed Mizuki." Nobody said anything. It was the truth. Anko let out a soft cry. She stormed out of the room without a single word. The image of the kanji on Naruto's chest was painful to look at, but Kakashi stared. "He could be our only way of luring Orochimaru out." Deep down, Kakashi wanted to save his students. He wanted to keep them away from people like Orochimaru, but he couldn't be there all the time. He had to let go.

"Everyone, just keep an eye out and don't interfere with Team Seven. This is the true test for them," the Hokage said. He was watching to see who to remove from the Assassin program and who to keep. "I have high hopes for this team." Orochimaru would only come back for his mark, and that would be when Konoha would get him.

**Chapter 2's ending explain! Yay! Hopeful this was as good as all the other chapters. Sorry if it was bad.**


	8. Chapter Eight: Fighting Back

**I haven't died again. Still alive and kicking.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter Eight: Fighting Back**

Sasuke spent the better part of the day running. He started not to even feel the weight of his teammates after about an hour. Shorts stops were all he allowed himself to take because he didn't want the pedophile to find them. It was almost dark when Sasuke stopped. He knew he was close to the tower, but without scrolls, he wasn't going to get anywhere. Anyone who had brains was probably guarding the tower anyhow to get their own scrolls.

"A few more hours," Sasuke mumbled. He sat near his teammates as he waited for one of them to wake up. Naruto was never out for long since their team test; he would probably wake first. Sasuke tried to spend the time thinking of what happened since they've become a team. He watched Naruto change into a boy who was so much more a tool than boy to a frightened child now. Sasuke tried to think of the future. Founder already told them that when they were Chunin, they became true adults and no longer had to be part of the Assassin Corp. That's why they weren't given the tattoo. Sasuke and Sakura had already discussed how they would be leaving. They didn't fit in with the other assassins. Only Naruto and Kakashi ever seemed to be in their element. Sasuke pushed that out of his mind as he looked over the clearing again. "A couple more hours." He was trying to make himself feel less afraid, but it wasn't working the way he wanted it to. He sat there and watched for any dangers.

ICECOLD

Team Eight had both scrolls. They were currently camping in a large tree as it was safer than being on the ground. No one was really talking as the moonlight was unable to reach them. They were trying to picture their arrival at the tower. Kurenai would probably tell them how proud she was of them and leave it at that. Hinata sighed and looked at her teammates.

"Do you think Naruto is already at the tower?" Hinata whispered. Sounds seemed to be forbidden in this forest when night fell. Kiba and Akamaru were already straining to make sure no one attacked them. "He wasn't the same as he was during the mission." Shino stiffened at the thought of that mission. He didn't like the idea of watching Kiba die again. He wasn't sure he could even do the Chunin exams because of that possibility.

"Naruto is probably already there and talking to Kurenai about his walk through the forest," Kiba murmured. Hinata wanted hope. Kiba gave it to her because he cared. Hinata blushed and nodded. Everyone knew about her crush on the white haired boy, but no one could understand why. She saw him as brave. "Why do you think Naruto walked away from that Kabuto guy? He was a minute away from ending him." Kiba did notice that Naruto only walked away whenever he spoke up.

"Naruto is a loner. Those who are closest to him die during his life, and many rumors point to it being his fault," Shino said. Kiba nodded, remembering his mother talking about Naruto and Tora. Everyone in Tora's squad said the man wouldn't have slipped up normally. "Subconsciously, Naruto knows this, so whenever someone offers friendship or does something similar to it, he backs away. The only person close to Naruto now is Kurenai, and he fears losing her." Kiba and Hinata couldn't help but agree. Shino searched for the moon through the dense leaves. "It's hard though. Naruto's like a magnet."

ICECOLD

Sasuke was tired, but he wouldn't give into sleep. Naruto and Sakura were still out, which was more concerning than it should be. Sasuke watched in silence as the team from Oto stood at the other end from him. He wasn't afraid of them and remembered what they called each other before the exam started. Zaku and Kin appeared to be harmless, and there seemed to be more to Dosu than what was shown. Sasuke calmly withdrew a kunai.

"When Orochimaru told us to kill the boy with the Mohawk, he forgot to mention the two teammates. This kid doesn't look like much of a challenge though. So weak that I feel bad," Zaku said. His teammates just smirked. Zaku appeared to be the leader, so Sasuke figured if he took out him, the other two would scatter. It always happened. "Let's make this simple. We take the one named Naruto, and you and the girl escape with your lives. Think about it. There will be other exams." Sasuke must've twitched because Zaku's smirk was getting bigger. "We'll give you a few minutes." Sasuke stood up and gripped the kunai harder. This got Zaku almost smiling.

"Fox and Flower will not be touched by the likes of you!" Sasuke said. He tried to push how defenseless they were out of his mind as he charged. Zaku laughed as Dosu went out to meet Sasuke. The Uchiha was sticking to taijutsu and tried for a kick to Dosu's temple. It was blocked up the amplifier on his arm. Sasuke was blasted back by something and watched everyone sway. His ear went deaf, so he stumbled to stand. "I will not let you hurt them!" Sasuke fell forward as Zaku and Kin laughed. He couldn't get up without falling, so he figured his equilibrium was thrown off.

"It was nice to see you try though," Dosu said. Zaku walked past Sasuke and Sakura to Naruto. He yanked the boy up by his hair and looked at the sleeping face. "Just finish him off, so we can move on." Sasuke growled and gritted his teeth. What the hell happened? He couldn't be this weak! Naruto and Sakura would've had no problems taking these three jokers out, but he couldn't even fight one! A kunai whizzed through the air and hit Zaku's arm. Sasuke was surprised to see Rock Lee with his teammates.

"To kill a defenseless boy isn't anywhere close to being youthful," Lee said. Neji and Tenten only followed because Lee said that the kid he fought before was there. They wanted to see his power. There was no power. "Fight someone who can defend themselves. Youthful teammates, assist the Uchiha." Tenten stayed as Lee's backup as the taijutsu master took off. Neji went to Sasuke and the rest of the team. Zaku had let go of Naruto, and Sasuke managed to crawl over to them.

"You're as good as dead now. Your hearing will need a moment to go back to normal," Neji said, coldly. Sasuke was shocked at how similar Naruto and Neji were. The Hyuga looked over Sakura and Naruto. He paused at Naruto and remembered a smiling eyed boy who spoke of fairytales. He couldn't remember his name no matter how hard he tried. "The girl is about to wake up. There was a spike in her chakra." Sasuke was glad and scooted closer to her. She would be upset with him later, but she would probably suggest leaving the area with Naruto. Even Sakura knew when to run.

"Neji!" Tenten shouted. Lee was thrown back with bleeding ears. Tenten had set up a defense using her weapons as Neji planned what to do next. Sakura stirred and sat up with a start. She already had a kunai drawn, looking for Naruto's attacker. Sasuke was slowly able to stop stumbling as he stood. He gave Sakura a look that he would explain later.

"Enough already!" Zaku shouted. He used Kin as a shield to get behind Tenten. "We'll just kill all of you." A dark chuckle stopped Zaku short. Everyone was looking around for the source, and no one noticed Naruto was gone. "What now!" Dosu got up, recovering from his fight with Lee and looked almost pale as he noticed someone was gone. "Show yourself!" The chuckling continued as Naruto appeared on a low branch. His eyes were blood red with his whisker marks darker.

"Orochimaru has already lowered himself to killing little girls?" Naruto said. He dropped to the dirt and looked at Zaku. "If I remember right, I'm the target. Let them go. We'll fight, and I might let you three leave alive." Naruto smirked and looked straight at Zaku. "I might decide that I like you in pieces more though." Zaku shoved Tenten away and grinned at Naruto.

"Try us. We know everything about you from your taijutsu reliance and smoking addiction," Zaku said. Naruto sighed and pulled out his cigarettes. Sasuke and Sakura urged Neji and Tenten to get back with Lee. The cigarette Naruto lit was green and let out a green smoke. Naruto didn't move as he was waiting. "Too afraid to move? Don't worry. I'll make it quick." As Naruto went through some hand seals, Zaku threw out his arms to do the airwave attack of his, but nothing happened. Smoke started curling out of the tubes.

"Burn," Naruto said, throwing his cigarette at the Genin. Zaku started screaming and dropped to the ground. Nothing was happening to him, and Naruto walked over. He kicked the Oto Genin in the gut to stop the screaming. It was reduced to a mere whimper. Kin pulled out several senbon needles, but Naruto had her pinned to the dirt before she could truly use them. "Mommy forgot to tell you what happens to kids who play with sharp objects." Naruto held a kunai close to Kin's face. "They get cut or lose an eye. I really don't remember." Naruto's red eyes glowed brightly as he cut Kin's face below her eye. "Bye, bye." He lifted the kunai and brought it down. Kin passed out as the kunai was buried into the dirt. Naruto stood up and looked at Dosu. "One left. How does it feel?" Sasuke and Sakura watched from the sidelines with a plan. They needed a way to get through to Naruto.

"Fox, that's enough. Just take their scroll, and we can leave," Sakura said, stepping closer to Naruto. The boy wouldn't look at her as he watched Dosu think of a better plan. Naruto was supposed to be dead by the end of the exam. "Just let them go." Sakura was close enough to grab him now. Naruto looked at her with his red eyes. Founder told them that when Fox had red eyes, it was best to stay away. Let it run its course. "It's okay. We're okay." Naruto's eyes flickered, but it wasn't enough. He turned back to watch Dosu set the scroll on the ground and disappear with a whimpering Zaku and a dazed Kin. The red eyes finally flickered back to the blue.

"We need to move," Naruto said without skipping a beat. He picked up the scroll and looked at Neji and Tenten, who were holding Lee. "Bring him here." Naruto brought glowing green chakra to his hands and cupped them around Lee's ears. The taijutsu user blinked and sighed in relief. "I owe you nothing, so expect nothing later." Naruto looked at the shadows and didn't trust them. He turned away and listened to the team take off. "We better hurry to get the other scroll. I don't want to stay any longer in the forest." Sakura and Sasuke followed Naruto into the trees as they went searching. Naruto felt it was more like running in reality.

ICECOLD

Anko growled in frustration as she paced the weight room at headquarters. The Hokage ordered her to take a few days away from the tower. Ibiki promised to keep an eye out for Orochimaru and Naruto. Everyone must've heard about her outburst because civilians were calling her crazy and under the demon's spell. Anko took out her frustration on some of the equipment, but she soon gave up and curled up in a ball on the bench. She stared at the door, almost expecting Naruto to walk in and give her that look. He would then sit next to her and patiently wait for her to talk about anything.

"Stupid boy," Anko muttered. She closed her eyes and tried to stop caring. That's what she did best, right? The villagers thought so. Orochimaru's bitch. She wasn't worth the dirt on their shoes. Anko gripped her legs tighter and tried to think of a time she was happy after Orochimaru's corruption. Her happiness was in the weight room when Naruto listened. Her happiness was that day outside the bar when Kurenai smiled at her. She uncurled herself and ran from the weight room. She found Team Seven's room with easy and threw open the door. Anko took the steps over to the dresser. It was as empty as it was the first day except for the first drawer. Anko had taken old clothes from the lost and found and created a sort of blanket for a yellow fuzz ball. Ritoruman meowed and outstretched a paw at her. Anko lifted the creature up and held it close to her. This room, Kurenai's house, the weight room, and the dango shop were the places Anko felt safe and happy. She silently wished that Naruto too was safe. He had to be.

ICECOLD

Naruto didn't regret killing the shinobi from Ame. He took their scroll and walked away because the bodies were starting to scare him a little bit. Sakura and Sasuke helped, but he was elected to search the bodies. The scroll was lucky to have survived. Naruto took the cigarette out of his mouth and held up the scroll for Sakura and Sasuke to see it.

"Let's get going. The tower is close, and night is almost here," Sakura said. They were already into day three out of the five, and day one wasn't leaving their thoughts. Naruto wasn't able to replace his shirt because the burn hurt and was an angry red. The burn ointment didn't seem to help much either. Naruto tried to pretend it wasn't there, but it held such a weight that he knew it was. On the plus side, he hadn't heard the voice in a long time. "Don't get left behind!" Naruto jumped to catch up.

ICECOLD

Teams that appeared early were allowed the time to see a medic. It was sort of a way to say that being first meant healthier outcomes, but the medics could only heal so much. There wasn't to be too much of a disadvantage. Naruto was forced to go see one. He sat there with the medic when she walked in. Her red eyes just looked at him and took in the injury. Anko had broken down and told her about the attack. Naruto said nothing as she quietly sat next to him.

"It's good to see you still standing," Kurenai said softly. Naruto nodded. His fist clenched as he remembered the terror he had felt when Orochimaru had him. He wasn't a hero, but he had to be unafraid for her. "It's okay to be afraid, Naruto. Orochimaru causes many Jonin to shiver yet, so everyone understands." Naruto said nothing. He listened to the medic's mutterings about the symbol. Silence between Naruto and Kurenai wasn't uncomfortable but strange.

"Uzumaki, I've been able to heal the burn, but the symbol isn't leaving. I'm sorry," the medic said. He left rather quickly as Naruto pulled out his cigarettes. The hospital knew Naruto well enough not to say no to certain behaviors. With one lit and in his mouth, Naruto got up. Kurenai followed him as they walked through the halls.

"Naruto, will you ever tell me about why you are so afraid?" Kurenai asked. Naruto kept glancing around the corners as they walked. He eventually found an empty room and stood in the center of it. "It was bad, huh?" Naruto nodded. His mind wanted to forget his disturbing voice. "When did it start?" Naruto was always just considered crazy. He sighed and enjoyed the taste of his cigarette for a moment.

"When I killed Mizuki, I was stopped by a dumb kunai. He whispered in my ear about how I would go to him. Called me his pet and Naru-chan," Naruto said. He shivered and stared at Kurenai in the eye. "I couldn't scream or even run away." Naruto swore that he would leave out bits, but he couldn't. "He kissed my neck, and I turned around to face him as I got my guts back. I was pulled into a genjutsu. A voice started talking in my head after that in the hospital. I've never been more terrified." Naruto looked angry at himself. He wanted to be a hero in her eyes. The feeling of being unstoppable was more desirable than being human. He suddenly loathed his own species.

"You have nothing to fear anymore. You have a strong will, and I don't think you would ever go to his side," Kurenai said. She saw the flicker of emotion in Naruto's eyes. He was in a self hating mood, and she had to let it run through. She stepped closer to him. "Don't forget the places where you were happy. Use those moments and remember what led to them. Don't be fooled by illusions." Kurenai kissed his cheek quickly before leaving. Naruto stood there, dumbstruck. He gave a small smile and touched his cheek. Maybe it was good to be human sometimes. He walked out of the room and was willing to put to rest the terror in his heart. Orochimaru probably thought he had Naruto under his control, but he forgot to include how much a cornered animal would fight.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted as she spotted him walking around. She smiled and looked better. Her bruises were fading already, and Naruto noticed she had cut her hair. It looked better. He allowed himself to be hugged by her and didn't understand her blush. "Forgot a new shirt, huh?" Naruto shrugged. He walked with Sakura as they wandered around the building. Nobody stopped them. "What is going to happen when we become Chunin, Naruto?" She was addressing Naruto as a person and not her teammate. Naruto paused in his walking to think.

"You will go on to medic training instead of returning to the corp. and will become greatest medic in Konoha since Tsunade. Every man will want to be with the great Haruno Sakura," Naruto said. Sakura blushed and looked away. Naruto started walking again. "Sasuke will one day get his revenge." Sakura noticed that Naruto said that rather quietly. Nobody remembered Itachi's friendship with Naruto. They were more concern with Sasuke's trauma. "He'll probably wait to start his family and will probably be stuck teaching a group of bratty Genin." Sakura smiled at that. Naruto said nothing more. He didn't forget himself because there was no other future. Sakura came up with his future for him.

"You'll move on become a superb Jonin or ANBU with Kurenai waiting at home for you because we all know that you'll marry her as soon as you turn eighteen. By then, we'll be like a family to you," Sakura said. Naruto nodded and already felt like practically family to Sakura. "We'll all leave the Assassin's Corp. and become heroes. Maybe they'll put our names on that stone that Kakashi is always sneaking away to visit." Naruto nodded, knowing that Sakura and Sasuke would have a place on the stone.

"We'll be like the heroes Hikari used to tell me about," Naruto said. His eyes had a sort of a twinkle in them, and his lips twitched as a small smile. Sakura was slowly learning of the people who meant the world to Naruto and of the people he lost. She knew more than Sasuke and Kakashi because Naruto interacted with her more. It was their dynamics, she guessed. "So, when does this thing end?" Naruto was unsure of what time it was.

"Tomorrow is when we find out who survived the forest," Sakura said sounding sad. Naruto nodded, understanding why she sounded that way. Team Eight, Team Ten, and the team that saved them were out there because they haven't seen anyone from those teams. "Look, I'm going to go find Sasuke and Kakashi. Try to stay alive. It would suck to have you die now." Sakura walked away with a smile, and Naruto was alone again. He silently smoked as he wandered the halls. Not a thought passed through his mind that wasn't about his future and past. He knew where he was heading.

"I wish I could tell Sakura that she was right," Naruto muttered with a shaking head. He saw a few of the other Genin. There was a blonde from Suna that looked at him with a bit of shock and a light blush. He almost chuckled at her. He was too lazy to find his team's room because he didn't want to talk to Kakashi or Sasuke. They wanted him to spill about what happened. He walked until something hit him back. Naruto scrambled to get back up to fight again a wall of sand. Sand? The red haired boy from Suna stepped out and was glaring at Naruto.

"Stay out of my way," the boy growled. Naruto felt pain erupt in his stomach as if the Kyuubi was trying to take control. His eyes flickered between blue and red, interesting Gaara. The Suna boy quickly pinned Naruto to the wall with his sand. "Who are you? Why does Mother call you Kyuubi?" Naruto didn't struggle. He just stared at Gaara, choosing his words carefully.

"Uzumaki Naruto, the container of the Kyuubi," Naruto said slowly. Gaara seemed satisfied as he let Naruto go and walked away, just as Mother ordered him to do. The Kyuubi was not someone they wanted to fight. Naruto just watched Gaara leave before picking up his cigarette and smothering the tiny burn it created. He wanted to fight Gaara suddenly, but that would have to wait. He turned and continued his wanderings because he had time.

ICECOLD

Naruto joined the crowd of Genin in the arena as the forest part was over. There was still a lot of Genin, so he listened to Anko describe a sort of preliminaries to weed out more kids and the rules. He glanced around him and was glad to see Rookie Nine was all there. Even the team that rescued him was there. He already knew about the Suna team, and his eyes narrowed when he spotted Kabuto. Oh, how he wanted to face the glasses man.

"Anyone willing to back out? It won't stop you from retaking the exams again the next go around," Anko said. She was hoping to see Naruto back out because she wanted to get him somewhere safe. Even Kurenai told her she wished he would. Naruto didn't though. A brown haired boy from Konoha backed out and was escorted out rather quickly. Naruto was glad to see Kabuto stayed. "With that, let's begin." All eyes went to the screen to see who went first.

"Uzumaki Naruto vs. Yakushi Kabuto!"

Naruto and Kabuto stayed put as everyone headed for the stands. Their sensei were already waiting for them there, and Naruto gave a small look at Kurenai. He was excited to finally be able to show Kabuto the pain he wished to have inflicted in the testing room.

"As much trouble as this is, Naruto, I hope you realize that taijutsu isn't the best route. I know how heavily you rely on it, so you should just forfeit and retake the exams next time," Kabuto said. He knew Orochimaru wanted the boy alive. He wasn't sure why, but he was positive it had something to do with the way Naruto's features resembled two powerful shinobi.

"Kabuto, your cards can't tell you everything. I assure you that I will be fighting you, but my taijutsu should be the last thing you're concerned about," Naruto said, pulling out his green cigarettes. Anko got them ready and sent them off. She watched Naruto study Kabuto's stance and the scalpels Kabuto wielded. "Medic ninja. Interesting." Naruto bent his legs and went into a four legged stance. "Welcome to Hell!" The arena erupted in green grey smoke that covered everything. Everyone in the stands looked stunned except Team Seven who were looking away.

"Go Naruto!" Kiba shouted. He didn't care about the glares he got because he was supporting a hero. The smoke cleared to a less than desirable scene. Naruto was standing with several scalpels embedded in his arms and two in his abdomen. His shirt was gone as if disintegrated. Kabuto was injured and limping, but he too was standing with glowing green hands. Naruto did the same thing except he put his hands to the ground. Nobody knew what happened, but Kabuto collapsed. Naruto walked over to him, pulling out the scalpels as he went. He stood over Kabuto and smirked.

"Pathetic. You're a poor representation of Konoha," Naruto said. He didn't kick Kabuto or even try to cause him more injury. His eyes widened, and Naruto jumped backwards with a flip. He landed as everyone saw Kabuto's outstretched hand. A scalpel was there, sticking out of Naruto's chest where the symbol was. Naruto didn't look surprised or in pain because he quickly threw something at Kabuto. It hit the glasses boy square in the face, breaking his glasses and noses. It was simply a rock Naruto had found in the forest. Kabuto went down, finally knocked out.

"Uzumaki Naruto is the winner!" Anko announced. She resisted teasing him because Naruto started to hack up blood. He ripped the scalpel out, much to the horror of the medics that he was ignoring. One leap and he was up in the stands with his team, who were quick to help him. Anko smiled, knowing Naruto's list of usual injuries. "The next battle is Tsurugu Misumi vs. Kankuro!" Naruto paid no attention to the battle because he just finished healing himself from the injury. The blood was from an earlier blow. Stupid punches hurt like hell when in a medic's hands.

"So how are you feeling?" Kakashi asked to his seated student. Naruto turned to watch Sasuke's fight next against Kabuto's last teammate. He remembered something about his fight and his eyes flickered over to a creepy looking Jonin. The creepy Jonin just so happened to be watching Kakashi and Naruto. "Calm down. I've noticed him earlier, so I've been looking out for you." Kakashi's voice was in a whisper, so Naruto knew it was best to keep it low.

"He smelled like death, blood, and snakes. It was disgusting," Naruto whispered. He hated the smell of the reptiles except on one person. With Anko, he didn't notice it. "Kabuto and his teammates aren't loyal. They've been working both sides for a long time though." Naruto was starting to remind Kakashi of someone else. "Sakura is worried. She is so desperate to become Chunin with Sasuke and me at her sides." Kakashi knew why, and he also knew that the Hokage was talking about pulling someone from the team. "I won't leave." Kakashi wished he could tell Naruto everything about their time as a team, but he stayed silent. It was best that Naruto didn't know.

"Don't concern yourself with that Jonin and follow me," Kakashi ordered. Naruto silently got up. He placed his hand over the symbol, smirking at the feeling of a small scar. He wasn't anyone's. He belonged to nobody. They passed Kurenai on their way out, and Naruto only gave her a quick smile. She just watched them with worried eyes. He would have to tell her later if he was allowed. Naruto hated worrying Kurenai, but he was following orders. "We're being followed." Naruto didn't look back because the terror in his stomach wouldn't let him.

"Where are we going?" Naruto finally questioned. He didn't like how they left the arena because he considered it a safe zone due to the amount of people. He suddenly wanted Anko to be there. Kakashi was acting very strange, so Naruto wasn't sure about trusting him. The Jonin grabbed a hold of Naruto's arm and pulled him into a room without a word. Minutes passed, and Orochimaru joined them with a chuckle. "Kakashi, please." Naruto felt the terror growing with a new pain in his chest.

"It's funny seeing you in Konoha again," Kakashi said. He was standing in front of Naruto as a way to protect the Mohawk kid. Orochimaru stood only a few feet away. "What purpose do you have with Naruto? There is no connection between you two, and he doesn't fall under your desires." Kakashi must've had a plan. Naruto just had to watch, which was the worse role he ever played.

"Naruto is nothing but a toy to me. He was so cute as a child," Orochimaru said, smiling. Naruto hid his face into Kakashi's flak jacket, like a child. "Kakashi, did you ever think I would tell you my plans? That would be incredibly stupid." Orochimaru looked straight at Naruto with a creepy smile. "Naru-chan, are you ready to beg yet? If not, you will in time because that symbol is bound to start hurting again." As if on cue, Naruto collapsed and whimpered from the floor. Kakashi threw several shuriken, making Orochimaru disappear. He knelt down and looked at the symbol.

"It stopped hurting once he left. What is this thing!" Naruto shouted. He clutched that part of him like a wounded animal. Kakashi wanted to leave to get someone, but he couldn't leave Naruto now. Not with Orochimaru running around. He did the only logical thing he could think of. Kakashi picked Naruto up and walked back out to see the matches. Naruto walked once they reached the arena, and Kakashi had found a shirt for him in a random closet. Kurenai stopped them and took Naruto away from Kakashi's care, something he was grateful for. Sasuke and Sakura only watched.

"We've got a problem, and I need you two to be on the alert for the Oto Jonin. Don't let him near Naruto," Kakashi whispered. Sasuke nodded firmly for the both of them. Naruto wasn't the only one in deep water though. Everyone was concerned over the screen. "Hyuga vs. Hyuga. This will be a terrible match." Finally noticing it, Kakashi glanced at the teams that somehow gravitated over to them. He looked over at Naruto, who was watching the match. The boy seemed to be okay.

"Kakashi, the match is getting out of hand," Gai said. Kakashi saw the Jonin tense up and knew what they were going to do. He didn't want to get involved with politics. "Be careful." Neji was going for a kill when the Jonin sprung. Kakashi was there too, surprising his friends. Even Anko was involved. Naruto jumped down and only watched. He looked like he was trying to figure something out. He bent down and coated his fingers in Hinata's blood. He clenched a fist and looked at Neji.

"I will end you. She didn't deserve that," Naruto said. Neji looked at Naruto and smirked. "Don't think I don't hold grudges. Hinata is way better than you." Kurenai wasn't allowed to go with Hinata, so she helped Kakashi convince Naruto to leave. Naruto is talking in a low voice to Kakashi. "There is something more going on in this exam. He's got his little group watching Sasuke." Kurenai wasn't anywhere close to finding out the truth. She trusted Naruto though and hoped that he would tell her in time.

"Naruto, you're bleeding again," Kurenai said. Naruto didn't say anything. He just jumped back up to the stands with his hand over the symbol. Sasuke dragged the Mohawk kid away as a scalpel fell to the ground. Nobody noticed because everyone was watching Ino go up against Sakura and because Naruto and Sasuke were ordered to get out of there. They needed an excuse.

"Kurenai, I need a favor from you," Kakashi said, almost smiling at the other Jonin. Kurenai had a feeling she wasn't going to like this favor very much. She only nodded.

**How was that? The Naruto and Kabuto fight is long from over, and I'm trying to start dropping hints about different past topics. Also, sorry about the crappy fight scenes. It's extremely difficult for me to write them for some reason.**

**While writing this chapter, I realized several things. I have a plot in my head. How I reveal it will be fun. Also, I'm trying to get Kurenai and Naruto to interact more. That will come soon. Till then, Kyuubi no Kitsune.**


	9. Chapter Nine: Separation

**Yeah, I couldn't bring myself to get rid of the Naruto vs. Neji fight. It's iconic like the Gaara vs. Sasuke.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter Nine: Separation**

Nobody looked too surprised that Naruto and Sasuke weren't there to pick out of the basket. It didn't pair them up because that would be awfully cruel. She just watched as the matches were drawn and the reactions to them. Neji shook his head at his opponent. It was the joke of a Genin who still believed in foolish things like friendship and goodness. Despite this, Neji couldn't forget the scene in the forest. He had watched the same boy take down two other Genin without any help, and his eyes were a blazing red. He would have to remember that in his training.

"I will be glad if everyone came back alive," Anko said, dismissing everyone. Neji looked over at Kakashi and Kurenai and noticed how they were looking over each contestant. It wasn't illegal, but it was annoying. Gaara, Neji, Naruto, Dosu, Temari, Kankuro, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino, and Sakura had all made it. Neji figured he would beat Naruto without too much trouble and wanted a chance to fight Gaara. He was going to become a Chunin, and he didn't care if he had to defeat Naruto to an inch of his life. He needed the promotion to be allowed to move away from the compound.

"Neji, Gai-sensei is waiting for us at the hospital," Tenten said, waiting by the exit. Lee fought Gaara and had been crushed in several spots on his body. Everyone was now anxious for Gaara's fight against Sasuke. Neji personally thought Gaara should've fought Naruto. Keep the monsters together. "He told me Lee is in surgery still." Neji nodded and followed Tenten out without another look at the two Jonin.

ICECOLD

Kakashi met his team at the hospital. It seemed like the meeting area for a lot of teams as he could hear Gai down the hall talking rather loudly to his own students. Kakashi looked at the two in the hospital beds. Sasuke had passed out after he and Naruto left, and Sakura was recovering from her fight. She was conscious for the drawing of matches and then passed out too from her broken bones. Naruto sat on the windowsill and was trying to keep the cigarette smoke away from the door. Windows in the hospital don't open anymore because a few depressed shinobi made life hell when windows opened.

"I've managed to secure someone to instruct you more during this month of training," Kakashi said. This made everyone look at him. He was breaking up the team because they needed to focus more on themselves in case they fought one another. Sakura didn't like the thought of facing her teammates because she was sure that she could only take down Sasuke without help because of his refusal to strike to kill. "Flower, Anko expressed an interest in teaching you, but I've gotten my old teammate, Rin, to help you." Naruto turned away at the sound of that name. Rin was that woman in the rain of that hellish day. He wanted to thank her, but she truly did nothing. "Flame, I will be your teacher because of the sharingan." Naruto didn't envy Sasuke because he didn't want Kakashi training him because it would be back into the killing room. "Fox, I actually managed to get Uzumaki Kushina to teach you." Naruto paled. He looked at Kakashi and shook his head.

"Please tell Uzumaki-sama that I won't need her teachings," Naruto said. They've never heard Naruto speak formally about anyone. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "This is just being sick, you bastard. The villagers will have my head if I speak one word to the lady. I've managed to keep my distance as she doesn't acknowledge my adoption into the clan." Kakashi knew why. He knew of the guilt that Kushina carried for stealing someone else's son. She couldn't look the two in the eyes anymore and told Kakashi over many bottles of alcohol that she couldn't ever look at Naruto without seeing his parents. "I think I might try to find my own teacher." Naruto would rather die by a stranger's hand than by his own village's. Kakashi shook his head.

"At least talk to her. She might be of some help, Fox. Give her a chance," Kakashi said. He told Kushina of Naruto's fear of approaching her. He wanted Naruto to learn about the man who sealed the demon and the child who should've been in Naruto's spot. It was really Minato's fault Naruto was named as such because that was supposed to be Kushina's boy's name, but Kushina didn't take it in the end. She allowed Naruto to keep it, and Kakashi knew why. Naruto just got up and walked out. He no longer cared about his team as that was to be expected. "Until further notice, Headquarters isn't home anymore." Kakashi left the two alone as he went to talk to Kushina.

ICECOLD

Naruto set the small kitten down on the floor of the kitchen after showing him where everything was. Ritoruman was happily exploring his new home. Anko had been waiting for him as he returned to his apartment. She gave the kitten back and told him that she was proud of him. Naruto felt happiness as she hugged him tightly before she had left. It was nice to be hugged by his precious people. Naruto shook his head of the thought as he walked around his apartment. He could remember how much laughter was stored in the walls from being a son and a little brother. He remembered the tears more because they were plenty. He cried for Tora and Hikari back then, but he never cried for Itachi. Never had it in him because he believed that it was all a lie, and Itachi would be back from his mission soon. He gave up on that belief soon.

"Just do it," Naruto whispered to himself as he stood before the only door he never touched. Tora's bedroom lay behind it, a room Naruto barely remembered. One he refused to enter for years. He put his fingers around the knob and placed the other hand against the wood. He turned the doorknob and closed his eyes. He was being childish. The boy that could kill criminals without blinking couldn't cross the doorway into his adopted father's room. He pushed the door and allowed it to open all the way as he slowly opened his eyes.

Tora's room was dusty from being abandoned. The curtains and bedspread showed the signs of being touched by endless sunlight. The bed was made except for a small crinkle near the foot of the bed. Three-year-old Naruto had sat there as Tora put on all his armor. He chased Naruto out because he didn't want the child to see the weapons. Trying to preserve whatever innocence Naruto had. The present Naruto walked over to it and brushed his fingers against the still soft blanket. Tora's room had a desk that was cluttered with scrolls on techniques and old mission reports and a dresser that only had a few trinkets from other countries. On Tora's nightstand was a thick book on fairytales. Naruto picked it up and brushed away the dust from the title. He opened it and saw the note from Tora's mother. _Live long and strong and never forget the tales of the princes and heroes. Life is about chances – Love, Kana._

"You okay?" Naruto jumped slightly and looked at the door at Kurenai. She looked worried about him. Naruto knew why. He didn't realize until now that tears were making trails down his face. He put the book down on the nightstand as Kurenai invaded the room Naruto held sacred. He sat on the dusty bed and cried as if he was a child again. Kurenai sat next to him and put an arm around his shoulders. "He meant a lot to you, so it's okay." This was just another side to Naruto, who tried to stop crying. He wished to be three and back to the day Tora left. He wished the hardest that he had begged Tora not to leave. "Naruto, I can help you wherever you need it." Naruto removed her arm from his shoulder and chose to keep a hold of her hand. They sat like that for awhile.

"I want him to be proud of me. Of how I live now," Naruto whispered softly. He just stared at their hands together. He closed his eyes and stood up, letting go of Kurenai's hand in the process. "I should probably do this on my own." Kurenai nodded and got up to leave. She kissed his forehead without another word and left. Naruto could hear her entertaining Ritoruman in the kitchen, but he didn't care. He got onto his knees and pulled out a wooden box from under Tora's bed. The only thing Tora took from his clan when he was kicked out of the compound was his mother's sword. Uzumaki Kana died with her sword, and Tora had been the one to receive the bad news about his parents' death. The wooden box wasn't locked, so Naruto opened it to see the sword. It looked like a regular ANBU sword, but Naruto knew there was poison that could be released from it.

Inside the wooden box with the sword was a wrapped gift with Naruto's name written in black ink. Naruto took it carefully and sat cross legged on the ground. This looked like it was something that Tora planned to give awhile ago, not necessarily when Naruto was three. He cautiously examined the thin package before slowly opening it. Out tumbled a small bronze key and a note written in what Naruto recognized as Tora's handwriting.

_Happy Birthday Naruto! It's not every day that a young man turns ten, right? I've had this planned out forever because I was so excited about adopting you. Yeah, probably confused many people because Uzumaki Tora really doesn't look like the average family man. Well, you're probably confused now. The key is to another part of the apartment. It's where I keep all my shinobi supplies, extra clothes, and a training room. When I bought the apartment, I also bought the one below and sealed it off because I figured if I had children, I wanted that stuff kept separate. Now, normally, I would have you search for the entrance, but I'm too excited. Your next present is down there, so under the box of tattered shoes in my closet is a hatch with a lock. Go for!_

_PS: Try not to wake me. I like sleeping in if you didn't already know._

Naruto stared at the note and looked at the key. He had never known about the apartment below. Tora's will mentioned none of it, and Naruto was positive that Hikari knew nothing about it. He took the key and got off the floor. Tora planned on being alive when Naruto turned ten. He planned on being there for when Naruto started shinobi training. Too bad Itachi was instead. Naruto snorted at that thought. He walked over to the closet and opened it. Tora's dress clothes and uniforms still hung there. A tattered looking Jonin vest with bloodstains on it remained in the back. Hikari put it there because that was all she was given of Tora. His hitai-ate hung with it while his dog tags stayed in Naruto's room. Naruto briefly paused to look at it. His blue eyes flickered over the largest tear. Most families burn the clothes. Hikari wasn't able to. Naruto looked away as he moved the box of shoes. Sure enough a little keyhole was there.

Using the key, he opened the door and jumped down into the apartment's master bedroom, which was just a room with a desk and several scrolls lying around on the floor. It was more like a study for Tora to compose his thoughts in peacefully. A baby monitor sat on the desk with different dials. Naruto examined the room more and found it to be also full of extra clothing that Tora outgrew or extras for ones that were destroyed.

"Leave it to Tora to do this," Naruto said as he shook his head. He walked around the apartment that was set up differently than what it was originally. The place where the kitchen was became a cleaning station for weapons as there were gleaming kunai hanging from several hooks. The cleaner was left out on the old countertop. Naruto walked down the hall to storage rooms for rations and supplies. There was a library in the room beneath Naruto's bedroom. The living room had the floor replaced with padding as it was a training area. There were baby monitors everywhere. Many of them were turned off. Naruto picked one up and smirked. This was how Tora knew so much about what Naruto did every day. He put the monitor down and looked at the training room. A tattered dummy sat in the corner, and an old calendar hung to the wall. There were little notes on it like _Naruto needs haircut _or _Hikari is on a mission_. Naruto turned and went to explore the place more. The place where a door was, Naruto found, just a wall. There was only one entrance and exit. Naruto moved to go back when he spotted it. Tora's desk, as cluttered as it was in the actual apartment, was so much worse down here, so he was lucky he spotted the package. It wasn't small, but it wasn't very big.

Naruto opened it and found something that made his heart sink. He pulled out a brand new set of kunai and a cleaning set. Tora's note that came with it stated that ten was the best time to give a boy real kunai to clean and practice with. Naruto took the set to the kitchen and sat them next to the sink. He put away the cleaning kit in the organized places Tora had for them. He left the set sitting there as he went back to the study. A rope ladder had hung from the entrance. Naruto didn't want to think about it too much as he knew Tora didn't need a rope ladder to get up. He used it and entered Tora's bedroom again with a heavy heart. One last note, something he hadn't noticed earlier, was tapped to the side of the box with the tattered shoes.

_Pretty cool, huh? Naruto, my father taught me that I should have an escape no matter where I am. I first thought he meant a way out, but he just meant a place to relax. Maybe that place could be a place for you too. Don't tell Hikari about because she doesn't know. I don't want her worried about you or me. We're okay. Heroes in the making. I guess I'm rambling, so I will wrap this up. Happy Birthday, and go enjoy some cake if I actually remembered to buy one. Enjoy the kunai set. Proud of you, little man._

_Tora_

Naruto realized something. Tora repeated set this up because he wasn't sure he'd survive any of his missions. He wanted Naruto to never lose hope. He sounded hopeful in the notes that he would be there for Naruto's birthdays. Naruto shut the closet door and put the note on the desk. He put the key in the case with the sword and put the sword away. He shut the door behind him as he walked out of the room. Tora's room didn't seem to weigh heavily on his mind anymore. Kurenai was waiting in the living room with Ritoruman lying on her lap like a lazy animal.

"Did you find your answers?" Kurenai asked. She knew Naruto was searching for some way to know that Tora wasn't ashamed of him and was proud. Naruto sat next to her and took the cat off of her. Ritoruman meowed as he stretched. Kurenai didn't press for answers as they sat in comfortable silence. Naruto was glad she was there because he knew that if she wasn't, he would go search her out.

"I found them. I'll show this place to you later," Naruto said. He sighed as Kurenai started to ask about his month of training. "Kakashi set up for Kushina to train me." He saw the look in her eyes as surprise. "I told him that would be the last person I'd let train me. I would rather train myself." Kurenai trusted Naruto's decision. He was considered an adult despite his age being well below it. Naruto looked down at the cat to avoid looking at Kurenai. "We both know what the village would do to me. They kept me away with threats before, so if I actually talk to her, they might keep them." The villagers didn't want Naruto near the Yondaime's wife and child because they were deluding into thinking he would go for revenge. "I agreed to meet with her at least, so tomorrow, I will meet the woman that makes many shake in their clothes." Kurenai smiled at the one.

"Naruto," Kurenai said softly. She remembered what favor Kakashi wanted from her and now doubted she could do it. Kurenai saw the logic in it, but she didn't have to like it. "I would like to help you out, but I have to go." Naruto heard the forcefulness in her voice and didn't like it. "The Hokage wanted to talk to me, and I just remembered that." Kurenai rushed out of his apartment, and Naruto sat there with a sick feeling in his stomach. He didn't move for the longest time and only did so because he had to go to bed. He would find out later what was going on despite the fact that this sick feeling wasn't going away.

ICECOLD

Naruto sat with his legs dangling over the edge of the bridge he once sat at during the rain and defended his hair. He quickly removed his cigarette from his mouth to allow a yawn to escape his lips. He watched the fish chase after the ashes without any thoughts. He liked Konoha when it was waking up. The people moved slow and didn't notice anything different about their lives. It gave Naruto a way to actually know the villagers and the patterns of certain shinobi. Sakura had already passed him on her way to Rin's appointed meeting spot, and she commented that he finally found a shirt. Her bones were finished healing the night before, so she was just released from the hospital. Naruto gave her a good luck before she sped off, running behind on time.

"So this is the brat that Kakashi told me about. Here I thought you died when Hikari was killed," a sharp voice interrupted his memories. Naruto allowed a smoke ring to pass his lips as it floated into the face of a purple eyed woman with ridiculous hair coloring. The assassin had resisted the urge to smirk at the face of the blonde boy who was watching him with shock. "I thought you'd be scarier." Naruto said nothing as he looked down at the fish and watched them flock to go after more ashes. "Rule one to our training: no smoking." Naruto caught the hand that reached for his cigarette.

"Obviously Founder forgot to tell you a few things about my team and myself. He also forgot to tell you that this isn't the start of our training because there will be no training. I refuse," Naruto growled. He released Kushina's hand and glared as she cut his cigarette in half using a kunai in the other hand. "Look, I need to get going before these villagers wake up and see me here with you and the boy." He refused to acknowledge they had names. Some part of him hated both of them because they were related to the Yondaime. "Got other women to see today, so I'll see you…never." Naruto turned to leave, but a tight hand caught his collar and held on. He looked into the purple eyes of Uzumaki Kushina and couldn't bring himself to fake being afraid of her anger.

"Look, brat, I'm only doing this because Kakashi asked. He said it would be good for you in the end, and he did mention the fear you have of even coming close to me or Obito. What is it that you really fear, Naruto?" Kushina asked, smirking. Obito, the boy, watch nervously as Naruto smirked and looked his mother in the eye with a daring look. "Why would Tora ever want to parent such a disrespectful boy who is frightened by his own shadow? You're just like Tora, you know. Weak, scared, and worthless." Naruto growled as she went through the list. He clenched his hands into white knuckled fists. His eyes spelled hatred at Kushina. Obito was starting to get nervous as Naruto's arms moved. Naruto allowed it all to go limp as his eyes grew ice cold.

"Call me every name you can think of, every insult, and, hell, kick me when I'm down, but never bring Tora or Hikari into it," Naruto warned. Kushina released her hold, and Naruto looked at Obito. "Don't." Kushina shrugged as she began running through a quick schedule. Naruto already lit another cigarette. "Wait until you've seen what it does before you disagree." Children smoking wasn't something Kushina wanted on her mind. Naruto seemed to accept everything she said. They kept a reasonable distance as Naruto watched the sky. He eventually started saying goodbye.

"Naruto, drop the Uzumaki name because it isn't your name. One day, your parents will claim you, I promise," Kushina said. Naruto didn't want to believe her. So many promises. "Oh, before you go, the Hokage wants you in his office after we finished, so don't keep him waiting." Naruto only nodded that he heard. He walked the path to the Hokage's office as he tried to figure out where Kurenai would be at this hour. He wanted to talk to her.

"Naruto, you seem trouble?" Hiruzen asked as Naruto walked in and sat down. The boy said nothing as he waited. "I'm reevaluating Team Seven being in the Assassination Corp. Your face and title are known pretty far, which is known only because of Zabuza. I might pull the entire team anyhow or just certain members." Naruto knew who, but he kept silent. "I heard you have an interest in the medical studies. Sakura said you had a real knack for it, making her believe your actual family had a talent for it. Even Sasuke and Kakashi have spoken about it." Naruto didn't like the look Hiruzen had in his eyes. It was one of interest as if analyzing an experiment. Naruto wasn't sure when his relationship with the Hokage deteriorated to this. "If I remember correctly your mother was a legend among medics. The best this village had ever had since her own grandmother." Naruto got up and went to the door. "Naruto, before you go, take some time to decide your future. Where would you like to go? Perhaps down the same path as your dearest mother?" Naruto walked out, not wanting to hear anymore about the mother he never had.

ICECOLD

Naruto could remember when he was younger, a few months into his stay with Tora, he would watch families interact. He remembered the words Tora used to describe everyone in a family. Mother, Father, Children (Siblings to each other). He remembered asking about each one and how they went with the family. Siblings were there for support, rivalry, and friendship. Fathers were there to be teachers, to love, and to be a role model. Mothers…Naruto never asked about the mothers then. Tora didn't say anything until Naruto did ask just as bedtime rolled around. Mothers were to care, to show the children love, to give guidance, and to be there no matter what just because they loved their children so. Naruto hated mothers most of all because he didn't believe there were kind women behind the glares.

"Mothers are liars," Naruto said as he currently sat against the wall of Tora's training room. He wanted nobody to find him as he stormed into the apartment. His own mother was someone Naruto thought very little about. He really didn't both to understand mothers, so why would he try to picture his own? Naruto had believed for the longest time that he didn't have one and didn't come from one. "Mothers hate me." It was the maternal population that sent the fiercer glares. The more children they had lost to the Kyuubi, the less they cared about what happened if they stepped over the line. "I hate mothers." Naruto sat in silence as darkness rolled in. He didn't both with the lights because he wanted to the darkness due to his belief of it removing his abnormal thoughts of his own mother. Naruto decided one thing that night. His own mother loved him not.

ICECOLD

Kushina tried to ignore the changes she watched go through Naruto. He had days where he would talk and ones where he wouldn't speak a word. She heard Jiraiya was in town and had sought the pervert out to speak about Naruto's training. The white haired man was where he could usually be found. Peeking on the bathing houses. Kushina sighed as she covered Obito's eyes from Jiraiya's blushing madness. She tried very hard to keep her boy from becoming a pervert like her husband, his student, and his sensei. Jiraiya must've felt the angry rolling off of Kushina in waves because he turned around.

"Kushina, what a lovely surprise?" Jiraiya said. He quickly put away his things and gave the woman his full attention. He learned the hard way a long time ago. "Is Obito ready to learn his father's techniques?" Kushina shook her head as she pointed to Naruto, who was standing back a bit. "The Kyuubi boy." Jiraiya had never heard the boy's name before because nobody referred to the boy by name. They called him by his demon. Jiraiya sized the kid up as if Naruto were an enemy. The white haired had to be a side effect of years worth of stress.

"Naruto," Naruto said softly, stunning Jiraiya with just his name. He looked at Jiraiya with deep blue eyes that made Jiraiya think of his own father. Jiraiya didn't like the air the boy had. It was as if the boy wished not to be seen. "For some reason, Lady here said you can help me. Why should I trust her or you?" Naruto's eyes showed that he would never trust either one of them no matter how many times proven he could. Jiraiya didn't like that look. It reminded him of himself as a child, orphaned young and trusted no adult in the world except his teacher. Naruto had every reason not to trust easily.

"Jiraiya," the hermit said, holding out his hand. Naruto walked over and cautiously shook hands with Jiraiya. "If Kushina wants my help, it must be about power. Seeking more?" Naruto said nothing. He sought only ways to protect what little he could. He didn't care if it was power or knowledge. "I can't help you if you're only going for it because you want to overpower someone. Power is a dangerous thing, Naruto." Jiraiya felt old as he stood next to the kid. Kushina was already ushering Obito away from such a dirty scene. "What are your strengths?" Get to know the student that way it would be easier when he went crazy. Naruto allowed his hands to glow green.

"I'm a medic and an assassin. Deadly combination," Naruto said. Jiraiya agreed. He watched Naruto release the medic chakra. It was interesting. "I'm aware you can't train me in the medical arts. Not your style. Teach me anything." Naruto didn't know what he was getting into. He didn't know if he really cared. A part of him felt familiar with this man. A part of him remembered a smile and a feeling of what he knew now as pride. He didn't understand it, but it was familiar, so he left it go.

ICECOLD

Naruto walked to Rin's house because he was going to lunch with Sakura just because it was sort of fun. He took his shoes off at the door and walked down the halls where he heard the voices coming from. He stood in the doorway as Sakura was concentrating on how to make medic skills into something deadly. Sakura spotted him and broke her thoughts, so the jutsu backfired. Naruto smirked as he walked over to Sakura. Rin sat there with a small smile.

"Hello again, Naruto," Rin said. She had learned his name through Sakura and was glad to see him again. Naruto nodded at her, sitting next to Sakura. The jutsu caused a few cuts on her face and arms, so Naruto spent some time fixing them up. "A medic?" Naruto didn't know how to explain himself, so he left Sakura do it for him.

"Naruto started learning after Sasuke had to get stitches from a stranger. He's pretty much our team's medic," Sakura said, not trying to be modest for Naruto's sake. She smiled at him as he finished healing her cuts. "I have to say that he's most familiar with Kakashi-sensei's body, huh?" Naruto's glare wasn't noticed as Rin and Sakura laughed. He listened quietly as Rin explained the rest of the lesson. It wasn't long until Sakura was finally dismissed for lunch.

"Sakura! Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as he rushed over to them as they stepped out of Rin's house. Sakura smiled and waved while Naruto just stood there. "Kakashi-sensei is waiting for us, so we better get going." As they walked to the restaurant, Naruto noticed how only Sakura talked about anything random. She talked and talked while Sasuke would give small replies and Naruto just nodded. He wasn't in a talking mood since his training with Jiraiya. "I think Kakashi misses having us under his watch. He doesn't act the same without all three of us." Naruto dodged questions about his life because, unlike Sakura and Sasuke, Naruto wasn't ready to talk about it.

"Hello, Naruto," Kakashi said as Naruto slid into the booth. The white haired boy immediately took the ashtray and played with his lighter. "How are things going for you with Kurenai?" By the look that crossed Naruto's eyes, Kakashi had to say that she was listening to him. "Not good. Well, can't win everything. Hear Kushina has doubled up with Jiraiya in training you. How is that?" Naruto couldn't avoid the questions any longer. He didn't like talking about it.

"She trains me mornings, and Jiraiya has afternoons. We're working on controlling the fox," Naruto said. Kushina preferred Naruto never mention the demon to her, and he told her never to mention her husband to him. "Things between Kushina and I have calmed since the first meeting. She used to bring her son to the training sessions, but she told me that he no longer needed to be there." Naruto pulled out his cigarettes and noticed he was running low. He was such an addict. Kakashi noticed Naruto's face at the almost empty pack.

"I'll meet you there this evening so that we can stock up again," Kakashi said. Naruto nodded. He needed more green ones as well, and Kakashi made buying them easier. "It's been awhile since we've met up, and with only two weeks left, we'll all be pretty busy." Kakashi waited until after Team Seven had eaten and the waitress refilled their drinks before he got down to serious business. "The Hokage told me he spoke with each of you about deciding who should stay and who should go. Please don't consider yourselves pressured to stay in or to leave the group." Kakashi noticed how dark Naruto's face looked at the mention of the meeting. "I want you three to know that, regardless of familial status, your parents would be proud because I'm proud of how far we've come." Kakashi decided that after the decision was made, he would tell them the truth behind the killing room. He would never repeat the process again with any of his students. "Good luck, and I hope you three become Chunin." Kakashi watched Sakura and Naruto leave. He felt bad for what he was doing, but he was trying to get Naruto to see the other people who cared. Kakashi smirked as he noticed Sakura's blush as Naruto's goodbye.

"Kakashi-sensei, don't do that to Naruto. She all he has left of a blood soaked past," Sasuke said. He knew Kakashi's plan and didn't like it. Naruto was a good friend when he was needed. He let Sasuke and Sakura learn about some of his past. He left out the name of the ANBU who cared for him until he was eight. Naruto always refused to speak about it. "Kurenai is Naruto's most precious person, and he'd be a shell without her." Kakashi didn't say anything as he paid the bill. Training had to continue.

ICECOLD

Two days were all he had left. Naruto skipped training because he had to talk to Kurenai. He stood outside her house in the rain because it seemed nobody was home. He remembered every happy moment he had. Many of them were with Kurenai, and he didn't want that to end. He wasn't ready to give up as noon came creeping up. He shivered and ignored the red haired woman holding an umbrella behind him. She said nothing as Naruto waited for someone who wasn't there.

"You can't be serious about loving this woman, Naruto," Kushina said. He was barely more than a child! Kushina hated the part she was to play. Kakashi was a cruel man at moments. "It's sick. She's fifteen years older than you. What kind of pervert do you think she is? You can get her arrested, Naruto. It's best to let her go and forget about her." Naruto clenched his fists and tried his hardest to ignore her words. Kushina didn't say anything more as she walked away. Naruto waited until he collapsed in the mud. He hated the feeling of loneliness in his chest.

"I'm sorry for bothering you. I guess I'll see you around some other day," Naruto barely muttered. He got out of the mud and walked away. He never knew about the crying woman in the dining room because this was for his own good. Kakashi forced her to realize that with his words. Naruto wasn't a boy, but he wasn't a man. He was just a tool, barely anything human. Kurenai suddenly hated the rain because bad things happened when it rained.

**Yeah, I'm a bastard. Remember that for next time. Don't worry about this little problem. Naruto isn't going to give up that easily. Next: the Chunin Exams! Sorry that Ritoruman's part is tiny, but he's still tiny and will be important soon. Another apology for if it seemed too rushed. I get excited sometimes…or a lot.**


End file.
